Until Dawn: Bound By Fate
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Ashley is the school ghost, drifting through without fitting in, until one day, she suddenly meets Sam, one of the popular girls who is seamlessly able to blend in with any school group. With Sam taking an interest in her Ashley finds her life taking a sudden dramatic turn, especially when a student with a dark secret sets his sights on her and issues in Sam's past begin to rise.
1. Episode 1 - Chapter 1

**Until Dawn: Bound by Fate**

Chapter 1 of a new Until Dawn story I did, thoroughly AU with no Wendigos or horror elements, but should still be a dramatic story, will feature Sam/Ashley as the main pairing and is inspired in parts by another favourite video game of mine, Life is Strange (and it's prequel) but hopefully contains enough of it's own elements to stand on it's own, anyway, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Episode 1 – Chapter 1**

The start of yet another day, for one girl it did little to fill her with enthusiasm. The girl's name was Ashley Brown, a girl of medium height, aged seventeen with long auburn red hair and greenish eyes, she was pale and had a thin nose, slightly square jaw and large forehead. She was standing by her bed, once again wondering to herself.

' _Another day at school, another day being invisible...just, what is the point I wonder.'_ She pondered to herself.

It wasn't the first time she thought that. Despite her thoughts however, her academic desires always ensured she attended school, did well in class, but her painful shyness made her a ghost. Nobody else in school paid any attention to her. She had only one friend and they only ended up friends due to working together in chemistry class.

She thought about that, biting her lip. _'Still, Chris is smart...probably even smarter than me...Makes for some good conversation, when we do manage to talk.'_

The issue there came solely from her she knew, she just, wasn't good at communicating with people. Shaking her head she sighed.

' _No sense in delaying any further, let's just...get this over with...get dressed, have breakfast, then just, go to school.'_

So, quickly pulling out the first clothes that seemed suitable to her she removed her pyjamas and began getting dressed.

Once dressed she quickly checked herself over in her mirror, she had chosen a simple grey T-shirt with faded jeans and scuffed black sneakers as her outfit for the day. Knowing better than to waste her time with worthless frivolities like make-up and whatnot, Ashley simply turned away from the mirror and began making her way out of her room. The moment she stepped out into the hallway she heard her mother shouting from downstairs.

"Girls, breakfast!"

Ashley sighed and prepared herself, this would be the most social interaction she'd have all day, of that she was certain. Heading downstairs she spotted her parents right away, Andrew and Rebecca Brown were both already at the dining table, ready for work and beginning breakfast.

It was from her father that Ashley inherited her hair colour and some facial features, the rest of her appearance came from her mother. Even as she approached she spotted her little sister, nine year old Kelly, the image of their mother, already taking her seat.

"Morning." Kelly greeted the family animatedly.

Seeing her parents return the girl's greetings, Ashley managed a small smile as she joined them.

"Morning."

They all greeted her too and Ashley nodded before beginning breakfast. It was at times like these she wondered where her shyness came from. Her father was in the medical profession and her mother worked as an office receptionist, both of their jobs required good social skills and they clearly had no problems on that front. Meanwhile Kelly was a social butterfly, yet Ashley herself couldn't be more opposite them if she tried.

Still she did her best not to dwell on it and acted as if everything was fine all through breakfast and the journey to school. She even managed to maintain small talk with Kelly, it wasn't until she was actually at school that it happened.

' _Here we go...'_ She thought worriedly.

For now she stood on the main campus of school, looking around, biting her lip as her usual anxieties and shyness came to the forefront. She wanted nothing more than for the ground to swallow her up at this moment, all these people around and she had no idea what to say to any of them, how to fit in, anything.

Still looking around Ashley decided to see if there was anybody around she recognized. Being a school ghost had some advantages, namely it allowed you to be observant and spot things and people that others normally missed. Some people she knew by association, others by reputation alone.

To her relief, the first person she spotted was a tall fair skinned young man, a year older than her, with short blonde hair in a faux-hawk style, brown eyes and glasses, it was Chris. Like her Chris was smart, geeky, yet he was also laid back and cheerful and had some surprising friends, mainly surprising due to his 'nerd' status.

One of Chris' surprising friends was the man talking to him right now, nineteen year old Josh Washington, son of the famous movie director Bob Washington and therefore an all around popular kid at the school. Yet he was known to be friendly and cheerful and never let his popularity get to his head.

Josh was also tall and had short dark hair, dark eyes and olive skin, traits he shared with his younger sisters, Hannah and Beth. Looking around Ashley spotted them, both the same age as Chris, twins, the main way to tell them apart being mainly the fact Hannah had longer hair and wore glasses. Personality also separated them too for Hannah was also shy and something of a ghost, yet her family name garnered her some popularity, even if it wasn't all wanted. Beth was also popular, but not just due to her family name, her personality itself added to it and made her stand out.

' _How is it people with so different personalities end up as friends, related or...anything like that?'_ She couldn't help but wonder.

Making her way onwards Ashley began heading into the school. As she reached the doors she tensed as they opened and another girl stepped out, almost walking into Ashley. Said girl was roughly the same height and age as her, with long beige-blonde hair and green eyes, pale skin and designer clothes, easily the most beautiful girl Ashley had ever seen.

' _And with the popularity to match...Jessica Riley.'_ Ashley reminded herself.

Reacting to them nearly walking into each other, Jess smiled.  
"Oops, sorry, careful there." She said cheerfully.

Not trusting herself to speak, Ashley just nodded, shifting awkwardly. Leaving the door open for her however, Jess headed down the steps into the main campus. Not pausing to see where she went, desperate to get inside, out of sight, Ashley hurried through the school doors.

Even inside however, there were still enough people around to make her nervous. Three of whom stood out to her, as again, she knew them by reputation, or association. The first was a tall dark skinned young man, the same age as her, with short black hair and eyes and a strong build. It was Matthew 'Matt' Taylor, the school's star football player and, despite the usual reputation of jocks, a genuine nice guy.

The remaining two were actually a couple, both tall and both a year older than her, the guy had short dark hair, dark eyes and light tan skin with a strong build. The girl was Asian with a slender build, with notably long legs, shoulder length black hair, black eyes and rather generous curves.

' _Emily Davis...popular yet mean girl...and her boyfriend, Michael Monroe, Class President.'_ Ashley

identified them sadly.

While Emily sadly lived up to her reputation, Mike was a strange on in Ashley's eyes. Yes he was popular, he could be a bit of a jerk sometimes and got away with a lot, he was also popular with the ladies. Yet there always seemed to be something more, something deeper, about him, something which he hid for some reason.

Ashley quickly shook her head, she was getting distracted again. Funny how she could see these people, know some things about them, yet always be too nervous to approach them. But that was besides the point, she needed to hurry to ensure she wasn't late for class. But while she was walking to class it happened, despite avoiding such a confrontation with Jess earlier, Ashley let out a squeak of surprise when she suddenly walked into someone, they also let out a noise of surprise.

Ashley immediately panicked.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."

She trailed off, eyes widening when she saw just who she had bumped into.

The girl's voice confirmed it when she replied. "It's alright, no harm done."

Said girl was also a year older than Ashley, roughly the same height with long blonde hair, tied back in a loose bun, hazel eyes and fair skin; she was slender but with a generous figure and dressed up nicely in black leggings, a white undershirt, red unzipped hoodie and red sneakers.

Ashley knew the girl right away, knew she was popular and seemed able to fit in with everyone, no matter what group they were part or, she was one of the stars of the school, especially the drama class and very few people in the school had anything negative to say about her.

The girl she had walked into was none other than Samantha Giddings.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Episode 1 - Chapter 2

**Until Dawn: Bound by Fate**

Next chapter of my Until Dawn story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you like it :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
thedarkpokemaster: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it and, short, not really.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Episode 1 – Chapter 2**

Ashley struggled for words, embarrassed and feeling guilty. Her lack of attention made her walk right into Samantha Giddings.

"I...I..." She stammered.

Yet Samantha just smiled, casually picking up the items they had both dropped.

"Here." She said with a warm smile, handing some items to Ashley. "You dropped these."

Taking the items in her trembling hands, Ashley finally found her voice properly.

"I'm so sorry I...I didn't mean to."

Samantha shook her head. "It's cool, really, it was an accident, alright."

Biting her lip Ashley nodded, surprised.

Then, further surprising her, what Sam said next. "I thought I recognized you, Ashley Brown, right."

"I...Yeah, yeah, that's me, you, you know my name?" She gasped.

Nodding she replied. "Yeah, oh and please, before you say anything...call me Sam, alright."

"Um, sure." She replied, a little startled.

Realizing the time and knowing they needed to head for class, the two girls began walking together, much to Ashley's surprise.

"So, um…?" She began, trying to find a subject to talk about; but all she could think of in the end was to ask. "How do you, know my name?"

Sam smiled and replied. "I've known it since last year. That's when I first noticed you, I just, I wanted to talk to you then, but didn't know how."

Ashley froze, startled. "That's..."

She couldn't believe it; that couldn't be right.

She couldn't believe that, of all people, the most popular girl in school had noticed her, the invisible.

"That's what?" Sam queried.

Ashley sighed. "I didn't think that was possible, for me to be noticed. I mean, I'm always the invisible, always...alone."

"That's what makes you get noticed." Sam replied. "Or at least, what made me notice you. It made me curious."

"Curious?"

Sam smiled. "I wanted to know, not the rumours, or second-hand information. I wanted to know, the real Ashley Brown."

Ashley bit her lip at that, she could tell Sam was being genuine and it surprised her. Sam actually did want to get to know her. The trouble was, she had no idea what to talk about, at least, until she saw the book sticking out of Sam's bag, recognizing the title.

"That's...Othello, the Shakespeare play?" She queried, gesturing to the book.

Looking down Sam smiled and nodded, turning her gaze back to Ashley. "Yeah, that's right. that's gonna be the school play this year. I'll be playing Desdemona"

Ashley nodded; she knew Sam was the star of the Drama class, it seemed fitting she'd get the lead female role, however tragic, in the play.

"I...I see, cool." She replied with a warm smile. "I; I studied it in literature class. So..."

Sam's smile widened and Ashley, despite her still present nervousness, actually felt relief. Things actually seemed to be going well.

That was until Sam tensed, eyes wide as she noticed something or someone.

Following her gaze, Ashley saw the person, it was another student, around her age with dark hair and eyes, rather tall and athletic looking, somewhat strong.

Before she could even say anything Sam gripped her arm and guided her to the door next to them. It turned out to be a supply closet for the school custodian. Hiding inside it Ashley was shocked.

"Sam, what…?"

Looking over at Ashley apologetically, Sam replied. "Sorry it's just...That's James Duffield. He and I used to be friends. Until he got a little, too forward with me. He wouldn't understand or accept I wasn't interested; so, we're no longer friends."

Ashley nodded. "Okay, that explains why you didn't want to see you but…?"

"I know, sorry. It's just; he can be nice, when he wants to. But most of the time now, he's just creepy. I didn't want to subject you to that." Sam explained. "I know I shouldn't have..."

"It's, it's cool, I get it."

All the same, Ashley couldn't help but notice how she was now alone, in the somewhat cramped confines of the supply closet, with Sam.

' _Okay, awkward...'_

She thought on Sam's words and, trying to make some form of conversation, spoke. "Um...Well, that thing you said, about knowing the real me?"

"Yeah?" Sam replied.

"Maybe, now is a good time to start...I'd, like to know the real you too." She replied.

Sam laughed lightly at that, but nodded, smiling.

The smile dropped slightly however as Sam sighed.

"I should warn you, not everything is; actually, for my 'popularity' I'm just as invisible as you."

"What?" Ashley gasped. "Okay, hold on, you can fit into any group here, you're not..."

But Sam shook her head. "That's the proof; I can fit into any group...that means I'm pretending, with each and every one of them. Nobody knows the real me."

Ashley tensed at that, suddenly realizing what Sam meant.

"Sam, I..." She whispered.

Still composing herself, Sam nodded. "I know, I've, I've learned to live with it. Doesn't make it easier, but, it keeps me sane at least."

Ashley sighed. "Must be tough, pretending to be someone you're not?"

"Yeah, it's, it's harder than it seems, especially recently." Sam replied. "But I didn't start all this just to be gloomy. Let's try and find some good stuff, too, huh?"

Feeling a smile forming on her face Ashley accepted this; although startled she readily agreed when Sam gave her phone number and Ashley was quick to respond in kind.

It was then they left the supply closet, James now long gone. They quickly began heading for class, not wanting to be late. As she did so, Ashley was amazed, even though she knew Sam's comments about being invisible were true, Sam was still a popular girl.

What amazed Ashley was that such a popular person truly wanted to be friends with a nobody like her.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Episode 1 - Chapter 3

**Until Dawn: Bound by Fate**

Chapter 3 of my Until Dawn idea, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, the first steps begin here.  
thedarkpokemaster: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, wait and see what happens, it's here things begin for them after all.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Episode 1 – Chapter 3**

Seated in her first class of the day, Sam smiled lightly to herself as she began setting up her books and such for the class. As she waited for class to begin, she reflected on her talk with Ashley earlier.

' _I finally managed to talk to her...I can't believe it took me this long.'_ She noted. _'I mean, I noticed her last year and, wanted to talk to her then...'_

Sam cast her mind back to that moment, it had been at lunch time, she was hanging out with her friends in the popular crowd at the time. Although ten minutes previous she had been hanging out with a different group of friends, playing an intense and enjoyable game of D&D. She had been sitting, listening to Emily and Jess gossiping until she spotted Ashley, sitting alone.

" _Who's that?" She asked._

 _They had looked around and saw who Sam meant._

 _Emily had been the one who replied. "Ashley Brown, I think her name is...She's a strange one, kinda...invisible."_

" _Invisible?"_

" _Yeah, she just, never fits in anywhere, always off on our own. We just don't know what to make of her." Jess remarked._

" _She's always either reading, or hanging out with the nerds and even then she seems on the fringes." Emily added. "Plus, whenever you do talk to her, she just, retreats in on herself, totally weird."_

 _Sam shrugged. "Maybe she's just shy."_

 _Jess let out a snort of a laugh. "Shy, there's shy then there's Ashley..."_

 _Sam had felt curious and, despite Emily and Jess trying to dissuade her, pointing out Ashley wasn't the sort of girl who should be part of their group, she had thought about talking to Ashley._

Back in the present day, Sam sighed, shaking her head. _'But I kept, hesitating; I don't know why...'_

Still, she was glad to have finally sorted things out at last.

* * *

Within her own class, Ashley also smiled lightly to herself as she set herself up.

' _I still can't believe it, I'm actually, wow, this is...'_ She found herself thinking. _'I've gotta be dreaming this, Sam really...God; get a grip Ashley, just, stay calm. You heard Sam say it herself… She's just a normal person, like you.'_

Still, even thinking about that made her feel even more curious about Sam, especially as Sam actually seemed eager to be friends with her. She wondered just what she and Sam could even talk about, what they could have in common. After her first class passed, Ashley was on her way to her second class when she suddenly heard her phone buzz. She checked it and was immediately flustered when she saw it was from Sam. Checking the text she couldn't help but smile.

'Hey Ashley, wanna hang out at lunch, give us a real chance to talk?'

After their meeting this morning, Ashley had no intentions of refusing and replied.

'I'd love to, see you then.'

After getting Sam's reply, Ashley arrived at her second class, already eager for it to be lunch time. To her amazement and relief the day seemed to flash by quickly and it was lunch time before she knew it.

Arriving at the cafeteria, Ashley spotted Sam almost immediately, especially since the girl was sitting by herself. Spotting Ashley, Sam waved her over and Ashley hurried to join her, having already got her food.

"Hey there." She managed, still somewhat amazed.

Sam nodded. "Hi, figured you wouldn't be too comfortable with a large crowd so...Thought it'd be best to just, have it as us for now."

"Thanks, you're right." Ashley admitted. "So, um..."

She wasn't sure what to say as they sat, both enjoying their lunch, but the silence felt too thick to Ashley. Sam thankfully broke it.

"Tell you what, let's have a little icebreaker." She said. "I'll tell you what, how about I tell you...three things about myself, and you do the same...then we'll take it from there?"

Ashley nodded, her curiosity actually overriding her nervousness for once.

"Alright, I'll start, hmmm...Got it." Sam said. "Okay, first off, I'm an only child...I love rock climbing and, I'm a vegan."

Ashley blinked, a little startled at how quickly and easily Sam just admitted these things about herself.

Still, trying to follow her example she joined in. "Right um, I'll try, similar topics...I...have a little sister, love reading and...Don't have anything like that so, um..."

"How about, where you see yourself in ten years?" Sam asked.

"Oh, that." Ashley replied. "As a struggling writer in Greenwich Village."

"There see..." Sam replied with a laugh.

Ashley couldn't help but smile; while Sam was leading the conversation, she had to admit, she felt more at ease. Throughout the rest of lunch, except for when they ate, Ashley didn't think they stopped talking once.

* * *

Smiling widely as they left the school, Ashley and Sam made their way to hang out for a while after school. Both of them had spent an enjoyable time hanging out together even after lunch where it turned out they shared the same afternoon classes. Now, still eager to talk together some more, Ashley agreed to join Sam, who, in a remarkable show of trust, was taking her to one of her favourite spots. As they walked she heard someone calling Sam's name. It surprised her when she saw that she recognized who it was.

"Yo, Sammy, over here." It was Josh Washington.

He grinned widely, waving over to her. Ashley looked over at Sam who was smiling casually. Josh wasn't alone, Ashley saw Chris who smiled and waved to her when they made eye-contact, Josh's sister's were also present; along with everything needed for an impromptu D&D session.

Sam called back. "I'd love to guys, but, kinda busy at the moment...maybe later."

As she said this she turned to Ashley. "What do you say, wanna join us for a game after this?"

"Um, sure, sounds fun." Ashley replied, her smile becoming nervous.

But seeing Sam's reassuring nod, she decided to give it a go. Finally, they arrived at the place Sam spoke of; Ashley looked around. They were in a small park near the school, but not exactly the public side of it. Hidden from view of the rest of the park by large hedges, it was a small garden like area that looked so peaceful and beautiful Ashley could see why Sam liked it. Casually sitting down on the grass, Sam patted the ground next to her.

"So, care to sit, let's talk some more."

Ashley agreed, joining Sam.

They passed the time, simply talking, adding little details to the things they had already talked about, enjoying the peacefulness of the area. However, as they talked, Ashley began to notice something strange.

' _That look in Sam's eyes, whenever I mention family...'_ She wondered before asking. "Are you alright, it's just..."

"I'm fine." Sam replied quickly, a little too quickly. "Sorry, I'm...I'm fine, I'm just. It's nothing serious."

Ashley wanted to believe that, but something told it wasn't true, that something major was going on with Sam's family and, whatever it was, it was eating Sam up inside.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Episode 1 - Chapter 4

**Until Dawn: Bound by Fate**

Next chapter of my Until Dawn story, enjoy :)

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
thedarkpokemaster: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, things in this chapter however, well, read and see.  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, yeah, it's cool, but, well, wait and see what happens here.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn and it's characters.

* * *

 **Episode 1 – Chapter 4**

For the first time since she could remember, Ashley was smiling as she walked into school. Ever since she had formed her friendship with Sam, she had been amazed at how things had changed, in just a few short days.

Following her talk with Sam that day she had joined Sam and the others in one of their games, and with Chris and Sam's help, really got to know the Washington siblings. She was amazed to discover that, despite the popularity of her family name, Hannah was so shy she might as well be an invisible too.

' _Hannah and I really connected too, Josh was actually quite funny, Beth is so nice...'_ Ashley reflected, smiling. _'But, Sam, she and I still...I still don't understand exactly what's going on between us, or why...but it feels amazing and...'_

She trailed off in her thoughts however as something new entered her mind. She had noticed various groups of girls, something seemed off in the way they were acting. In fact, they all seemed tense, concerned and whispering about something.

' _What is going on here, this is…?'_ Ashley couldn't help but wonder.

She was curious, but didn't know how best to approach the subject, until she saw someone she knew, who would likely have more information.

Yet she amazed even herself as she actually approached, of all people, Jessica Riley. Through her connection with Sam, while not exactly friends, due to Jess' popular crowd connections, they were cordial.

"Um, Jess." Ashley said suddenly, startling the blonde girl. "What's going on, why is everyone…?"

Jess quickly recovered from the shock of Ashley approaching to ask her a question. "Oh, that, um...Well, it's actually kinda freaky."

"Freaky?"

""Yeah, a girl in school, suffered a nervous breakdown just last night...Weird, creepy pictures of her appeared online; where, just about anyone could see them..." Jess revealed.

Ashley tensed at that. "Wait, you mean…?"

Jess shook her head. "Not exactly, not nudes or that, close in some cases, but she was clearly not a willing participant and she actually has little memory of what happened...Other than, before it, she felt like she was being stalked."

"Stalked, I heard other girls mention that too." Ashley gasped.

"Yeah." Jess grimaced. "Tell me about; an actual stalker on the loose, creepy as hell."

Just the thought of it worried Ashley; as Jess made her way into the building, Ashley looked around, worried, as if expecting to catch a glimpse of some strange guy, watching the girls. But she shook her head, she was being ridiculous. This person clearly hadn't even been suspected, he certainly wouldn't stand out.

' _Suddenly I don't feel so happy anymore.'_ Ashley mused.

Her thoughts were now on the poor girl who had been victimized. Jess' words made it clear she had been restrained in some way and that, at worst, had been reduced to her underwear. Still, it was disgusting and Ashley only hoped that she would recover, that the police would get to the bottom of things involved in this quickly.

* * *

As her class ended for lunch that day, Beth Washington stood up, smoothing down her new denim mini skirt and heading out to join Hannah who would be waiting for her. Hannah wasn't alone of course as she could see Sam standing chatting away to her sister, while smiling as they saw her, Beth noticed their guarded expressions.

"Guys?"

It was Hannah who replied. "Beth we, we were just talking, we're worried."

"Yeah, about that poor girl, and, and this...stalker." Sam explained.

Beth grimaced, knowing exactly what they were talking about. "Shit...I, yeah, you're right. I heard about that too. God, who could have done this?"

Sam shuddered. "That's the scary part in my view...if you really think about it, who could have done this...anyone."

Beth shared a worried look with Hannah, clearly her twin was thinking the same thing. How Sam was right and how that made things even more dangerous and scary for them all.

* * *

Elsewhere, Michael Monroe was heading towards the cafeteria, ready for lunch. However as he began making his way there, he paused, a little surprised, but then smiled. Standing up ahead, waiting for him, was his girlfriend, Emily.

He casually began to approach her; but his smile and casual demeanour faded as he noticed her expression. She was glaring, directly at him, looking beyond pissed.

"Um, okay...Em?" He began, uncertainly.

She stepped right up to him, glowering and, not caring about potential audiences. "What. The. FUCK!"

Mike sighed; he wondered just what happened this time. "What is it now?"

"You and Beth."

He paused, startled, not expecting that. "Huh?"

"You think I don't know?" Emily snapped. "I saw you, do you think I'm blind, that I can't see..."

Suddenly it made sense, in a way.

Mike shook his head. "I think you're overreacting Emily, seriously. All I did was say hello to Beth."

"Yeah, that's all you _said_ but that's not what I'm talking about." Emily continued.

Mike looked around, still startled by her sudden outbursts.

"Yeah, talk...right..." Emily remarked. "You think I didn't see you staring at her ass...her legs. Think they look nice that slutty tiny skirt do you?"

She glowered at the memory of Beth, actually wearing a skirt and showing her legs for once. She'd seen a number of guys acting surprised, checking her out with no shame.

' _Just typical Mike has to be fucking one of them.'_ She thought angrily. _'Can't deny, Beth does have nice legs, but showing them off like that and...'_

She shook her head, wondering why she suddenly thought that. But focusing instead on the issue at hand.

Mike actually had the gall to look as if he was outraged, as if he had any right to be.

"Em!" He burst out. "That's..."

She rolled her eyes, excuses no doubt. "Save it."

"You jealous bitch!"

"Excuse me!" She flared up, outraged he'd dare say that. "The fuck?"

He actually was trying to put the blame for this on her.

"Do we need to talk about you trying to make moves on pathetic invisible nerdy Ashley Brown now too?"

Mike again had the nerve to pretend he was confused. "What!?"

"I saw you, flirting with her." Emily explained, emphasizing her words to get the point across.

"God!" Mike burst out. "All I was doing was asking her about her new friendship with Sam, in case you haven't noticed, it's what everybody has been wondering and talking about."

Emily scoffed and replied. "Sure."

She turned and stalked away, leaving Mike to glare. This wasn't what he ever thought would happen, but now he was staring it in the face. Things were definitely not good with him and Emily now, he just wondered how long it would be before things got worse, or reached breaking point.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Episode 1 - Chapter 5

**Until Dawn: Bound by Fate**

Chapter 5 of my Until Dawn story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, yeah...  
thedarkpokemaster: Thanks and yeah, she is; well, wait and see. Don't forget, there is more going on.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Episode 1 – Chapter 5**

Ashley bit her lip, still amazed as she found herself not following, but walking alongside Sam as they ended another school day.

' _I can't believe this...'_ She thought happily. _'I never imagined I would be doing this, friends with Sam and, and so many others...and yet, more people…?'_

She started when she heard Sam's name being called and followed Sam's gaze.

"Sam, over here."

Ashley's heart sank when she saw that the person calling Sam over was Jess; not because of Jess, but because of the crowd Jess was with. The popular crowd, specifically the cheerleaders; Jess herself wasn't a cheerleader, but two of her cousins were in the team, one was even the team captain.

She knew she wouldn't be welcome. "Sam, I'll just..."

"Oh no you don't." Sam said, suddenly grabbing her hand. "C'mon, trust me, this isn't what you expect."

Ashley was startled by Sam's insistence and actually felt an unusual sensation within her at Sam's touch. Still she reluctantly allowed Sam to lead her over to the picnic bench in the school courtyard where the crowd were gathered. Ashley bit her lip, already feeling out of her depth; here she was in the midst of the beautiful skilled girls of the cheer squad.

' _What will they even think of me, the ghost, the invisible, the nerd...oh what'll they say to Sam.'_ Ashley fretted. _'Oh, she's...risking her...popularity, doing this, isn't she?'_

As they sat down, Ashley was surprised by what she experienced next.

She was ashamed to admit she probably misjudged the cheerleaders, she'd made too much of a scenario in her head.

She grimaced. _'And I stupidly let that typical cheerleader stereotype overtake me...'_

She felt ashamed for this, mainly due to how the girls reacted to her.

Seeing her, Jess smiled. "Hey there. Girls, this is Ashley Brown, Sam's new friend."

If the girls were surprised, they hid it well, they all grinned and greeted her cheerfully. Jess' cousins stood out amongst the other Cheerleaders, mainly as they had the closest physical resemblance to Jess herself; apart from both being brunettes.

"Um, hi..." Ashley replied, nervously.

Yet this did not daunt the cheerleaders; they all remained cheerful and, to her surprise, welcoming to her.

Time passed and she began to realize. _'They seem so friendly and are all actually more academically smart than most people think...but the part that I'm ashamed of believing...'_

For these cheerleaders were anything but bitchy stuck up girls who looked down on people they considered lesser. It also made Ashley ashamed that, while many introduced themselves, the only names that properly stuck were Jess' cousins. Cheer Captain Katie and the other cousin Lisa.

"So, Ashley, how long have you been friends with Sam?" Lisa asked.

Ashley was startled but tried to explain. "Um, well, not that long, but…"

Nevertheless despite her shaky start she found herself managing to talk to them.

Eventually as they talked, the conversation sadly went to the thing Ashley dreaded; her views on the cheer squad and therefore her apprehension earlier; she had to explain her views.

To her surprise they laughed and Katie admitted. "Oh, we have a few in the squad like that, Lacie springs to mind."

Lisa nodded and indeed, all the others did too.

"Yeah, Lacie's a total bitch; thinks she's all that." One of the other girls commented. "Thinks she can take over the team from Katie."

Lisa rolled her eyes. "Like that'll happen, she's got like, what, two friends in the squad? She can go suck a fat one."

They all laughed again. Ashley couldn't help but laugh too, actually amazed at how she was starting to feel welcome. However, she was still feeling awkward, namely for something which crept up, every time she looked at Sam, and tried to control, praying she wasn't blushing.

' _My god, what is wrong with me? Feeling this around Sam...I mean, I know I'm...'_ Ashley wondered. _'I know I'm...into girls, but, to be forming a crush on Sam?'_

She actually felt shocked at the very thought of that; and the risks it would involve, especially for their friendship.

Later, Ashley found herself still with Jess as Ashley didn't plan on going home until later, they were on their way to the dorms where Jess stayed. As they made their way there, Ashley spotted someone outside the dorm building.

"Beth?"

Jess brightened too seeing Beth Washington; but they both stopped when they saw Beth's expression.

"God..." She muttered. "I can't believe this..."

Ashley spoke again, this time getting Beth's attention. "Beth, what are you…?"

She started but then shook her head. "Oh, you guys. It's...I just heard..."

"You mean?" Jess gasped; suddenly realizing. "Another girl?"

"Yeah."

Ashley froze hearing that; another girl had been subjected to that horrific suffering of having photos taken of her while tied up in just her underwear and now the pictures were being spread online.

"The girl, who…?" Jess began.

Beth then revealed something shocking. "I saw her earlier, I can't believe she's still holding it together...or hasn't told you Jess...It was Lisa."

"What?!" Jess gasped.

Ashley froze too and then, started again, as they heard Josh and Chris.

"Hey, what's going on you guys?" Josh asked.

Jess didn't reply, still frozen in shock.

Shaking her head, Beth revealed.

"That stalker is still on the loose."

"Wha, seriously…?" Josh gasped. "Oh God, Beth..."

Beth groaned. "Josh don't, you've already spoken to Hannah and I about this."

"I know." He admitted.

Chris continued. "You guys all need to be careful, I mean, he could come after any of you next?"

"Yeah, we know that." Jess replied suddenly.

It was clear Jess planned to try and approach her cousin about this and help her, but now they all truly had to keep their eyes open, things were definitely becoming much more dangerous.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. Episode 1 - Chapter 6

**Until Dawn: Bound by Fate**

Chapter 6 of my Until Dawn story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yes indeed, and expect more here :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
thedarkpokemaster: Thanks, yeah, she is :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Episode 1 – Chapter 6**

Ashley bit her lip as she sat at the booth in the diner. She had agreed to join Sam for something to eat after school; despite the struggle this posed for her.

' _Damn, can't stop thinking about...what is wrong with me…?'_ She wondered to herself. _'Urgh, there's no other possibility, it's gotta be...'_

She knew now, with certainty, that her feelings for Sam were starting to grow beyond friendship; she was developing a strong crush on the girl. She bit her lip as Sam returned to their table, she found herself looking carefully at her; taking in as many details as she could. The golden blonde hair tied loosely in a bun, her hazel eyes. Just two of the physically attractive things about Sam, but certainly the most immediately noticeable.

"Hey, sorry for the wait." Sam said quickly as she sat down. "Food will be here soon."

As she said this she passed Ashley her drink, holding onto her own.  
"Thanks. No trouble." She replied.

It was then Ashley noticed something; something which worried her.

' _She is smiling, and happy, but...her eyes...Something isn't right, she seems worked up about something.'_ She couldn't help but notice. _'More so than...yesterday, she's been getting more and more worked up these days.'_

Ashley couldn't deny it, it worried her greatly.

She pondered for a moment, wondering if she should bring it up; but unsure how, especially how to do so gently. She didn't want to seem like she was prying after all.

Trying to ease into it she spoke. "So, how've you been?"

Sam shrugged. "Oh, good, yeah, nothing major happening."

"Cool, cool..." She replied; feeling awkward again.

Silence stretched out between them, Sam began to notice and took a sip from her drink before asking.

"Ash, are you alright, you're very quiet, I mean, more than..."

Ashley quickly replied. "I'm, I'm okay, I just..."

She sighed, she couldn't think of any way to lead up to it, so she had only one choice.

She simply spoke the truth. "I'm just concerned about you, Sam."

"Me?"

"Yeah, you've had a strange look in your eyes these past few days." Ashley replied. "It's like you're worried about something."

Sam tensed for a moment before shaking her head. "Oh, that...It, it's nothing really, just, family troubles."

"Oh?"

"Yeah; just started, happening recently and, I honestly don't know what to think." Sam explained. "It's nothing major though, don't worry about it."

Ashley nodded slowly. "Well, okay...if you're sure."

Both of them were then saved any further awkwardness when the food finally arrived.

* * *

Returning home, Ashley couldn't help but dwell on what Sam had said; it worried her to no end.

' _Trouble with her family, Sam, that doesn't seem...The Giddings, they don't seem the type for anything that could...'_ She thought to herself. _'Sam hinted she was, suspicious about something, about them...But why?'_

It didn't make sense to her, but it also distressed her as she could see it distressed Sam and seemed to be eating her up inside.

She was startled by her own thoughts. _'Whoa, when did I become so...okay, I really am crushing on Sam.'_

It was the only explanation she could think of, to explain why she was so aware about Sam's emotions and such. But when she entered the house, all such thoughts were driven from her mind when she encountered what was awaiting her return. Almost the moment she walked through the door she heard her father.  
"Ashley!"

She was startled when she noted how frantic he sounded and when he approached her she saw he looked upset, worried, and began to feel afraid.  
"What...what's going on?"

Looking around she noted that everything seemed to be in a panic, she couldn't see Kelly or her mother anywhere.

But she soon got her answers when her father spoke. "It's Kelly, she, she's been taken to hospital."

"Hospital?!"

"Appendicitis...Your mother's already there with her, we should..."

He didn't even need to finish, and before Ashley knew it, she was being driven to the hospital, panicking, fearful for her sister.

* * *

Some hours later found her sitting in the hospital, her parents on either side of her, still waiting.

' _Oh God, please no...Kelly, what, why did this happen, oh...'_ She thought frantically.

Rebecca turned to her eldest daughter and spoke softly. "Ashley please; don't overthink things; we have to have faith that the doctors can fix this."

"But, mom, she, Kelly, is...they..."

"Your mother is right Ashley." Her father said. "We need to be strong."

Ashley bowed her head, she was trying, but the fear and panic were just too much.

She bit her lip, trying to stay focused on something else, to no avail. _'Appendicitis, my god...of all things. Not life-threatening on it's own, although it can be...nasty. But Kelly is, her constitution isn't exactly...'_

Her thoughts were cut short by her father's voice, especially as it was clear he was talking to a doctor.

"Doctor, is she…?"

The doctor nodded. "Yes, we've worked as well as we could and your daughter is out of danger Mr. Brown. However there has been some...difficulty, due to her, weaker system. She hasn't fully recovered yet and, we're not sure exactly when she will."

It wasn't the best news they could have got. But it was all they had and it was better than the alternative. But for Ashley, things wouldn't be right again, not until her sister was once more safe and well.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	7. Episode 1 - Chapter 7

**Until Dawn: Bound by Fate**

Chapter 7 of my Until Dawn story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, yeah they are, yeah, it's a tough one and sadly, it's going to affect Ashley's mental state the next time we see her and Sam.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
thedarkpokemaster: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, they are, and it doesn't really get better in the next few chapters either, brace yourself.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Episode 1 – Chapter 7**

Emily Davis knew she was many things, intelligent, persuasive, resourceful; she knew she could easily win any debate she got into, as she proved every time she was in the school's debating club. She also admitted she could be bitchy at times and had a short temper.

But then, having to live up to such high standards made such things natural. Yet one thing she certainly wasn't, was a quitter. She knew things were rough with Mike just now, but she knew she could fix this; and hopefully stop Mike's wandering eyes.

' _If he could just stop with that, everything would be fine...But hey, this is sure to work.'_ She thought to herself.

She was getting herself ready; Mike had texted her asking to meet up. He said he needed to talk and Emily knew exactly what about. Their argument a few days ago; about the aforementioned wandering eyes.

She shook her head. _'Just play it cool Em; if you're sincere he'll understand. Then, just let this outfit do the rest.'_

She grinned as she carefully checked herself in the mirror, making sure her clothes were perfect; a pair of black leggings, tight in all the right places, a grey cashmere sweater and knee high black boots.

' _Perfect; this should keep Mike's eyes from wandering.'_ Emily thought as she finished checking her hair and applying a simple but sensual coat of red lipstick. _'Especially to Beth Washington...is it me or is she showing her legs a lot more these days, skirts, shorts...wasn't like that last year, even when it was warm?'_

She shook her head, why was she thinking about Beth, she had to go and meet Mike. Satisfied she was ready she turned and began to make her way out the door; time to set things right.

* * *

Mike sighed; he had to admit, he wasn't looking forward to this. But he knew it had to be done.

' _I just...it's the only way, but God, how do I explain this; especially to Em, she'll.'_ He wondered.

Shaking his head he tried to compose himself; he checked himself in the mirror; he had dressed up in blue jeans, a navy blue button up shirt and simple black shoes. Not the most fancy outfit, but certainly not something casual either. Yet why was he wondering about his clothes.

His mind told him. _'Remember what you're really trying to do here Mikey; you're not dressing to impress, you're...'_

Grimacing he turned away, checking his phone. He noted the time and knew he had to hurry. If he was late it would just make things that much harder; for then Emily would already be pissed off. Despite how hard this was, he knew it was something he had to do. He couldn't just keep denying the truth anymore, he needed to face up to it and just do what had to be done.

' _Alright, let's do this...'_ He told himself.

He had to admit, looking back now, he was starting to see that things had been going wrong for quite some time and it was only now he was staring to notice it. He knew what it was he actually sought and that was why he had to do this; it would be for the best, for him and Emily. Knowing he couldn't delay any further, he readied himself and left the house, heading to meet up with Emily; to break up with her.

* * *

When Emily arrived Mike inwardly cringed.

' _Shit, she had to...now this just got harder, dammit...'_

He couldn't deny she looked good and she clearly knew it too from the way she was smirking. But the look on her face made him realize.

That was when his worries truly began. _'She has absolutely no idea, the reason I asked to meet her. She thinks it's just gonna be some talk, that she can_ fix _things. Oh, this is not going to be pretty.'_

Soon she was close enough and he did his best not to appear downcast yet not offer any false hope.

"Em..."

"Hey." She replied with a certain flirtatious undercurrent to her voice.

He shook his head. "We need to talk."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." He replied. "About us."

"Oh Mike, you..." She began.

He hardened his gaze. "Not like that Em, I mean..."

"You..." She gasped; suddenly realizing.

"Yeah."

"Don't." She hissed.

But Mike shook his head, he had to say it. "Em, no, this isn't working and you know it."

Her whole body went rigid, Mike remained tense too, worrying. Emily couldn't believe what she was hearing, that wasn't how this was supposed to go. Her eyes stung but she blinked furiously, she wouldn't cry, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

' _Bastard, how dare he, after everything we…!'_ She thought venomously; even though she could barely get the words out. "You…You..."

Mike just shook his head.

That just made it worse, the expression on Mike's face; he was acting as if he was disappointed, upset, _acting as if he was sorry for her._

"Emily, be honest, think about it." He said softly. "We just weren't working, and don't forget what happened that day..."

"Don't remind me." She snapped.

But he continued. "We can't keep doing this, especially if you..."

"So it's my fault!" She yelled. _'Typical, try and turn the blame on me now!'_

Mike shook his head vehemently. "I didn't say that."

"Yeah, sure..."

"Look Em." He said, insistent. "I'm not blaming anyone; I'm just trying to explain things."

But she'd heard enough; glowering she spat out her words with all the venom she could muster.

"Just fuck off, Michael."

Then turned and stormed away, refusing to look back at him; refusing to acknowledge the stinging in her eyes, now stronger than ever. Mike watched her go, silently cursing to himself.

' _That could have gone better...Just great.'_ He thought sadly.

He then shook his head. While not how he wanted it to go, he knew it was done. He had broken up with Emily; he just wished there was some way to ease the pain he had no doubt inflicted upon her. With a heavy sigh he trudged back home; it was hard, it had to be done, but it sure didn't feel good.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	8. Episode 1 - Chapter 8

**Until Dawn: Bound by Fate**

Chapter 8 of my Until Dawn story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
thedarkpokemaster: Yeah, the rest of this episode for example, expect a lot to go downhill. Yeah, especially when we think of what's happened between them, oh and I hope you've been noticing a few odd hints regarding Emily.  
Holywoodunderfed: True on both counts :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Episode 1 – Chapter 8**

Ashley was at home, in her room, lost in thought, worrying endlessly about her sister.

' _God, this is...Kelly...'_ Her mind raced. _'She's doing alright now, but...She's still not...'_

She couldn't help but fret; worried that, while currently stable, something could go wrong, that Kelly's condition could worsen. That even though her appendicitis had been treated, her weakened system would cause her to pick up some other illness, potentially worse.

The knock at the door and her father's voice jolted her out of her thoughts. "Ashley."

"Dad?" She replied, startled.

"I need to talk to you."

"O-okay." She bit her lip, finally sitting up.

Her father entered the room and approached her, sitting next to her on the bed. There was a momentary silence, during which Ashley was worried something had happened.

But then Andrew Brown finally broke it. "Your mother and I have been wondering, about you, spending so much time with this girl...Samantha was it?"  
"Oh, Sam, yeah…?" Ashley replied, a little surprised.

"What exactly is going on?" He asked. "I mean, it seems rather sudden."

Ashley shook her head. "It's nothing."

"Ashley..."

"Dad really, it's fine...Sam's just a new friend; we met one day and, things kinda just, hit it off from there." She explained quickly.

Andrew sighed but nodded and then left. It was then Ashley's phone buzzed and she checked it, it was a text from Sam, asking her to meet, she texted back and quickly got ready to leave; wondering what Sam wanted.

* * *

Having got Ashley's reply to her text, Sam began preparing herself to go out.

' _You can do this...'_ She told herself.

She had something important to talk to Ashley about after all. But then, something unexpected happened. She had just finished getting ready when her mother's voice called out.

"Sam!"

"Huh?"

"Come down here a minute, we need to talk to you." She said.

Confused Sam made her way downstairs. She spotted her parents, Thomas Giddings, a brown haired, brown eyed man, and Lisa Giddings, a woman with black hair and blue eyes. That was something that always gave her pause, her parents appearances.

"What's up?" She asked.

It was her father who spoke. "Your mother and I have been wondering...about you spending so much time with that girl Ashley lately..."

"Yeah?"

"We're just curious, since I don't recall you ever mentioning this girl before, yet suddenly, you are friends with her and spend so much time together…?" Thomas explained.

Sam just smiled. "Dad, relax, it's cool, really, she's a new friend, that's all."

Thomas didn't look convinced, but then her mother spoke.

"Thomas, Sam's right, let's not worry too much about it." Lisa remarked. "Sam has many friends after all, and they're all different, why should we worry specifically about one girl?"

Thomas sighed but nodded. "Right, you're right...Sorry Sam, we just.

"It's cool; well, actually, I was just about to go out...I'll see you later."

They nodded and she left, heading out to meet with Ashley.

* * *

When Ashley reached their meeting place she bit her lip, trying once more to calm herself, the fluttering feeling in her stomach was back and stronger than ever.

' _Get a grip Ash, this silly little crush on Sam is getting out hand.'_ She told herself.

Seeing her Sam smiled and greeted her.

"Hey Ash."

"Hey..." She replied.

Sam noticed that and looked confused. "Ash, what's up?"

Realizing how she had replied, Ashley shook her head quickly.

"Nothing much." She paused and then smiled. "You?"

Sam seemed a little taken aback by this; but then nodded slowly, looking thoughtful.

"There is...something, actually." She muttered.

"Oh?" Ashley replied and, when Sam nodded, asked. "What is it?"

Sam paused for a moment, looking awkward and actually unsure. This worried Ashley and, typically, when she got worried nowadays, even if the situation wasn't remotely related to it, her thoughts went to Kelly.

But when Sam spoke, her words shocked Ashly. "Say, you're dad works in the...medical field right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I was wondering; does he have access to stuff for; DNA testing and that?" Sam asked.

Ashley tilted her head, confused. "Um, yeah, he does, but, why? What does that…?"

"I was hoping we could ask for his help; I need to...check something, I need some DNA testing done." Sam explained quickly.

Ashley froze, shocked. Her mind wasn't fully on the moment, still fretting about her sister. But her father's words came back to her too. Sam's request, the questions about her father. Put together in her head it came to only one conclusion; one that made her suddenly feel furious, and hurt.

She actually felt betrayed; she suddenly wondered, was this it? All that time she thought it was genuine, but she should have seen it coming, something like Sam, befriending the nobody that she was. There just had to be a catch and now here it was. But what hurt the most was how she had fallen for it.

' _And worse, how I started falling for her!'_ Ashley realized as the words tumbled out. "You want what?"

"Just, what I said." Sam replied, a little startled at Ashley's tone.

"Are you crazy!?" Ashley suddenly snapped.

Sam stepped back. "I..."

But Ashley couldn't stop it now, it hurt too much, her mind felt like it was going to explode. "So that's why! That's why you wanted to be my friend!"  
"Ash, please..." Sam began, looking shocked and horrified.

"You were just using me all this time!"

"No!" Sam cried; looking horrified.

But Ashley had no time for any more of her lies. "Save it, I don't need any excuses!"  
"Ash!" Sam cried out.

But it was no use, Ashley had turned and walked away, now disappearing from sight, ignoring Sam and leaving her alone.

"Urgh, I..." Sam muttered before letting out a scream and nearly punching a nearby tree. "FUCK!".

Dejected and now frustrated and angry, Sam left the area too, heading back home, realizing that, however irrational Ashley's reaction was, she was the one who had well and truly fucked it all up with her brazen request.

Now she had to figure out how to mend this, for the last thing she wanted was to lose Ashley.

Her best and truest friend.

* * *

End of chapter, things have taken a sharp turn now, read and review please.


	9. Episode 1 - Chapter 9

**Until Dawn: Bound by Fate**

Chapter 9 of my Until Dawn story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
thedarkpokemaster: Yes indeed, but well, wait and see what happens. As for that, it's something that's only really happened with Emily, but okay.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks and yeah, they certainly do.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Episode 1 – Chapter 9**

Glowering as she stalked through the school campus, Emily was fuming. She still couldn't believe that Mike had dared to treat her that way. Worse it was clear he wasn't joking around, they were now broken up.

' _This is, urgh, I can't believe he, what do I do now?'_ Her thoughts raced.

What was worse was how easily Mike seemed to have given up on them, not even attempting to try and fix things, but immediately going for the break up option.

"Em?"

She turned, her anger spiking when she saw it was Jess.

' _Of course, it would be her...No doubt here to gloat.'_ She thought bitterly. _'After all, who else would Mike ditch me for but that slut...'_

But her anger was slightly blunted by the look on Jess' face, she wasn't smug or anything like that, in fact, she looked concerned.

"Hey, are you..." Jess began hesitantly.

But Emily just glowered; so Jess wasn't here to gloat, she was here to pity her.

"What the fuck do you want?"

To her credit, Jess didn't back down. "To warn you, you need to be careful, haven't you heard..."

Emily rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, do I look like I give a fuck?"

"You should."

Jess looked so startlingly serious that Emily relented.

"Yeah?"

Jess nodded and began to explain.

Emily almost wanted to roll her eyes as Jess began trying to warn her about the stalker that was apparently going around campus, Emily had heard all about this before, about the previous two victims.

"Okay, and?" She replied aggressively. "I can handle myself Jess."

"Em!"

Emily shook her head, stalking away; honestly unable to believe Jess was so worried about this whole stalker issue. They were both perfectly capable of handling themselves, what did they have to fear. Watching Emily walk off Jess was horrified at how dismissively Emily had taken the news of the danger they faced.

"Jess…"

She started and turned to see Matt standing there. "Hey, I...I heard what happened…?"

She bit her lip. "Ah, Matt, hey...you, heard?"

"Yeah." He replied. "Damn, I can't believe Emily is..."

"I know, she acts like she doesn't care. Something is, she's gonna be in danger if she isn't careful." Jess replied.

Matt agreed but knew, just as Jess did, that Emily wasn't going to let them in, which left them fearful, wondering how they could help her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ashley was shut up in her room, distraught, her mind still full of that little incident with Sam.

' _Urgh, I can't...fuck this, how could she do this?'_ Ashley thought to herself.

She was fighting back tears, still upset by Sam's betrayal.

She shook her head sadly. _'I should have known, a girl like Sam, what could she possibly want with a nobody. She didn't want to be friends with me, she just wanted me to use me for whatever she wants with this DNA thing for...'_

Furiously trying to blink away the tears; Ashley did not see her mother standing in the doorway, watching her, concerned, but unsure how to approach her. It didn't make sense, she had looked so happy until recently and now suddenly she was like this.

' _She doesn't even hang out with Sam anymore; what is going on here?'_

But unfortunately, with everything going on, it looked like things were going downhill for the family, with no end currently in sight.

* * *

At the same time, in her own room, at her own home, Sam sighed as she contemplated how things had completely fucked up.

' _God, how could I have been so, urgh...What am I gonna do?'_ She thought to herself worried.

She shook her head, trying to think, hoping to figure out some way to try and resolve this, she couldn't leave Ashley like this, the poor girl deserved better. Meanwhile, downstairs, Thomas Giddings had been noticing a few things that worried him.

"Lisa..." He said softly, approaching his wife.

She turned to him. "Hmm?"  
"It's….I'm worried, about Sam, and, and Ashley."

She paused at that. "Ashley, the girl Sam was hanging out with?"

Thomas nodded. "Yeah not lately though..."

Lisa tensed, she had notice that too. "You think, something happened?"

Thomas nodded and it was clear, they were both having the same concerns.

Yet how to approach the issue was something that troubled them; especially as, adding to their worries, even before this whole issue with Ashley Brown, they had noticed Sam was becoming more and more secretive and withdrawn, as if something troubled her, something she didn't want to share with them for some reason.

Whatever the reason was, due to the effect it had on Sam, it scared them.

* * *

Hidden away from sight, in a dark underground room, a shadowy figure smirked as he looked around his workshop. Of particular note was the large notice board which took up one side of the wall, on it were various pictures, pictures of several girls. He grinned as he observed the pictures.

' _Excellent, yes, perfect...now, it's time to begin.'_ He reflected.

He was ready and now he would claim his next victim; just as he had done before, especially to those two girls; how the rumours flew around the school when he released the pictures online. Now he had already picked out his next target, examining her pictures closely.

Soon he would have her and add yet another collection to his work. As he turned to leave, he prepared himself, knowing that soon, he'd have her right where he wanted her.

Especially since, as he had been watching carefully he knew, she was vulnerable now.

' _You will be my next masterpiece...Emily Davis.'_

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	10. Episode 1 - Chapter 10

**Until Dawn: Bound by Fate**

Chapter 10 of my Until Dawn story, we enter a particularly dark moment now, be ready. This chapter has been updated, to add in a special ending montage, to which I'd recommend playing the song 'Flaws' by Daughter, to match the mood of the scene, it's the second last section before the end of chapter part, anyway enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, yeah :)  
thedarkpokemaster: Indeed, it's looking pretty bad, well, just wait and see, it's shown here in this chapter, just remember what the other girls have been speaking of and what happened to two others (one of them being Jess' cousin).  
Holywoodunderfed: It has indeed and sadly, yes, it will, here we go.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Episode 1 – Chapter 10**

Exiting the party venue from which she had been trying to have a good time, trying to forget her troubles, Emily shook her head, sighing, frustrated and by no means having a good time.

' _This was supposed to help; I was supposed to forget...'_ She thought miserably. _'So much for that, sweet fuck all.'_

Still glowering she stalked down the street, not caring it was late at night. Right now she just wanted to be alone. She knew she should be getting home, but that was the last place she wanted to be.

She merely felt more down at that. _'Stuck in the house, with all...them, my family, urgh...'_

She was still not over the break-up that had occurred and remained angry. She recalled that time a few days ago where Jess tried to talk to her.

' _Bitch kept trying to make stuff up, acting like she...she...'_ Emily thought furiously.

She knew Jess was right about there being a stalker around; but she was clearly exaggerating the danger about it. Emily had already explained how they were capable of handling themselves. Those other girls, the ones who were caught and subjected to that psycho's twisted games, it was because they were weak, no other possibility. She was actually surprised Jess tried to use that to steer the conversation, rather than just get to the point and start bragging. She knew it had to be Jess that Mike had ditched her for anyway, why wouldn't it be.

Smirking as he observed the approaching girl, the figure clad in black readied himself. She was certainly the best looking one yet, even better than the girl he had captured previously.

' _A real beauty she was, spunky, certainly qualified...but too much of a stereotypical cheerleader.'_ He reflected. _'But you, Emily Davis, are an excellent choice for my art...Beautiful, driven, smart...Hmmm, I think with a little, improvement, you'd be perfect.'_

As he thought this he observed Emily's clothing. A pair of black leggings, tight enough to define her curves, a white designer undershirt with designer denim jacket over it and black calf-high boots. In all a very nice look, but he had something else in mind. She was getting closer now and he slipped back, deeper into the shadows, watching carefully, waiting for his moment. As she passed his hiding place he acted, there was no one else about. He grabbed her, dragging her back into the shadows, his hand clamping firmly over her mouth.

"Whht thm-Gmt thm fhgg hff mm!" She screamed furiously.

She struggled trying to prise his hand off her mouth, kicking her legs, but he wouldn't yield.

"Save it, Emily." He hissed. "You will need your strength for my plans."

She froze at that, shocked at him knowing her name. But her struggles soon resumed, just as he raised his other hand and injected her neck with the needle he was carrying.

"Hw, whht…!" She yelped before her struggles began to weaken. "Hhh, Hm-N...nh..."

He smirked as she went limp in his grasp, unconscious. Safely storing away the needle he lifted her up, slinging her over his shoulder and carried her down the alleyway towards his car which was waiting, the trunk open, ready to receive her.

* * *

When Emily came to, the first thing she realized was that it was cold. The second was the reason for that, which also led to the third thing.

"WHHT THM FHGG!?" She screamed.

She was cold because she was lying in a strange area, one she couldn't make out clearly due to still feeling hazy from the drugs, clad only in her dark blue lace thong and matching bra. She was also bound and gagged with duct tape, wrapped around her wrists, ankles and thighs, several strips were firmly secured over her mouth and her arms were secured behind her back. She felt her face heat up and no wonder she was blushing, this was humiliating, and scary.

"WHH DND THNF, LMT MM GH!" She screamed, trying to struggle, only able to pull feebly at the tape binding her.

She heard a dark laugh and the same voice from before.

"Ah good, you're awake Emily, now we can begin..." He said.

She tensed, then her anger returned. "WHHT THM-FHGGMR NHH-!"

She was cut short and yelped as there was a loud smacking noise and she felt a stinging pain across her left butt cheek, he had smacked her ass.

"Behave now, or I'll have to give you another dose." He hissed.

"WHHT, NH, PLMHFM NH!" She cried out in a panic. _'Shit this is, this must be the guy...Jess, Jess was right...'_

She suddenly felt a wave of something, fear, remorse, she wasn't sure exactly what, only that it wasn't pleasant.

"Now to begin." He was saying.

She wondered what he meant.

She soon got her answer when she heard a distinctive clicking nose, which could only come from a camera, an old fashioned hand-held camera, rather than a phone, but still, a camera.

She panicked at once. "NH, NHH GHN'T!"

She remembered the other girls, they had gone through this, the pictures, she was going to have pictures of herself, bound and gagged in her skimpy underwear shown all over the internet. She be totally ruined, humiliated, everybody who saw her would know.

The man just laughed. "I can, and I am, Emily. Now, enough...let's get this lovely body captured perfectly...Such wonderful curves, cute underwear choice by the way."

Her only response was to moan into her gag as he took his perverted pictures. She was powerless now and she hated it. He kept commenting on her body, her legs, her breasts, even her ass as he moved to take pictures from various angles, always making sure her face was in shot, turning her head when needed. She was still too weak to resist properly.

"This is sure to be a masterpiece, my best art yet." The man was saying. "You should be proud Emily, of all my models so far, you are so much more than the others."

She didn't say anything to that, instead trying to focus. The drug was wearing off, she was starting to see clearly, so she was trying to get a good look at the room she was in.

She never got her chance however, for at that moment, a shadow was over her and she knew it was the guy. He was kneeling next to her.

"Alright Emily, my thanks for the wonderful photoshoot." He said. "Now, it's time for you to be released, but first...you need to sleep."

She tried to struggle, realizing right away what he intended, but it was no use, the needle pricked her neck again and he injected her with whatever drug he had used on her before, used on those other girls. Now she was just like them.

"HW, NH, NH...Nh...!"

Her words faded as her vision did and it was a mercy in her eyes when the blackness finally consumed her.

* * *

Within her room, laying on her bed, Ashley glowered as she stared at the wall; still furious, angry at Sam for her betrayal; she couldn't believe Sam had befriended her, simply to use her for her own ends. She snarled as just the memory of it infuriated her. Even the sounds of her parents knocking on the door, attempting to talk to her again didn't change her mood, she remained furious.

Seated on her bed, in her own home, Sam shook her head, still replaying that last meeting she had with Ashley in her mind. She cursed her own foolishness, unable to believe she could have been so stupid as to not explain things properly. Still furious with herself she let out a frustrated groan and, acting purely on emotion, punched her nearby pillow.

Waking up, cold and feeling horribly helpless, Emily realized she was lying on a street somewhere, still in only her underwear. She barely had time to feel embarrassed by that when she heard the shouts and her misery couldn't get worse. Approaching her hurriedly, shocked and horrified by the sight of her like this, Mike, Jess and Matt all knelt next to her, wishing to help her, but having already been instructed to do so, they didn't touch her. Emily's parents and the police also approached her, surrounding her and, in Emily's eyes, this was the worst thing possible.

Unaware of the dramas that were occurring right now, Beth Washington sat down, smoothing her denim shorts as she did so, laughing at something Hannah just said, Josh and Chris sat nearby, also grinning, they continued to talk and pass time together, joking and laughing, happily passing the time together.

* * *

 **Next time, on Bound by Fate**

Jess smiled to herself, glad that another day of school was over; casually crossing the road, heading to the nearby coffee shop. She barely had any time to react when she heard the screech of tyres, she turned, eyes wide, to see the car barrelling towards her, with no chance of stopping.

* * *

End of chapter, so we reach the end of Episode 1, stay tuned for Episode 2, due for release in May this year, read and review please.


	11. Episode 2 - Chapter 1

**Until Dawn: Bound by Fate**

Chapter 11 of my Until Dawn story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, yeah, she should have, well, we'll just have to wait and see.  
thedarkpokemaster: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yes indeed.**

Now onto the story, just a note, the first scene focused on Emily in this chapter, basically the whole scene where she is in her room, to get the mood of the scene, some recommended music, just like with the last chapter of Episode 1, this time, the song is 'All I Wanted' by Daughter. Anyway, this chapter will open with a collection of scenes from Episode 1, as a sort of reminder for a few salient points of that episode.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Episode 2 – Chapter 1**

On the Previous Episode of Bound By Fate:

Ashley struggled for words, embarrassed and feeling guilty. Her lack of attention made her walk right into Samantha Giddings.

"I...I..." She stammered.

Yet Samantha just smiled, casually picking up the items they had both dropped.

"Here." She said with a warm smile, handing some items to Ashley. "You dropped these."

Taking the items in her trembling hands, Ashley finally found her voice properly.

"I'm so sorry I...I didn't mean to."

Samantha shook her head. "It's cool, really, it was an accident, alright."

Biting her lip Ashley nodded, surprised.

XXXXX

Ashley thought on Sam's words and, trying to make some form of conversation, spoke. "Um...Well, that thing you said, about knowing the real me?"

"Yeah?" Sam replied.

"Maybe, now is a good time to start...I'd, like to know the real you too." She replied.

Sam laughed lightly at that, but nodded, smiling.

XXXXX

"You think I don't know?" Emily snapped. "I saw you, do you think I'm blind, that I can't see..."

Suddenly it made sense, in a way.

Mike shook his head. "I think you're overreacting Emily, seriously. All I did was say hello to Beth."

"Yeah, that's all you _said_ but that's not what I'm talking about." Emily continued.

Mike looked around, still startled by her sudden outbursts.

"Yeah, talk...right..." Emily remarked. "You think I didn't see you staring at her ass...her legs. Think they look nice that slutty tiny skirt do you?"

XXXXX

"Emily, be honest, think about it." Mike said softly. "We just weren't working, and don't forget what happened that day..."

"Don't remind me." She snapped.

But he continued. "We can't keep doing this, especially if you..."

"So it's my fault!" She yelled. _'Typical, try and turn the blame on me now!'_

Mike shook his head vehemently. "I didn't say that."

"Yeah, sure..."

"Look Em." He said, insistent. "I'm not blaming anyone; I'm just trying to explain things."

But she'd heard enough; glowering she spat out her words with all the venom she could muster.

"Just fuck off, Michael."

XXXXX

' _And worse, how I started falling for her!'_ Ashley realized as the words tumbled out. "You want what?"

"Just, what I said." Sam replied, a little startled at Ashley's tone.

"Are you crazy!?" Ashley suddenly snapped.

Sam stepped back. "I..."

But Ashley couldn't stop it now, it hurt too much, her mind felt like it was going to explode. "So that's why! That's why you wanted to be my friend!"  
"Ash, please..." Sam began, looking shocked and horrified.

"You were just using me all this time!"

"No!" Sam cried; looking horrified.

But Ashley had no time for any more of her lies. "Save it, I don't need any excuses!"

"Ash!" Sam cried out.

But it was no use, Ashley had turned and walked away, now disappearing from sight, ignoring Sam and leaving her alone.

XXXXX

He grabbed her, dragging her back into the shadows, his hand clamping firmly over her mouth.

"Whht thm-Gmt thm fhgg hff mm!" She screamed furiously.

She struggled trying to prise his hand off her mouth, kicking her legs, but he wouldn't yield.

"Save it, Emily." He hissed. "You will need your strength for my plans."

She froze at that, shocked at him knowing her name. But her struggles soon resumed, just as he raised his other hand and injected her neck with the needle he was carrying.

"Hw, whht…!" She yelped before her struggles began to weaken. "Hhh, Hm-N...nh..."

He smirked as she went limp in his grasp, unconscious.

XXXXX

Waking up, cold and feeling horribly helpless, Emily realized she was lying on a street somewhere, still in only her underwear. She barely had time to feel embarrassed by that when she heard the shouts and her misery couldn't get worse. Approaching her hurriedly, shocked and horrified by the sight of her like this, Mike, Jess and Matt all knelt next to her, wishing to help her, but having already been instructed to do so, they didn't touch her. Emily's parents and the police also approached her, surrounding her and, in Emily's eyes, this was the worst thing possible.

* * *

Lying on her side on her bed, Emily bit back another sob as she stared listlessly at the wall. It had been a whole week since her kidnapping and in that time she had hardly left her room.

' _I'm surprised I'm not having the school calling...my family actually bothered to come up with some excuse?'_ She wondered. _'Why would they do that; they just...I mean, they know I was kidnapped and, and those...pictures.'_

She shook her head. Still locked in dismay. She was still haunted by nightmares of that man, the way he acted, the pictures he took of her, the humiliation she endured; being stripped to her underwear, even stripped naked while unconscious at one point. She was afraid mostly of her family's reaction.

' _They don't have any sympathy for me, they blame me for what happened, it's my fault I was stupid enough to get kidnapped.'_ She thought sadly. _'To make matters worse, I can't show my face in public anymore; that bastard he...he...'_

She bit her lip, finally getting off the bed and checking her computer again; she shuddered. For there, online for all to see, just like the previous two victims, were the pictures taken of her.

She was unable to keep the sob from escaping this time. _'I'm ruined now...how can I ever...'_

Even as she thought it, she glared, a new feeling overcoming her.

' _No, No, I can't think like that; I can't let this beat me...I refuse to be beaten by this. I am done feeling sorry for myself.'_

She knew how she looked, no make up, her hair a rats nest, her skin looked awful, she was ashamed to admit she hadn't had a shower since then. But she had made her decision now, and so, grabbing everything she needed, she immediately headed towards her en-suite bathroom.

* * *

She tried not to react to the obvious surprise on her family's faces. Seated around the table for breakfast was her father, Steven, and mother, Clarissa. As well as her four older brothers, Shane, Desmond, Peter and Wesley.

' _Dad's a doctor, mom's a lawyer, and all my brothers are geniuses...then there's me, the youngest and only girl...urgh...'_ She thought dejectedly.

She was also the only one to take after her father in appearance, her mother was blonde, with pale skin and green eyes. Traits passed on to her brothers, although Shane and Desmond had taken to growing facial hair. She had finally showered and cleaned herself up, her hair as perfect, her make-up fixed, everything looked good again.

"Emily..." Her mother spoke, her surprise clear.

Emily just sat down and helped herself to breakfast. "I'm ready for school today, I..."

Steven suddenly spoke up. "Emily; please...what happened to you was horrible, if you need more time..."

Emily was startled to see her father's expression, hear his words. The look that the rest of the family gave her. They weren't judging her, they sympathized with her.

"I...I'm fine, really, I'll manage." She replied quickly.

She was sure it was just a test however, to make her show weakness, well, she wouldn't. She was ready, ready to continue her life, not letting the kidnapping get the best of her.

* * *

Sitting on her bed, Sam sighed, head bowed, she was lost in thought. Her thoughts being on a certain red haired girl.

' _Ashley, dammit, why was I so…?'_ She thought, frustrated.

She still thought back to their fight, of how Ashley flipped out, furious. The more she thought about it, the more guilty she felt.

She realized now her error. _'The way I built up to it, the things I said...I can't blame Ashley for getting upset. It did sound like I was trying to use her, that I only became her friend to use her family connections, But...'_

She grimaced, thinking about that. She hadn't wanted that at all. She was just hoping Ashley could help her due to her current problems, which still lingered.

' _If only I'd been more...exact. If only I made it clear.'_ She thought sadly. _'I didn't know Ashley's dad worked in the medical field before we became friends. I truly wanted to be friends with her, then discovered that, something which could help me, but…'_

She shook her head; this wasn't getting her any closer to resolving this. The truth was, she missed Ashley, hanging out with her, being herself for a change, she missed being so relaxed and happy, the way only Ashley could make her feel. She made up her mind, she'd have to do something about it, she just hoped she could find Ashley and convince her to listen, today at school seemed like the best time.

* * *

Ashley bit her lip, visiting her sister in hospital before going to school that day. Kelly was sitting upright in her bed now, looking better, but it was still too early to tell.

' _I hope, I hope she'll get better, so close but...but anything can happen.'_ She reflected.

She wasn't just checking up on Kelly however, she was trying to distract herself from the one thing she couldn't stop thinking about.

' _Sam...Urgh, why am I still thinking about her; she betrayed me and, and...'_ She thought to herself; before admitting. _'But I can't help it; I...I love her, I still love her.'_

She couldn't deny it any further; she was in love with Sam. She was sure this was why the pain of Sam's betrayal of her trust was much more painful. Yet no matter what she thought, she couldn't help but wonder, wonder if maybe she had overreacted.

She made up her mind. _'I'll talk to Sam in school today, maybe, maybe we can...'_

She could only hope that something good would come from this. Otherwise she was sure she'd never get this turmoil from within her dealt with.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	12. Episode 2 - Chapter 2

**Until Dawn: Bound by Fate**

Chapter 12 of my Until Dawn story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, here we go :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, well, she does, to an extent.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
thedarkpokemaster: Thanks; glad you enjoyed it, well, wait and see :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Episode 2 – Chapter 2**

Sam bit her lip as she stood up, packing her things in her bag as the last class of the day ended. She hadn't had a chance all day, yet her inner turmoil only grew because of it. Now she couldn't take it anymore, she had to find Ashley, before she left the school. Leaving the classroom she hurried through the corridors, weaving through the crowds, surprising a number of them.

A few people called to her, but she was in too much of a rush to reply. She just hoped they'd understand, she really wasn't in the mood to explain things after all. Finally she stopped, gasping for breath as she arrived at Ashley's locker, the red-headed girl was putting her books in her locker. Sam finally caught her breath, yet she felt strange all of a sudden; and it had nothing to do with her nervousness in dealing with trying to reconcile with her.

Quickly recovering however she hurried over. Ashley was lost in thought as she put her books away; the school day had been so desperately lonely and her mind was in turmoil, too focused on her issues with Sam and her worries. It was then she spotted the blonde girl, cautiously approaching her; her eyes widened.

"Sam...hey..." She said warily, uncertain.

Sam nodded slowly and then seemed to notice how she was acting. "You okay?"

Ashley sighed. "I was about to ask, I mean, we..."

She cringed, she was already making a mess of things. Then she saw Sam's sympathetic expression.

With a soft smile Sam took a step closer.

"Yeah, about that...Listen we, I think we need to talk."

Ashley nodded. "Yeah."

So, despite the awkwardness still hanging thickly between them, they left the school, heading to Sam's favourite area again. Once there, Sam thought for a moment, before shaking her head.

"Listen, Ash, I...I wanna apologize, about that day." She said.

"You...Me too, I...I'm sorry." Ashley replied, whispering.

Both managed a small smile before hugging each other.

"I just..." Sam began. "It was wrong of me to just, ask you like that, I'm really sorry."

Ashley smiled. "I, I see."

"I kinda rushed it." Sam admitted. "But Ash, I swear, I didn't just..."

Ashley stepped back. "I know, I should've handled it better myself. I thought you just, wanted to be friends with me, for that."

"But I didn't even know what your dad did, until we were friends." Sam pointed out.

Ashley nodded. "Something I should've remembered. Funny how things like that are only remembered...after the fact."

There was another pause, but then, both girls smiled and hugged again. They were just glad to have done this and finally, they could say, much to their relief, they were reconciled at last.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at school, Matt smiled as he left the football pitches; he was clad in simple black trousers, a black T-shirt; his usual letterman jacket and white baskets. He had in fact just changed since he was coming from practice.

' _Good practice today.'_ He reflected with a grin.

He stopped for a moment and as he looked around, he spotted Jess as she began walking towards the road. Jess was unaware of Matt's presence at that moment, preparing to cross, smirking to herself as she brushed down her clothes.

She was dressed up nice in a pair of denim jeans shorts; a blue tank-top with a short denim jacket over it, she also wore a pair of thigh-high sheer stockings and calf-high camel boots with raised heels.

Fixing her stockings, Jess' smirk widened a little.

' _Well, another day, love this outfit...especially the stockings, really make my legs look sexy...Anyway, better get going.'_

She straightened up, casually pushing her braids back over her shoulders. Matt meanwhile also approached the edge of the road, preparing to cross when he spotted something that made him tense.

Jess smiled to herself, glad that another day of school was over; casually crossing the road, heading to the nearby coffee shop. She barely had any time to react when she heard the screech of tyres, she turned, eyes wide, to see the car barrelling towards her, with no chance of stopping.

Jess inhaled sharply, fully expecting the car to hit her, for this to be her death.

"Holy shit, JESS!"

She cried out as Matt suddenly tackled her, making them both tumble along the ground, on the sidewalk, causing some rips and tears in their clothes, but they escaped, the car narrowly missed them and sped onwards.

"Oh my God..." Jess gasped, scrambling to stand up. "Is, what…?"

Matt was now kneeling next to her. "Hey, it's okay, it's okay...You're alright."

Jess shuddered. "This is; we didn't even see the...he didn't even stop."

"I know, it's alright." He tried to reassure her.

Other people had begun to show up by that point, all of them concerned, trying to talk all at once. Matt tried to make sense of things; but in the end it was clear there was nothing more that could be done. Matt's attention was focused on Jess, she was trembling, tears in her eyes, clearly in shock.

"Here, c'mon, let me help." He offered.

She started but then smiled. "I...thanks Matt, can you, can you help me back to my dorm?"

He nodded and they began heading that way. Jess was still a mess, her emotions in turmoil, but mainly she was just relieved to still be alive.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	13. Episode 2 - Chapter 3

**Until Dawn: Bound by Fate**

Chapter 13 of my Until Dawn story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, it's cool and of course :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters

* * *

 **Episode 2 – Chapter 3**

Matt continued to worry for Jess as he helped her back to her dorm.

"Still wish we'd got the number of that asshole." He muttered.

Jess managed a weak smile at that. "Y-yeah...tell me about it."

They finally reached the dorm building and entered; the dorm building was split across two floors, divided by gender, the boys dorms being on the ground floor, while the girls dorms were the next floor up. Luckily no one else was around and Matt was able to guide the still shaken Jess up the stairs and then finally, through to her dorm room, without any interruption. Once there Matt bit his lip, unsure, watching as Jess sat down on the edge of her bed. She was still trembling.

"It's okay." He said softly, trying to reassure her.

She nodded slowly. "I, I just."

He continued gently." I know, it's alright, you're safe now. Is there...anything I can do, anything I can get you?"

"Something to drink." She replied hesitantly.

"Alright, anything in particular?"

She smiled, relieved. "Just, water, thank you."

Matt nodded and went to get it.

As she waited for him; doing her best to calm herself, Jess was amazed.

' _Wow, Matt is, he actually...'_ Her mind raced as she considered this. _'He saved my life, and...and, is still trying to help me.'_

She couldn't deny she was touched. She bit her lip, the shock of what happened was certainly starting to wear off, she could feel the stinging from the cuts she had received. She looked down at her clothes, they had several tears in them, her jacket had shielded her tank-top from most damage, but there still were a couple here and there.

Her stockings had got the worst of it however, with several rips, they were utterly ruined. But those thoughts were only at the back of her mind; first and foremost in her mind was the fact she survived, that Matt had saved her.

It was at that moment the boy himself returned and she managed a proper smile this time as he handed her the water. She thanked him, taking it and sipping it slowly, feeling herself calm down.

"Matt, I..." She began, before finally shaking her head. "Thank you...it feels so inadequate but..."

He just nodded, smiling as he gently put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It's cool. I'm just glad you're alright." He said.

"Yeah." She replied softly. _'God, he cares so much...I, subconsciously I think I've noticed it, he has such a big heart, cares for everyone, but...'_

She let those thoughts wander however, focusing instead on recovering, the stinging of her cuts was a little more pronounced now, but nothing serious, still she knew she had to clean up.

After mentioning it to Matt he nodded in agreement.

"Right, sure...I'll..." He replied. "You sure you'll be alright?"

"Yeah, thanks."

So, nodding again, he left and Jess quickly began picking up her shower supplies. Once she had what she needed she began to undress, shaking her head as she slid her ruined stockings down her legs.

' _Such a shame, I loved those stockings, but, I'm alive, that's more important...All thanks to Matt.'_ She thought with a small smile.

Once down to her underwear she gathered everything she needed, removed her underwear and wrapped her towel around herself before leaving her room. She entered the shower room and before long had everything all set up, the shower running and began to relax as the hot water undid the tension in her muscles, she enjoyed the sensation, feeling better. Not even wincing at the pain of her cuts as the water cleaned them. She couldn't help but notice the way she was thinking.

' _Yes, he saved me but still; I keep thinking about Matt...more and more now...it's like I...whoa, what am I even thinking?'_ She reflected, her eyes widening.

She remained under the cascading hot water for some time, reflecting on her surprising thoughts on Matt and how grateful she was t still be alive. She knew that this certainly changed a lot of things; yet at the same time, she couldn't help but reflect on what those changes might mean, especially when there was still a lot of other things going on.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	14. Episode 2 - Chapter 4

**Until Dawn: Bound by Fate**

Chapter 14 of my Until Dawn story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, yeah :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
thedarkpokemaster: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; no trouble :) Yes and what's more now they've reconciled things are actually looking up :) Yeah, it was sweet and well, we can just wait and see how things go :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Episode 2 – Chapter 4**

It was another day at school and Mike was lost in thought. He had been locked in turmoil for a while now. Ever since his break-up with Emily, he had been conflicted, especially after her kidnapping. But that wasn't all that was troubling him.

Truthfully, he and Emily hadn't been working for a long time and he was starting to feel something for someone else, that someone else being one of the people who, when he prepared to break up with Emily, had aided him with advice.

He thought about her even now. _'_ _God, Hannah I...I keep thinking about her.'_

He sighed; it was indeed Hannah Washington he found himself with feelings for. Something that he knew, for many people would be totally unexpected. But right now, he was too busy dwelling on his own thoughts and worries.

' _Would she, feel the same about me?'_ He wondered worriedly.

He glanced over towards the table where Hannah and Beth were sitting, along with Sam and Ashley. All four were dressed casually, in fact, Beth and Hannah's outfits almost exactly matched, denim shorts, T-shirts and sandals, due to the hot weather.

The only difference being the colour of their T-shirts. Beth was once again surprising people with her more revealing manner of attire, but Mike had eyes only for Hannah.

' _I should, am I really, she looks so…?'_ He thought, surprised at how much of a confused jumble his thoughts were. _'I should talk to her; try and figure this out, hopefully...'_

He shook his head; he was starting to overthink things. He would just talk to Hannah and see how things went.

So, towards the end of lunch; as Hannah was putting her stuff away, Mike approached her.

She started upon seeing him. "M-Mike?"

"Hey, um, can we talk for a minute, in private?" He asked her.

She was a little surprised, especially by his awkwardness, but nodded and followed him as they found an unused classroom and got inside.

"What's going on"? She asked.

Mike nodded. "I just, well...you know how we've been talking and all, since, um..."

"Ah, yeah, I remember." She replied.

She bit her lip as she did so; remembering how she tried to help Mike with his break-up. She had been quite surprised, especially the last two talks they had. It wasn't intentional she knew, but their talks became somewhat flirtatious, even romantic and what was more, she responded in kind.

She began fretting about that. _'Am I, oh, maybe I shouldn't have...Mike must feel uncomfortable about it and wants me to stop; or, or...'_

She quickly nipped that train of thought in the bud, no sense getting herself worked up over the impossible, she felt.

"Well, I've been thinking." He said, snapping her out of her thoughts. "You see Hannah, I...The truth is, I've been starting to, feel a certain way about you and...At first I was confused but now, I'm starting to see. What I had with Emily, that wasn't real, it didn't make me feel the way I'm feeling now. I just..."

"Wow, Mike..." Hannah gasped; seeing his expression she blushed and admitted. "I've been, feeling the same way, about you...for so long."

His eyes widened at that but then he smiled.

"So, are we…?" Hannah began.

"I want to try, do you?"

She nodded and, hesitantly they kissed, almost immediately becoming lost in it when their lips met.

* * *

A few days later, Hannah bit her lip as she made her way to class, she could hear the whispers of other students as they saw her and knew what they were about, but she ignored them.

' _All those people, talking about Mike and I, now that we're public...'_ She reflected. _'They thought he was going to end up with Jess; they thought it would be fitting. The most popular guy and the most popular girl. Now they find out he's dating me and can't stop gossiping about it.'_

She didn't even want to imagine what Emily was thinking. Then there was the matter of her family, she hadn't openly explained to them about her and Mike, but she knew Beth and Josh had to know about it. Meanwhile, also on his way to class, Mike was experiencing the same.

He just shook his head. _'They just don't understand, I'm done pretending...Looks and popularity aren't everything. If nothing else, my time with Emily taught me that.'_

So it was he ignored the whispers and carried on with his day. Later on however, he met up with Hannah and saw her expression.

"Hey." He greeted her cautiously.

"Hey." She replied and; knowing he'd already seen, she shook her head. "God, the way people have been talking."

"I know, but they don't understand." Mike tried to reassure her.

She sighed. "Yeah, idiots."

Mike nodded in agreement and finally, Hannah looked up at him.

"But, what can we do?"

"Don't worry about them." He told her with a smile. "What matters is, what we have...I want it to be real, no matter what people think, I believe, it is real."

"So do I." Hannah admitted with a soft grin.

Mike grinned too before they kissed again, relieved and happy to have found each other at last.

* * *

Putting her books away in her locker, Ashley smiled lightly to herself. Ever since she and Sam had reconciled she began to feel things were getting better. However that wasn't all on her mind.

' _Still can't stop thinking about those...feelings I've got for her.'_ She mused. _'But do I tell her, I mean, it could drive her away, I could lose her, forever...But...'_

It was a difficult conflict and one Ashley didn't have an answer for. But then she was distracted.

"Hey, Ashley Brown, right?"

She looked up and tensed as she saw the five foot nine dark haired, dark eyes athletic looking young man. It was James Duffield; the former friend Sam had told her about. The only other thing she knew about him was what Sam told her when they first met and that he was in the photography club along with Sam, Beth, Chris and a handful of other boys and girls.

"Yeah, that's me. James Duffield?"

"Yeah." He replied with a smile; one that didn't reach his eyes. "What's this I'm hearing about you and Sam?"

Ashley shook her head. "Um, sorry, what, I don't..."

"You guys suddenly became friends, then suddenly you're not and now you're friends again?"

"Oh that." She replied. "It's nothing major, I just...we had a misunderstanding, but it's cleared up now."

James nodded slowly and Ashley couldn't help but feel anxious, like he was on the verge of trying to tell her something unpleasant.

' _I remember what Sam said about him; he could be_ that _jealous ex-friend...I better be careful.'_ She reflected. "I...I better be going, maybe I'll see you around?"

James nodded slowly, his expression not changing. "Yeah, sure."

Relieved Ashley headed towards her next class, hopeful that the little encounter she just had with James Duffield would actually be her last.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	15. Episode 2 - Chapter 5

**Until Dawn: Bound by Fate**

Chapter 15 of my Until Dawn story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Yes indeed :)  
 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, yeah, it's great, they're finally starting their relationship :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
 ** **thedarkpokemaster: Thanks, glad you liked it and yeah, it was a bit strange of him.********

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Episode 2 – Chapter 5**

Whatever nervousness Ashley felt whenever she was in the hospital now had a remedy she discovered.

"Ashley."

She smiled, her nervousness evaporating at the sight of Kelly smiling. Ever since Kelly woke up, the hospital visits had become less traumatic.

"Hey, how are you?" She asked as she sat down.

Kelly replied enthusiastically. "Good, getting better. They, haven't said anything for sure yet, but I might be able to go home soon."

Ashley grinned widely. "That's great."

Kelly also grinned, nodding and the two sisters embraced. They were surprised at that moment however by someone clearing their throat, awkwardly. They both looked up and Ashley's eyes widened in disbelief at the sight of the familiar blonde girl standing in the doorway.

"Um, sorry if I'm interrupting." She said, looking more awkward than Ashley had ever seen her.

Shaking her head Ashley. "No, not, not at all Sam, come in."

Sam smiled lightly, stepping into the room. Sensing Kelly's curiosity, Ashley quickly spoke.

"Kelly, this is my friend from school, Sam." She explained. "Sam, this is my sister Kelly."

"Hi." Kelly greeted her exuberantly.

Sam's smile widened and she nodded. "It's nice to meet you."

Ashley couldn't believe it, but was relieved, that Sam was actually here. Suddenly whatever lingering nerves she had disappeared.

They spent a while sitting together, talking, Sam and Kelly seemed to hit it off right away, much to Ashley's delight. However she was also struggling, with something different this time.

' _God I...I feel it even stronger now.'_ She fretted. _'At this rate I...I can't, I can't just leave this.'_

But how to bring the subject up, especially as she didn't think she was ready to admit things in front of Kelly, but didn't want to leave her sister alone. The solution presented itself when her parents arrived. After some quick introductions and greetings with Sam, Ashley left the room with the blonde girl.

"Sam..." She said, getting her attention. "I, I was just wondering, could, I, talk to you in private?"

Sam looked a little surprised but nodded. "Um, sure, yeah."

So she followed Ashley as they found there way to a room where they would be alone and not overheard. Once there Ashley bit her lip, wondering how to start.

"This, this isn't easy but...Something I didn't tell you." She said at last. "That fight we had, the reason I was so hurt, wasn't just because of Kelly, or the fact I felt I was being used, it...there was, another part to it."

Sam shifted slightly, still obviously feeling guilty over that incident. "What, do you mean?"

Turning to face Sam at last, Ashley felt her face heat up. "The truth is Sam, I...I like girls and, and for some time now, I've...I've been feeling kinda strange around and I soon realized I had a crush on you and..."

Sam's eyes widened. "A...a crush, or…?"

"It started out a crush; but it's grown. I, I love you Sam, I'm sure of it, I'm in love with you." Ashley blurted out, unable to hold it back anymore.

Sam's eyes were wide, clearly shocked.

Ashley cringed, she'd said too much, now she'd ruined it. She and Sam had salvaged their friendship and now she had to go and spoiling by saying too much. She had laid bare her heart and in the heat of the moment, let it get away from her. Now Sam knew the truth and now she had just made things even more awkward around them.

"I, I'm sorry, I shouldn't, I-" She stammered.

Shaking her head and trying to maintain at least some dignity, Ashley turned back to the door and tried to leave. Sam grabbing her hand stopped her. She turned, startled.

"Sam?"

Sam's expression had changed, but was hard to read.

"Ashley, that's, I..." She said softly. "I've, been feeling rather strange around you too; for some time now. But I...I'm not sure what it is, I don't..."

Ashley was amazed at this, she had never seen Samantha Giddings so unsure of herself.

She continued however. "I not sure what I really feel, so; I can't say anything. But, I gotta admit...Telling me the truth like that, admitting what was on your mind. That took some courage, I can definitely admire that."

Ashley blushed. "I'm not sure it was courage or...desperation. But, okay..."

Sam nodded. "I'm sorry, I should really-"

"No, it's, it's alright. I get it." Ashley said quickly. "I can wait, I'll, I'll let you figure things out, give you time. We're still friends..."

"Yeah, that's for sure." Sam replied with a smile.

Ashley smiled too, relived. Things had turned out alright after all.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	16. Episode 2 - Chapter 6

**Until Dawn: Bound by Fate**

Chapter 16 of my Until Dawn story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, she sure was :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
thedarkpokemaster: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, they are, but well, we can only wait and see :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Episode 2 – Chapter 6**

Leaving school for the day, Mike smiled lightly to himself. While there was still issues that plagued his mind, he couldn't deny things felt easier to him now, especially ever since he and Hannah had started dating.

"Mike."

He started and turned to see, of all people, Josh standing there, clearly waiting for him.

He grinned. "Hey, Josh, what's up?"

He was startled to see the school's resident joker actually looking serious.

Josh shook his head. "We need to talk, quickly, and in private."

Mike raised an eyebrow, already a little wary; he had a feeling he knew what this was about.

"Um, alright then." He agreed.

He followed Josh as they headed away from the crowds, seeking somewhere where they wouldn't be disturbed. Once they were alone Josh turned to Mike.

"So; Josh, I think I know what's going on here, but..." Mike began.

Josh merely shook his head. "Good, that'll save time."

Mike waited patiently and Josh finally confirmed Mike's suspicions.

"We need to talk, about you and Hannah."

Mike nodded; this was what he had been expecting.

He sighed.

"Josh I..."

Josh shook his head. "You and Hannah have just started dating...out of the blue like that, after what just happened?"

Mike sighed. "Josh, let's not forget you were one of the ones who said I should break up with Emily. But this is different."

"You're right it's different, this is my sister we're talking about." Josh remarked sharply.

Mike paused; knowing exactly why Josh was acting this way. As always when it came to his sisters, Josh's protective instincts took over, his overprotective instincts.

"You and I need to get a few things straight, Mike. You..."

Mike quickly cut him off. "Josh, listen. I get where you're coming from an I know why you're saying this..."

"You have a reputation, Mike and I'm not about to let Hannah get hurt." Josh insisted.

"I know that, I don't want to see her get hurt either." Mike explained. "Look, as I said to Hannah. What happened with me before, all that with Emily. None of it was real, it just took we all this time to figure it out."

Josh narrowed his eyes. "So, what, you're saying that..."

"Yes." Mike said quickly. "I actually care about Hannah; I want this to be real. I care about her and I want this to work. I won't to make the effort to make this work."

Josh sighed; he could see by Mike's expression that he was actually serious, he was telling the truth.

Relenting at last he nodded. "Alright Mike, alright. But remember, if you do _anything_ to hurt Hannah..."

"I got it, Josh, don't worry." Mike replied.

Josh nodded and they finally went their separate ways; that expected talk having gone far better than either of them ever thought it would.

* * *

Up in her room at home, Hannah smiled lightly to herself as she finished texting Mike. They had been dating for a while and were in the process of organizing their first official date.

' _I still can't...wow, to think that Mike and I are really...'_ She reflected in amazement.

Just then there was a knock at the door. She sat up, a little startled, but then smiled at the familiar voice.

"Hannah, you there?"

Standing up she replied. "Sure Beth, what's up?"

The door opened and her twin entered. Hannah immediately noticed Beth's expression and tensed, something was on Beth's mind.

"Beth, what, what is it?" She asked.

Beth seemed to consider for a moment as she moved closer to Hannah, but then sighed.

"Well, have you...heard from Sam lately, she's been rather, closed off these past few weeks, even after she and Ashley reconciled." Beth explained.

Hannah grinned and nodded. "Yeah sure, we spoke on the phone just yesterday. She's alright, she's just having some...family issues at the moment. But she said she's fine."

Beth nodded slowly and Hannah noted that, just like her, Beth wasn't so sure that was the case.

But she also knew something else. "But that's not what's troubling you Beth, is it?"

Beth shifted her feet, clearly awkward, just as Hannah suspected.

Finally Beth revealed the truth.

"Hannah, what's going on with you and Mike?"

Hannah tensed. "What, I…?"

Beth shook her head. "I know about you guys, practically everybody knows...Josh already spoke to Mike. But I need to talk to you about this."

Hannah felt her face heating up as she realized. "Oh God, Beth..."

But her sister shook her head. "Hannah please, think about it, you're dating Mike of all people and he..."

"This isn't like that, Beth. It's different, Mike is different, after everything he went through with Emily, he wanted to change the way he did things. He wants a real relationship; as do I...we both want t make this work."

Beth sighed but nodded. "Alright Hannah, I...I know that was awkward. But I just want you to be careful. I'll trust Mike and give you guys a chance, but please."

"Beth, I get it, I do...but you've got nothing to worry about."

Beth just nodded and left the room, hoping that she was right in this. She knew she could trust Hannah, she just hoped she could do the same with Mike.

* * *

Sam smiled lightly as she looked over the collection of photos, the latest additions to her portfolio for the photography club. They were mostly nature shots but the last collection of photos she had just acquired yesterday. She had been impressed and relieved when Ashley had agreed to help her. The photos were of the view from the Overlook to the west of town. Ashley had actually modelled for her, seated against the fence by the edge of the Overlook ledge; while Sam had taken the shots.

' _I can't believe this...I expected things to be awkward, since Ashley confessed to me. But we were just the same as always.'_ She reflected. _'Look at her; backlit by the setting sun...the view just over her shoulder...I think I actually got something good here.'_

She was so deeply in thought she didn't notice James Duffield approaching her until he spoke.

"Sam."  
She turned and tensed. "Oh, James...Hey."

"Your new photos?" He queried; raising an eyebrow. "You had _Ashley Brown_ model for you?"

Sam glared, not liking his tone. "Yeah, I did, she was perfect. Not that it's any of your business."

James sighed. "Oh, c'mon now Sam, we're friends, we should..."

"We _were_ friends, James, but you expect me to trust you." She shot back. "Just, leave it alright."

Shaking his head, James turned and stalked away. Sam sighed, turning her attention back to her portfolio, all the while still thinking of Ashley's confession.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	17. Episode 2 - Chapter 7

**Until Dawn: Bound by Fate**

Chapter 17 of my Until Dawn story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yeah well, helps that it was already typed up, before it happened.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah :)  
thedarkpokemaster: Thanks; glad you liked it, well, we can only wait and see what happens.  
Guest: Thanks, yeah :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Episode 2 – Chapter 7**

It was the end of the school day and Ashley smiled lightly as she finished putting her books away in her locker.

' _It's amazing, things went to hell for a while...but, now things seem to be getting better.'_ She reflected; blushing. _'Wow, I still can't stop thinking about that time with Sam, modelling for her photographs. I can't believe she actually asked_ me _to do it.'_

It still felt so surreal to her; especially since she had confessed her feelings to Sam. Sam still hadn't sorted out exactly how she felt, but at least they were still friends.

As she walked towards the school exit, she reflected. _'Kelly's getting better every day...'_

As she exited the school, she stopped and grinned; Sam was standing there. Spotting Ashley Sam grinned and turned to her. Ashley hurried over.

"Hey." She greeted happily.

Sam nodded. "Hi there; so..."

Ashley pondered for a moment, there was one other little detail playing in the back of her mind. It was the very thing they had fallen out over. Yet Ashley couldn't help but wonder. Besides, she knew Sam hadn't meant to make it seem like she was trying to take advantage of her.

' _Which means she genuinely wants to do this...but why?'_ Ashley wondered.

"Ash?" Sam said, getting her attention. "You okay, you spaced out there."

Ashley started but smiled and nodded.

Finally recovering she spoke.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"So, we were trying to decide what to do, right?" Sam queried.

Ashley decided now was as good a time as any. "Actually Sam, I've been thinking. That, thing we fought about."

Sam sighed. "Yeah, I-"

"I wanna help you, we can do it, what you were wanting us to do." Ashley said suddenly.

"What?"

"You wanted my dad to run some sort of DNA samples or tests or something right?" Ashley explained. "Well, let's go and talk to him. We both kinda screwed things up last time. But now we both know better and, I wanna help you. So why not?"

Sam was still shocked, but then smiled and nodded. "I-Thanks Ash; that'd be great. Alright, let's get going."

Ashley nodded and she and Sam left the school, unaware they were being watched by a mysterious stranger.

' _Excellent, excellent, this is already falling into place. It may be time to take action again...especially with two of them so close.'_ He reflected. _'I wonder...which should be first...'_

Smirking to himself, the stranger left the area too.

After briefly stopping to pick up what Sam needed to pick up, both she and Ashley arrived at the Brown house. Entering they found Andrew and Rebecca, her parents.

"Ashley, there you are." Her mother greeted her cheerfully. "Oh, is this…?"

Ashley nodded. "Mom, dad...this is Sam."

Andrew smiled. "So, you're Sam, it's nice to meet you at last."

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. and Mrs. Brown."

Shaking her head, Ashley's mother laughed. "Come now, please, call me Rebecca, this is Andrew."

Sam nodded and looked over at Ashley, suddenly unsure. Ashley turned to her parents.

"Um, dad, we...Sam and I need your help, but it's...kinda unorthodox." She admitted. "I don't think, this is to be, official."

She looked over at Sam who nodded; Andrew narrowed his eyes, clearly suspicious.

"What is this?" He queried edgily.

Sam spoke up. "I'm sorry if this puts you in a difficult position; Andrew. But...I need your help, to carry out a couple of...DNA tests, for comparison purposes."

There was a lengthy silence following that; until finally Andrew broke it.

"This is indeed unorthodox; I do not understand why you want to do this. If not official then why…?"

Sam quickly spoke. "It's for personal reasons, I just...it's something I've been suspicious about for a long time and, I have to know...but I don't want them to know."

More silence followed until finally Andrew sighed.

"Alright; I can do it, but I'll need samples." He said at last.

Sam nodded and reached into her bag, Ashley now realized that this was what Sam had stopped to pick up earlier.

The items she retrieved shocked all three members of the Brown family. She pulled out an old, used razor blade and a hairbrush. She had taken care by the looks of it, storing them in a way to avoid contamination.

Sam then explained. "The razor blade belonged to my father, the hairbrush belongs to mom."

The Brown family shared a confused look; wondering why Sam was wanting her parents DNA tested. The answer was soon revealed when Andrew asked the important question.

"Alright, so...what do you want these DNA profiles compared to?"

Sam then sighed and revealed. "My DNA."

Ashley gasped, shocked, Rebecca was also startled. If Andrew was startled he hid it well, save for the flicker of his expression.

"Alright then, we'll need a sample from you..." Andrew remarked. "I've got some DNA swabs here, just a moment."

Before long Sam provided her sample and Andrew made sure all three samples were labelled and stored safely for him to begin his tests tomorrow.

"I know this is...strange, but...thanks for this." Sam replied.

They nodded and she then left, with Ashley.

"Sam?" Ashley began.

Sam shook her head. "I'm sorry Ash, I just...I don't know where to even begin with this."

Ashley nodded sadly, understanding and, while worried about what Sam was actually seeking from this, she was willing to help her.

* * *

Meanwhile, in his hidden room once more, the stalker smirked, he had been the mysterious stranger who had observed Sam and Ashley earlier in the day. He was looking over his noticeboard again; the various photos still on it.

"Soon, soon it will be time to act again." He remarked with a savage grin.

He looked over the photos of his victims again, having crossed them out, picking up the red pen he use to do so, he reached out and added another cross, to Emily Davis' photo.

Shaking his head he reached out again, gently stroking one of the photos, of a familiar red haired girl.

"You will be next, Ashley Brown."

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	18. Episode 2 - Chapter 8

**Until Dawn: Bound by Fate**

Chapter 18 of my Until Dawn story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Yes, but it's the questions she's seeking that have people worried.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Yes indeed, but now things are starting to look difficult, for Sam at least  
thedarkpokemaster: Yes, it is indeed becoming more worrying, however right now, there are other matters afoot that also require concern.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Episode 2 – Chapter 8**

Mike smiled to himself as he began to prepare himself, getting ready. Ever since they'd admitted their feelings he and Hannah had planned for this moment and now it was time, time for their first date.

' _Here we go, first date since…well, since_ everything _with Emily.'_ He reflected. _'I shouldn't...'_

He shook his head, trying to compose himself; he still felt horribly guilty over everything that had happened with Emily. It had been his break up with her which led to her subsequent breakdown which in turn left her vulnerable to the stalker.

Mike shook his head. _'Then she was kidnapped, humiliated and...and everything that happened. Now she's trying to go around acting as if everything is fine but...'_

He tried to clear his mind. Checking himself in the mirror. He had dressed up as best as he could for the date. Wearing a pair of khakis, a white T-shirt with a brown leather jacket over it and black polished shoes. Going for the smart-casual look.

' _There's nothing more you could've done Mike; everything was falling apart.'_ He tried to reassure himself. _'You can't let this swallow you up, especially tonight, everything that's happening...Hannah...'_

He managed to smile, to ready himself, he had to remember; tonight was about him and Hannah and he needed to focus on that. Now sure he was ready, he left his house, heading for his car, it was time for him to pick Hannah up and for their date to begin.

* * *

Hannah meanwhile was also getting ready, she stood before her mirror, smiling softly.

' _I can still hardly believe it, Mike and I are really, we're finally going to...'_ She thought in amazement.

She had dressed up well too in a pair of black designer pants, a black sweater with a slight V-neck and black slip-ons. She had just finished securing her gold necklace around her neck and was putting on a simple lipstick, having already painted her nails with black polish. Satisfied with her look she took a deep breath.

She smiled widely as she did so. _'This is it, Mike and I are going on our first date...I've dreamed about this for so long, since I started crushing on him. Now it's finally here and, I'm nervous, and excited, all at once...'_

She heard the knock at the door and hurried to answer it. She grinned, there was Mike.

"Hey. Wow, you look amazing." He greeted her warmly.

She replied in kind. "Hi, thanks, you look good too. So...are we ready."

He nodded. "You bet, let's go."

She agreed and together they left the house, heading for the car. Hannah grinned as Mike opened the door for her, like a true gentleman. Climbing in she waited, smiling cheerfully as Mike climbed into the drivers seat and drove off.

As they drove, Mike grinned as he glanced at Hannah again.

"I meant it you know, you look stunning; I love you." He said.

Hannah smiled. "I know; thank you…I love you too Mike. I...I'm still amazed we're actually doing this, that..."

He grinned and nodded and continued to drive; as they did so, they both basked in the happiness and warmth of their time together. Mike knew how much it meant for Hannah to say that how much it meant for both of them. Both of them amazed to actually be going on a date together.

They soon arrived at the restaurant they had arranged for their date and got out of the car. Grinning Hannah took Mike's hand and they began to walk inside. The hostess welcomed them warmly.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

Mike smiled and spoke. "We've made a reservation; Michael Monroe and Hannah Washington."

The hostess nodded. "Ah yes, this way please."

The young woman smiled at Hannah politely and they made their way to their table. They were soon shown to their table; sitting down, and consulting their menus. They ordered their drinks and soon, before long, they made their orders and were soon waiting for their meal.

"Wow, I never imagined...After all this time that I'd..." Mike said softly. "You know, that we'd find love together, that I'd be this happy."

Hannah nodded. "Yeah, exactly how I feel; we…We've only just begun, but I'm sure we can make it work."

Mike agreed and they waited, their starters being brought, they began to eat, occasionally talking, even as they ate and finally finishing. As they waited for their main course to come, Mike smiled and leaned closer. Hannah did not hesitate and responded in kind and they kissed, enjoying the sensation deeply.

Their main course arrived shortly afterwards and they resumed eating. The anticipation built throughout the night and before long they were finished with their meal. They paid for their dinner and left, heading back to his car.

They had both agreed to keep things simple for this first date, to just go out for a meal. But as they drove back towards the Washington house, they both found themselves wishing the night would never end.

"Mike I..." Hannah began hesitantly.

Mike nodded. "I know Hannah, I feel it too; it's, I wish we could do more, but we have curfew to think about and, and..."

Hannah nodded, gently smiling. "True enough, I'd rather not get in trouble from Dad, or worse, Josh after such a wonderful night."

Nodding Mike finally parked his car, he got out, opened her door and walked her to the front door, once there they both grinned and kissed deeply before parting.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Hannah said softly.

Mike nodded in agreement and as Hannah went inside, he returned to his car and drove away. The two of them happier than they had ever been.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	19. Episode 2 - Chapter 9

**Until Dawn: Bound by Fate**

Chapter 19 of my Until Dawn story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Yes indeed :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
thedarkpokemaster: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it and yes, indeed :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Episode 2 – Chapter 9**

Sam smiled lightly to herself as she finished putting together her portfolio for the photography club.

' _Looking good, the teacher really liked the shots I took, especially the ones I took with Ashley.'_ She reflected. _'Can't deny, those are some of my favourites too.'_

She grinned, for all her shyness, Ashley seemed to be a natural when it came to being in front of the camera. Sam paused for a moment, unable to help herself as she once again found herself thinking. Ashley's confession was on her mind once more and she found herself wondering.

' _I can't stop thinking about it. Yes Ashley and I are good friends and yes, she has a crush on me. But do I...I don't even know how I feel...or anything like that.'_

She had to admit, that always set her on edge, being unsure of things, be it her feelings, or something similar. She was broken out of her thoughts at that moment by the sound of her phone ringing. She smiled lightly when she saw it was Ashley and answered it.

"Hey Ash."

"Sam." The girl replied at once. "Where are you right now?"

Sam was a little confused. "I'm at home, just, putting together some of photos, why?"

She couldn't help but not Ashley's voice sounded tense.

Ashley's next words immediately caught her attention. "Could you, come around to my place, soon...My dad and I need to talk to you."

She knew it could only be about one thing, the DNA tests.

"I'll be right over."

She hung up and began hurrying to get herself ready, heading round to Ashley's as soon as she was.

* * *

Upon her arrival at the Brown's residence, Sam spotted Ashley right away, waiting outside for her. She approached, immediately noticing how nervous Ashley was, especially when she spotted Sam.

"Sam, there you are."

Sam shook her head. "Ashley, what's going on, you..."

"I...You'll see." The redhead explained. "Just, c'mon on."

Pausing for a moment, uncertain, Sam nevertheless followed Ashley inside. Inside she saw Andrew Brown seated at the dining room table, he had a handful of documents in front of him.

"Dad..." Ashley began hesitantly.

Andrew looked up. "Ah, Sam, you're here, please, sit down."

Sam did so, sitting opposite him, Ashley sitting next to her.

"Um, what's going on, I'm guessing why you called me, but..." She began.

Ashley then spoke. "Sam, you...you need to see this."

Andrew sighed. "This will be hard, but, well, take a look for yourself."

With that he handed the documents over. Sam read them, it showed the DNA profiles for her parents, of Thomas and Lisa Giddings and herself; it also showed the comparison tests and their results. Sam's eyes widened as she took it all in. While hardly necessary, Andrew Brown's words simply set it all in stone.

"I'm sorry Sam, the tests are conclusive, I ran them several times to be sure. Biologically...the Giddings are not your parents."

It was like a blow to the stomach, yet at the same time, confirmed the suspicions she had been having for quite some time, she wasn't biologically related to either of her parents.

Ashley bit her lip, it pained her to see this, but Sam had sought this truth so desperately. Now she knew the truth, but as a consequence was clearly hurting. The state Sam was in made Ashley feel so useless. Yet it also made her feel more keenly the feelings she bore for the girl.

She shook her head. _'I can't think like that, Sam isn't. She hasn't said anything. But, I love her and it hurts seeing her like this...I should at least still try to comfort her, in any way I can.'_

With a soft sigh, she leaned over and gently laid her hand on Sam's shoulder, stopping the girl who appeared to be on the verge of hyperventilating.

"Sam." She said gently, causing Sam to look up. "C'mon, come with me."

Sam just nodded, standing up from the table. Nodding to her father Ashley led Sam back outside, hoping some fresh aid would help.

"Ash, I...I..." Sam whispered.

She nodded. "I know Sam, this is tough, I can't even imagine how you must feel. But I just, I want to be there for you."

Sam managed a small smile at that. "You are, thanks Ash."

Ashley nodded, hopeful, Sam meanwhile struggled with her internal conflict, how she finally found her answers, only for them to be what she feared. Yet all the same, Ashley's presence resonated strongly with her and despite these issues, she still couldn't get those thoughts from her mind.

* * *

Back home, in her room, Sam sat on the edge of her bed, still lost in thought.

' _It used to feel like home, now I just feel...trapped...I'm sharing a house with two strangers, who I thought were my parents for so long...'_ She thought to herself. _'What am I do to, how can I…?'_

She was jolted out of her thoughts however by a knock at the door. She started and stood up.

"Y-yeah?"

"Sam." It was Lisa Giddings. "Everything okay, I need to talk to you."

Sam bit her lip. "Y-yeah, I'm great, come in."

Lisa entered and now Sam saw it clearly. For so long she assumed she bore some resemblance to Lisa. But now she saw there was nothing, she did not look like either of them, could not possibly have inherited their genes. It was clear as day now.

"Sam, your father and I wanted to talk to you, about Ashley." Lisa explained.

Sam tensed. "Ashley, what about her?"

Lisa sighed. "It's just, we're concerned. First the two of you suddenly became friends and were inseparable. Then you fell out and didn't talk to each other for so long. Now you're just back to being friends again."

"It was all a misunderstanding that we cleared up, we should never have fallen out, we both realize that." Sam explained quickly.

"I...I see, it's just, well, your father and I think we should get to know her better." Lisa explained. "We were thinking of having Ashley over for dinner, this Friday?"

Sam froze, taken aback by this sudden idea.

Still she quickly recovered her composure.

"Um, sure, sound great." She said. _'I just hope Ashley says yes, I really need her now.'_

Just the thought of such an event made her more nervous than ever. A typical formal dinner, as was usual in their house, with Ashley present. She hoped Ashley could help her out because she could feel it, rumbling just beneath the surface. The flood of emotions and pain at the feelings of betrayal she felt towards these people.

She couldn't keep it locked inside of her forever.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	20. Episode 2 - Chapter 10

**Until Dawn: Bound by Fate**

Chapter 20 of my Until Dawn story, we reach the end of another episode which, once again, has a special ending montage, which again has a song I'd recommend for it, another Daughter song, this one is called Youth, as usual, ending montage is the second last section before the end of chapter bit. Hope you enjoy it.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
thedarkpokemaster: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, and it's about to boil over.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, it's certainly not easy.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Episode 2 – Chapter 10**

Sam sighed, worried, her head was pounding as everything that had been revealed to her recently continued to run through it. Gently massaging her temples, trying to ease the pain she looked once more in her mirror. She was getting ready for dinner with her family, Ashley would be coming and she just hoped that things would work out.

Truthfully she wasn't even dressed yet, clad in only her underwear, an admittedly sexy black thong and matching strapless bra. Shaking her head she turned away and began getting dressed, she had to hurry. Once ready she looked in the mirror once more, she now wore a black knee length dress with a plaid skirt and black flats.

' _No need for much else, it should be fine.'_ She reflected as she styled her hair into it's usual bun.

Satisfied she turned and made her way downstairs. She tensed as she reached the bottom and saw Thomas and Lisa Giddings sitting waiting. Like her they were dressed up, as was usual for dinner in this house. Thomas wore grey suit pants with a white shirt, grey blazer and black dress shoes while Lisa was in black dress pants with a white blouse, purple cardigan and black slip-ons.

"Ah, Sam, there you are, good." Thomas greeted her with a smile.

She nodded. "Yeah, so..."

Lisa spoke kindly, still acting Sam felt. "Well, things are almost ready, when did you say Ashley would be arriving."

"Oh she should be here about..." Sam began when the doorbell rang. "About now."

With that she hurried over to answer the door.

She opened the door to see Ashley standing there, Sam was momentarily struck speechless, Ashley had definitely made an effort. She wore a maroon knee length dress that, while casual looked amazing on her and went with her red slip-ons nicely. She had applied a small amount of make-up, namely smokey eye-shadow, a clear coat of lip-gloss and the barest hint of blush.

"Hey." Sam greeted her at last. "C'mon in."

Ashley smiled warmly and stepped inside. "Thanks."

Closing the door Sam led Ashley through to where her parents were sitting, Ashley taking in the house as she walked. Before long she stopped, now meeting the Giddings for the first time, especially given what she now knew about them. She knew she'd have to tread carefully. Lisa Giddings was the first to approach and greet her warmly.

"Ah Ashley, it's nice to meet you at last." She said warmly.

Ashley grinned. "Thanks for inviting me Mrs. Giddings."

Thomas came over too and also greeted Ashley. Sam smiled, relieved to see that things were off to a good start, she just hoped they would remain so, especially as it was getting harder and harder to keep what she now knew within. She just hoped Ashley's presence would give her the strength she needed.

So it was later all four of them were seated around the dining room table, having dinner. They had talked for a bit, mostly about Sam and Ashley's friendship and both Thomas and Lisa seemed to be quite happy for the girls, giving them some relief. Taking a sip of her drink, Ashley couldn't help but be nervous however.

' _God, to think this is...okay, calm down...just stay calm.'_ She told herself.

Seeing her like this, Sam bit her lip. "Ash, you okay?"

"Sam? Oh, um, yeah." Ashley replied quickly. "The food's great by the way."

She took another sip, relieved as the others all smiled. However towards the end of the meal, things began to change and Ashley could sense the tension building. She grew more and more worried as Lisa and Thomas talked about a planned family event, talking like it was all for one happy normal family, when they weren't even that. What worried Ashley was Sam, each mention of the word family seemed to be getting her more and more worked up.

' _Sam, God I gotta, I gotta do something, head this off before she...'_ Ashley thought, worriedly before speaking quietly to Sam. "Sam, please..."

Sam turned to her. "Ash?"

"Don't..."

"They..." Sam hissed.

Ashley shook her head. "Please."

Sam sighed but nodded and Ashley hoped that was the end of it.

But it was not to be as the next words sent her over the edge.

It was Thomas who spoke them. "So it's settled then, a pleasant family weekend..."

Sam then snapped. "Oh fuck sake!"

"Sam, don't." Ashley hissed.

Too late, Thomas turned to her glaring. "Sam!"

"No, I'm done with this bullshit!" She cried.

Lisa looked scandalized. "Young lady, language..."

"So!"

"What's this about?" Lisa demanded.

Sam growled. "I'm done with this, the lies, the pretending, I don't get why you're still trying to keep it up!"

"What?" Lisa gasped.

"Now Sam." Thomas began. "That's enough, that's no way to speak to your-"

"Just stop it!" Sam cried out, finally dropping the bombshell. "You're not my real dad anyway and she's not my mother, not my real mother!"

The silence that followed after that was so thick with tension Ashley almost felt suffocated by it. She shuddered, looking from Sam, to Thomas, to Lisa. Unsure what to say, yet wishing someone would say something

Finally Thomas broke the silence with a defeated sounding. "You know?"

"Yes!"

"That's, you..." Lisa stammered, eyes wide.

Sam shook her head, now on her feet. "You lied to me, for years, you've lied to me…!"

"Sam!" Ashley tried to calm her down.

Lisa also pleaded. "Sam, please."

But Sam was beyond reason now it seemed. "What am I supposed to think, huh, knowing that...that's I'm not…!"

"Sam-"

But whatever Thomas had to say was left unsaid, for Sam stormed out of the room at that point, leaving yet another deafening silence behind her.

Slumping back into her seat, Lisa shook her head.

"God, this is..."

Ashley sighed. "I'm sorry about all this."

"I never imagined Sam, would..." Thomas said haltingly. "We should've, we need to talk to her."

Suddenly, feeling more assertive than ever for the first time in her life, Ashley spoke up.

"Um, actually, let me. I'll, I'll convince her to listen. But you need to tell her _everything_."

"I know." Lisa replied.

So, leaving the Giddings to prepare themselves Ashley went looking for Sam, stopping when she found her. She sighed as she looked out at Sam who stood in the back garden, her back to the door, looking up at the stars. It was impossible to miss the way her shoulders shook, or mistake it for anything other than the fact she was crying. Taking a deep breath and readying herself, Ashley stepped out into the garden and approached Sam.

* * *

Ashley approached Sam and began talking to her. Sam quickly wiped away her tears, not wanting Ashley to see her this way, unaware it was too late. Ashley tried to convince Sam to return inside but Sam was hesitant, unsure she could face Thomas and Lisa after all that had happened, after knowing they weren't her parents. But Ashley pointed out to her the one important fact. If she didn't go back inside and listen to them, she'd never know the truth. Reassuring her by promising to be there, Ashley's words encouraged Sam and so she agreed and together, the girls returned to the house, heading indoors.

Entering the hospital room, Andrew and Rebecca Brown both grinned as they sat down, Kelly smiled from her hospital bed, looking a lot better. They talking for a while, relieved to hear she was making good progress and then a nurse entered and began talking to them; her words brought bright joy to them and their faces all split into wide smiles. The news they received was the best they had heard in quite some time.

Leaning casually against the wall, waiting for her cousins, Jess grinned as she looked over to where Matt was sitting on one of the benches, Chris and Mike were also there, the trio chatting together. Mike smiled warmly, as he happily told the other two about his date with Hannah and how things went. It was clear from his expression that Mike was indeed serious about making this a committed working relationship, something that both the other boys were pleased to note.

Entering the room where Josh and Beth were joking and laughing together as they played video games, Hannah couldn't help but smile. Spotting her they turned and immediately began talking to her, Hannah gladly joined in, answering their questions, telling them about her date with Mike and how well things were going. Her siblings grinned, pleased for Hannah as they took note of the look of pure joy on her face, such a genuine expression was something to be treasured dearly.

* * *

 **Next time, on Bound by Fate**

The dim lighting cast ominous shadows as the helpless girl lay, stripped to her underwear, securely tied up and gagged, breathing heavily, panicked, fearful for what would happen next to her. There was a flash from the camera which briefly illuminated the victim's tear stained, horrified face; it was Ashley.

* * *

End of chapter and of Episode 2, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

So here we are at the end of another episode, stay tuned for episode 3, due to be uploaded in July.


	21. Episode 3 - Chapter 1

**Until Dawn: Bound by Fate**

Chapter 21 of my Until Dawn story, enjoy.

Please note, unlike last episode, the song I recommend for the opening of the episode isn't in this chapter, but the next chapter.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, well, here we go, yeah, it was hard on her.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
thedarkpokemaster: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, it's been one hell of a ride for her; well, it won't be that easy, it never is.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Episode 3 – Chapter 1**

On the Previous Episodes of Bound By Fate:

That just made it worse, the expression on Mike's face; he was acting as if he was disappointed, upset, _acting as if he was sorry for her._

"Emily, be honest, think about it." He said softly. "We just weren't working, and don't forget what happened that day..."

"Don't remind me." She snapped.

But he continued. "We can't keep doing this, especially if you..."

"So it's my fault!" She yelled. _'Typical, try and turn the blame on me now!'_

Mike shook his head vehemently. "I didn't say that."

"Yeah, sure..."

"Look Em." He said, insistent. "I'm not blaming anyone; I'm just trying to explain things."

But she'd heard enough; glowering she spat out her words with all the venom she could muster.

"Just fuck off, Michael."

Then turned and stormed away, refusing to look back at him; refusing to acknowledge the stinging in her eyes, now stronger than ever. Mike watched her go, silently cursing to himself.

XXXXX

He grabbed her, dragging her back into the shadows, his hand clamping firmly over her mouth.

"Whht thm-Gmt thm fhgg hff mm!" She screamed furiously.

She struggled trying to prise his hand off her mouth, kicking her legs, but he wouldn't yield.

"Save it, Emily." He hissed. "You will need your strength for my plans."

She froze at that, shocked at him knowing her name. But her struggles soon resumed, just as he raised his other hand and injected her neck with the needle he was carrying.

"Hw, whht…!" She yelped before her struggles began to weaken. "Hhh, Hm-N...nh..."

He smirked as she went limp in his grasp, unconscious. Safely storing away the needle he lifted her up, slinging her over his shoulder and carried her down the alleyway towards his car which was waiting, the trunk open, ready to receive her.

XXXXX

All the same, Ashley couldn't help but notice how she was now alone, in the somewhat cramped confines of the supply closet, with Sam.

' _Okay, awkward...'_

She thought on Sam's words and, trying to make some form of conversation, spoke. "Um...Well, that thing you said, about knowing the real me?"

"Yeah?" Sam replied.

"Maybe, now is a good time to start...I'd, like to know the real you too." She replied.

Sam laughed lightly at that, but nodded, smiling.

XXXXX

"Are you crazy!?" Ashley suddenly snapped.

Sam stepped back. "I..."

But Ashley couldn't stop it now, it hurt too much, her mind felt like it was going to explode. "So that's why! That's why you wanted to be my friend!"  
"Ash, please..." Sam began, looking shocked and horrified.

"You were just using me all this time!"

"No!" Sam cried; looking horrified.

But Ashley had no time for any more of her lies. "Save it, I don't need any excuses!"

"Ash!" Sam cried out.

But it was no use, Ashley had turned and walked away, now disappearing from sight, ignoring Sam and leaving her alone.

XXXXX

So, despite the awkwardness still hanging thickly between them, they left the school, heading to Sam's favourite area again. Once there, Sam thought for a moment, before shaking her head.

"Listen, Ash, I...I wanna apologize, about that day." She said.

"You...Me too, I...I'm sorry." Ashley replied, whispering.

Both managed a small smile before hugging each other.

"I just..." Sam began. "It was wrong of me to just, ask you like that, I'm really sorry."

Ashley smiled. "I, I see."

"I kinda rushed it." Sam admitted. "But Ash, I swear, I didn't just..."

Ashley stepped back. "I know, I should've handled it better myself. I thought you just, wanted to be friends with me, for that."

"But I didn't even know what your dad did, until we were friends." Sam pointed out.

Ashley nodded. "Something I should've remembered. Funny how things like that are only remembered...after the fact."

There was another pause, but then, both girls smiled and hugged again. They were just glad to have done this and finally, they could say, much to their relief, they were reconciled at last.

XXXXX

Turning to face Sam at last, Ashley felt her face heat up. "The truth is Sam, I...I like girls and, and for some time now, I've...I've been feeling kinda strange around and I soon realized I had a crush on you and..."

Sam's eyes widened. "A...a crush, or…?"

"It started out a crush; but it's grown. I, I love you Sam, I'm sure of it, I'm in love with you." Ashley blurted out, unable to hold it back anymore.

Sam's eyes were wide, clearly shocked.

XXXXX

Jess smiled to herself, glad that another day of school was over; casually crossing the road, heading to the nearby coffee shop. She barely had any time to react when she heard the screech of tyres, she turned, eyes wide, to see the car barrelling towards her, with no chance of stopping. Jess inhaled sharply, fully expecting the car to hit her, for this to be her death.

"Holy shit, JESS!"

She cried out as Matt suddenly tackled her, making them both tumble along the ground, on the sidewalk, causing some rips and tears in their clothes, but they escaped, the car narrowly missed them and sped onwards.

XXXXX

"You have a reputation, Mike and I'm not about to let Hannah get hurt." Josh insisted.

"I know that, I don't want to see her get hurt either." Mike explained. "Look, as I said to Hannah. What happened with me before, all that with Emily. None of it was real, it just took we all this time to figure it out."

Josh narrowed his eyes. "So, what, you're saying that..."

"Yes." Mike said quickly. "I actually care about Hannah; I want this to be real. I care about her and I want this to work. I won't to make the effort to make this work."

Josh sighed; he could see by Mike's expression that he was actually serious, he was telling the truth.

Relenting at last he nodded. "Alright Mike, alright. But remember, if you do _anything_ to hurt Hannah..."

"I got it, Josh, don't worry." Mike replied.

Josh nodded and they finally went their separate ways; that expected talk having gone far better than either of them ever thought it would.

XXXXX

"Just stop it!" Sam cried out, finally dropping the bombshell. "You're not my real dad anyway and she's not my mother, not my real mother!"

The silence that followed after that was so thick with tension Ashley almost felt suffocated by it. She shuddered, looking from Sam, to Thomas, to Lisa. Unsure what to say, yet wishing someone would say something

Finally Thomas broke the silence with a defeated sounding. "You know?"

"Yes!"

"That's, you..." Lisa stammered, eyes wide.

Sam shook her head, now on her feet. "You lied to me, for years, you've lied to me…!"

"Sam!" Ashley tried to calm her down.

Lisa also pleaded. "Sam, please."

But Sam was beyond reason now it seemed. "What am I supposed to think, huh, knowing that...that's I'm not…!"

"Sam-"

But whatever Thomas had to say was left unsaid, for Sam stormed out of the room at that point, leaving yet another deafening silence behind her.

* * *

Sam swallowed nervously as Ashley gently guided her into the living room. She still couldn't believe she actually exploded like that, it was, frightening.

' _But still, after everything that happened...'_ She thought. _'Now, it's out in the open, now I-I_ need _the truth. Whatever it may be.'_

She spotted Thomas and Lisa Giddings sitting waiting for them but neither of them said a word until Ashley guided Sam over to the opposite sofa. Smoothing their dresses, both girls sat down and finally, after sharing a worried look with Lisa, Thomas spoke.

"Sam, you were right, we should never have hidden things from you." He remarked. "It's just, we didn't know _how_ to explain to you...But that is hardly an excuse."

Lisa bit her lip. "Sam, even with all this, we still...we care for you and we..."

Sam shook her head. "I just wanna hear the truth...Who are my parents, why am I with you...what happened?"

"This isn't easy." Lisa replied. "Are you sure that-"

Already sensing her question, Sam grabbed Ashley's hand. "Ashley stays."

Ashley nodded at that and Thomas sighed.

"Of course...Alright then..." He seemed to ponder for a moment. "First, you should know, your birth name was Samantha Dawson. As for what happened, we'll have to go back a good number of years..."

The look on his face immediately told Sam this wouldn't be pleasant, but she had to know. Seeing this, Ashley squeezed her hand, reassuring her.

Finally, Thomas began to speak again.

"It all started when we were in high school...with my best friend, Darren Dawson." He sighed. "Back then, he was one of many, who was infatuated with easily the most popular girl in school...Megan Smith."

Lisa then spoke up. "Megan and I were friends, we spent a lot of time together. One thing she hated, was that very popularity, she hated being put on a pedestal. But Darren, although he was infatuated with her...didn't do that."

Thomas nodded. "His emotions towards her were more...direct, from the heart, not exactly...worshipping the popular girl as, having strong romantic feelings for a girl in a regular teenage high school way."

Sam bit her lip, hearing this. She now knew her real name, her real parents names, apparently how they met and yet she couldn't understand it. The Giddings had been friends with her parents, yet they were the ones who raised her for so long. They never even mentioned them, she couldn't understand why.

"I was one of the few, who didn't have their eyes on Megan Smith." Thomas continued. "That was because, I'd already fallen for Lisa..."

Lisa took her husband's hand at this point, smiling softly.

He nodded and continued. "And like any good friends, Darren and I supported each other. He had my back, when I went to Lisa...and I did the same for him, when he went to Megan. Before we knew it, we were all hanging out together, two happy couples. Those, were probably the best days. I wonder sometimes..."

"If we knew what was to come, would we have been so eager, would we have taken the risk." Lisa explained.

A lengthy pause followed.

Seeing the expressions on Thomas and Lisa's faces, Sam shifted, playing with the skirt of her dress.

"Then, then what happened?"

Lisa picked up the story. "After school we started focusing on the future. But still always made time for each other...In just a year after school, Darren and Megan were married. We were surprised, but didn't really think anything of it, at the time."

"We didn't get married until we finished university; then we were married and started working...Darren and Megan tried but, that was when the cracks first started to appear." Thomas remarked. "They began fighting, about, everything really. Not just arguing but..."

Sam tensed, inhaling sharply. "They, he...who..."

Thomas shook his head. "It's hard to say who started it, it wasn't your typical abusive marriage...each gave as good as they got."

"We were so scared; it soon got so bad that they, they wouldn't even hide their anger at each other, in front of others." Lisa added. "Even when Thomas and I were around for dinner, they'd sit there, glaring at each other...But then, something happened, a year into the marriage."

Sam knew right away what they were referring to. "Me."

"Yes." Lisa confirmed. "Megan found out she was pregnant and...amazingly, for the whole pregnancy and even, months after that...things seemed happy again for them, we thought, maybe it would work after all...But it didn't."

Thomas sighed sadly. "You were only about, three or four months old Sam...Darren and Megan got into another argument and...this was the worst yet, they...the police..."

He struggled to say it; but Sam realized, with horrible clarity what he was trying to say.

She froze, eyes wide, shocked.

"My...My father, killed my mother?"

Thomas nodded. "Yes; he was arrested and, and has been in jail ever since...When we heard what happened, we blamed ourselves, for thinking things were better."

"We couldn't just leave you. Not after all that; so...we did everything we could to ensure we adopted you." Lisa explained. "We wanted you to have a chance, a good life...not be scared at the thought of you out there, adopted by some, unknown couple..."

Sam did not reply to that and another length pause followed, before finally Thomas bowed his head.

"So, there you have it Sam, that's...that's the truth, about your past. That's why we adopted you and why, for all these years, we've struggled to decide if we should tell you the truth, or not."

Sam shook her head, eyes still wide; she felt breathless, everything whirling around in her head as she tried in vain to process it all.

"Where, what happened to mom, is she…?"

Lisa shook her head sadly. "We...we never got the chance to find out. I'm so sorry Sam."

Ashley gently reached for Sam's hand again, worried for her, seeing her looking so pale, so, out of it. But Sam gently brushed her off, standing up.

"Sam..." She began.

Shaking her head Sam replied. "I...I need to go lie down..."

Still trying to process everything Sam headed upstairs to bedroom, leaving Ashley and the Giddings sitting in the living room; an air of unease filling them all.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	22. Episode 3 - Chapter 2

**Until Dawn: Bound by Fate**

Chapter 22 of my Until Dawn story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yeah.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah she's having a hard time.  
Wolfgir2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story. This is the chapter the song features in, starting from when Ashley enters Sam's room and going through to the end, the song is I Don't by Koda.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Episode 3 – Chapter 2**

Finally, unable to take the silence anymore, Ashley stood up. Thomas and Lisa started, looking up at her. She fought to keep her composure, not to let their looks make her feel self-conscious. It was actually remarkable to her, how strong she felt, especially knowing Sam was the cause.

"I...I should go and see Sam...This is a lot for her to take in; but I don't think she should be alone." She explained. "If I can, stay with her, even if all night..."

Lisa spoke. "It's okay, we understand. That would be for the best. Sam shouldn't be alone, but I don't think she wants to see us right now."

Thomas nodded. "Yes, yes you're right...Thank you Ashley."

"I'm doing this for Sam." She replied firmly.

With that she stepped out of the living room and, after a moment, pulled out her phone and quickly prepared to make a phone call. Waiting for an answer she bit her lip, hoping Sam was alright.

"Ashley?"

She did her best to sound composed. "Hey mom, um..."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, it's just...something's happened." She explained. "At Sam's...Sam, she's having a hard time right now and...I wanna stay and help her."

There was a pause before her mother then asked. "How, how long?"

"I, I'll likely be staying all night."

There was a brief pause then finally her mother replied. "Alright just, take care."

Ashley smiled, relieved and they soon hung up. Ready now, taking a deep breath, Ashley headed upstairs, heading for Sam's room.

* * *

Biting her lip she knocked on Sam's door and slowly entered the room. It was dark, only the dim light of the bedside lamp illuminated the room. She could see Sam lying in her bed. She sat up suddenly as she saw who was standing there.

"Ash..." She blurted out.

Ashley was about to speak but then froze, blushing. "Uh Sam…?"

For as Sam sat up, the blankets fell from her, revealing all Sam was wearing now was a black sexy thong and matching strapless bra. Realizing what Ashley was reacting to, Sam shook her head.

"It's, it's nothing, I just...it's more comfortable like this, better than that dress." She explained.

Ashley nodded, understanding. "I guess, well, um...do you mind if I..."

Sam was momentarily startled but then nodded and lay back down. Ashley sighed and quickly removed her dress and flats; now down to just her red lacy panties and matching bra. She then climbed into the bed and; since Sam lay on her side, back to her. She gently reached her arm around Sam and pulled her close.

"Ash..."

"I'm here Sam, I know what you've just heard has to have been hard..." Ashley explained. "I can't even begin to imagine how you're feeling, but, you don't have to face it alone. I'm here."

A short silence followed that.

Finally, with a sigh, Sam turned over until she was facing Ashley, there was little distance between them and Ashley couldn't help but feel herself blushing, due to their attire and their proximity. Still, she stayed focused.

"Sam…?"

Sam sighed. "I just, I don't know what to feel. They, Thomas and Lisa...they lied to me for so long, but...even so, they raised me. Treated me like their real daughter."

Ashley didn't say anything; but she nodded, trying to reassure Sam.

"I just, hearing that story, realizing my past, thinking of what could've been..." Sam continued. "Knowing that my father killed my mother and not knowing where she is. It...I don't even know who I am anymore."

That was the part that struck Ashley and her realize the truth depths of Sam's turmoil. She was struggling to work through her issues, but there was one thing that was truly holding her back, preventing her from trying to properly reconcile the facts that she had finally heard, the truth about her past. Preventing her from realizing that, despite lying to her as they had, Thomas and Lisa were still her family. Yet now there it was, out in the open, Sam was struggling through an identity crisis.

Ashley was quite for a moment, before finally, she decided not to hold back anymore, in the hopes she could help Sam in the process.

"I know who you are." She said suddenly.

Sam started. "Ash?"

Ashley looked at her firmly. "You are Sam. The girl I love, and nothing, not even a name, be it Giddings, or Dawson, will change that."

Sam's eyes widened and then, to Ashley's relief, a smile appeared on her face.

"I...You're right Ash, thank you..." She said; before grinning. "I...I think I've finally found my answer. The answer I've been struggling with, since that day in the hospital, when you told me."

"Oh?" Ashley didn't want to get her hopes up; but she wondered. "So um, what did you…?"

Sam's grin widened; without losing it's grateful look. "Does this answer your question."

With that she moved in, until their bodies were pressed up against each others, and their lips met. With that, there could be no doubt in Ashley's mind as she deepened the kiss and, with a small moan, Sam reciprocated; Sam had finally realized the depths of her feelings and now, here they were. Parting, gasping for air, she still had to ask.

"So, are we…?"

"Together?" Sam finished for her. "Yeah, we are."

Both smiled, and remained tightly holding each other, drifting off to sleep, Ashley glad to have managed to calmed Sam enough for this to happen; they were now an official couple at last.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	23. Episode 3 - Chapter 3

**Until Dawn: Bound by Fate**

Chapter 23 of my Until Dawn story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, hope you liked the song too BTW :)  
Wolgirl2013: Thanks :)  
thedarkpokemaster: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; well, it wouldn't be drama without it and yup, they're together now, but who knows what awaits them :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Episode 3 – Chapter 3**

Ashley smiled as she woke up to the wonderful sight of Sam's face, so close to hers. She remembered last night in vivid detail and tightened her hug on Sam slightly. Despite still feeling somewhat embarrassed at their bodies practically touched while both were in just their underwear.

"Hey, morning." Sam said suddenly.

Ashley started but then smiled. "Hey...are you…?"

Sam smiled lightly. "A lot better now, thanks to you. But this is still gonna, be awkward."

"I know, but hey, we'll get through it, together right?" Ashley replied.

Sam nodded in agreement as they both got out of bed.

"I better go get cleaned up and dressed and all that..." Sam said. "I'll...I'll see you later huh?"

"Sure; oh and, um...about, _us_. How should we, tell the others?" Ashley queried.

She was pulling on the dress she had worn yesterday, her only possible clothing for now.

Sam shrugged. "Let's wait till tomorrow, when we're back at school, just...let them see."

Ashley smiled and agreed and then, finally ready she prepared to leave, allowing Sam the privacy to get herself ready for the day. Leaving the room she began heading downstairs. Lisa Giddings was already up.

"Ah, Ashley, good morning; is Sam…?"

Ashley nodded. "She's, better now. I wouldn't expect things to go back to being normal for a good while yet."

"I...I understand." Lisa said sadly.

Ashley did her best to be reassuring however. "It'll just take time. Well, I better get going; thank you for having me over for dinner."

Lisa nodded and Ashley left the Giddings house, heading back home.

* * *

Entering the house, Ashley was startled by her parents calling her before she even made her way towards the stairs.

"Mom, dad?"

She walked through to the living room where they had called her from.

"Ashley, there you are...we have a surprise for you." Rebecca called out.

"What?"

She entered and froze, her eyes widening, before she nearly got knocked over from Kelly practically throwing herself from her place on the sofa to hug her big sister.

"Ashley!"

Ashley almost couldn't believe it and the laugh that escaped her was coated with surprise as much as joy. "My God, Kelly, you...you're home, you…?"

"Yeah, I got the hospital last night...while you were at Sam's." Kelly explained.

Ashley grinned, hugging her sister before looking over at her parents who both nodded.

Andrew then explained. "The doctors gave us the all clear. Kelly fully recovered. We thought about telling you last night, when you called but..."

"You sounded so serious, we guessed something was going on. So we decided it was better not to distract you." Rebecca finished.

Ashley just grinned at her parents and then at her sister before politely excusing herself and heading upstairs. She was beyond overjoyed that her sister was home now.

* * *

Returning to her room, wrapped in a towel, her hair still damp, Ashley smiled as she began looking out her clothes. As she did so, she paused, checking her computer. There was still something she needed to do.

All the same her mind remained on last night. _'Sam and I, we...we're finally...together. She, she does feel the same way about me.'_

She couldn't help but smile at the very thought of it. After crushing on the blonde girl for so long, to finally have her feelings returned, it was far more than she could have ever hoped for. Dropping her towel she quickly dressed and, once fully dressed, she sat down at her desk.

She bit her lip as she looked over her computer. She had it open on the internet search page.

' _I haven't told Sam about this...but, I'm going to do, for her.'_ She reflected. _'I'm doing this, I have to, if it'll help Sam.'_

It was a self-appointed task after all, but she was determine to fulfil it; she was going to research as much as she could to find out more about Sam's birth parents, especially her mother. Sam at least deserved closure on knowing where Megan Dawson was buried.

* * *

Arriving at school the following day, Ashley grinned when she spotted Sam waiting for her. She quickly approached and Sam grinned upon seeing her.

"Hey there." She greeted.

Ashley nodded. "Hi, so, um..."

Sam stepped up and spoke softly. "It'll be fine, trust me."

Ashley nodded and managed a confident smile. Sam turned and offered her hand, Ashley took it, their fingers interlocking, and together they walked into the school. Ashley felt the eyes on them at once. She could see the various groups around the school courtyard, spotting them, their reactions. Yet she did not feel intimidated or worried; she actually felt stronger. Sam smiled and squeezed her hand.

"See; it's cool." She said.

Ashley nodded. "Yeah...oh, not everyone looks happy."

Sam followed Ashley's gaze and saw a group of boys, looking shocked, outraged or downcast.

"Ah, don't worry about them, they're just jealous...of you." She explained.

"Jealous, of me?"

"Well, you're the one holding my hand, you're the one I'm clearly in love with." Sam remarked.

Ashley blushed at that, but nevertheless grinned, actually amazed she was able to provoke that kind of reaction in others. To have people jealous of her because she was dating someone like Sam was a surprise.

It was then they found the others. Despite their different social circles, thanks to Sam, a strange friendship had formed between them, forming a group of ten including Sam and Ashley, the others being Josh, his sisters, Mike, Jess, Matt, Emily and Chris.

"Hey guys." Sam greeted.

Ashley smiled. "Hi."

There was a chorus of greetings from the others, that gradually petered out as they all noticed, to their surprise, the two of them holding hands, their obvious closeness.

"Yeah." Ashley said; suddenly not feeling quite so shy anymore. "We're together now."

The others all grinned and Josh spoke up. "Well, well, good for you guys."

The others all agreed happily and soon they began talking, conversation ranging through varying subjects. But in the end, it was clear their main focus was the upcoming production of Othello from the drama class, with Sam as the female lead. The play was going to be shown at the school, on Saturday night, Ashley certainly couldn't wait to see it and the knowledge that she would be there, was everything Sam felt she could hope for.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	24. Episode 3 - Chapter 4

**Until Dawn: Bound by Fate**

Chapter 24 of my Until Dawn story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you liked it :)  
thedarkpokemaster: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, here is your answer :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its character.

* * *

 **Episode 3 – Chapter 4**

Sam smiled warmly as she began putting away books she no longer needed in her locker, replacing them with ones she did need. Her mind was still on the events of that morning and she couldn't help but grin.

' _God, to think Ashley and I...when she confessed it was so...surprising and I didn't know what to think.'_ Sam reflected. _'Yet now, it seems so clear. Through all my difficulties, through learning the truth and helping me with the aftermath, Ashley was there and she never stopped hoping...I; now everything is, just feels right, now that we're together.'_

Still smiling she finished and closed her locker, nearly jumping in fright for standing there, having not made a sound to announce his presence, was James Duffield.

"James, the fuck man." She snapped.

He shrugged. "Hey sorry Sam, didn't mean to scare you."

She shook her head and sighed. "What do you want?"

She knew what he was like and knew, no matter how he acted, he obviously had some sort of ulterior motive and she wasn't going to stand for any more of his ridiculous games and general strangeness.

"So, I heard, about you and Ashley Brown." He remarked.

She straightened up at that, already suspicious. "What about us?"

James shook his head. "The two of you, dating now. That's what I heard."

Sam resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

Realizing the time she began heading to her next class, James still following her.

"So what?" She replied. "It's not like we're keeping things secret, everybody knows, everybody that saw us come into school today and no doubt everybody they've told and so on."

James however didn't believe that it seemed. "Oh and yet you kept it secret beforehand?"

Sam sighed. "Actually we didn't. We only just got together over the weekend that just passed. So...no hiding anything."

"Then, your pictures of her?" James queried, yet also sounded derisive at the same time.

"Part of the project. Didn't realize how I felt at the time." Sam snapped; already getting tired of him. "What is your point James, just get to that. I really don't see how this is any of your business anyway."

He shrugged. "Hey, I'm just saying, congratulations on your new relationship with Ashley."

Sam froze, tense, eyes narrowed. She was shocked by his words, but not as much as she was suspicious of them, especially as, while others might not note it, she could detect the sneer in his tone a mile off.

"Well thanks." She replied shortly. "Now excuse me."

With that she entered her class, glad to finally get away from him.

* * *

But it turned out, despite her hopes, James wasn't finished. At once Sam felt her pulse race and she glared she spotted him again after school, this time talking to Ashley. She already knew what about and as she drew closer she of course heard him.

"So, you and Sam huh?" He was saying. "That's quite impressive."

His unsaid 'for a girl like you' hung at the end of the sentence without needing any vocal input.

Ashley looked uncomfortable and Sam couldn't blame her. "Um, yes, we're together now, so…?"

Sam grimaced, she had warned Ashley, but Ashley still lacked the first hand knowledge of James nature, she wasn't quite aware of just how bad he could get. So she knew she had to step in. Hurrying closer she spoke, pretending she hadn't noticed James yet or realized she was intervening in something.

"Hey Ash."

They both turned, Ashley couldn't look more relieved and grateful if she tried. Meanwhile James glowered; but said nothing.

"Oh Sam. Hey." Ashley replied with a smile.

Stepping up and taking Ashley's hand, Sam returned the smile; before looking over at James.

"Oh, hey James, I didn't see you there."

"Unbelievable." He muttered.

Something in his tone struck a cord and even Ashley couldn't miss it.

"Excuse me, what?" She queried.

James looked at them and shrugged. "Honestly, this relationship. I just can't understand why the two of you would...lower yourselves like that."

With that he stalked off leaving them frozen with shock.

Finally Ashley recovered and spoke.

"He, what…?"

Sam shook her head, also recovering. "Forget it Ash, don't worry about him, he's hardly worth it. Let's go find the others, they...they said they had something to talk to us about...it's about Emily."

"Emily, is she…?" Ashley asked, worried, recalling Emily's kidnapping.

Sam sighed. "I don't know. Beth is especially worried."

Just hearing that made Ashley extremely fearful; she was beginning to wonder just how bad of a story they were about to hear.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

As a side note, we won't actually see the upcoming talk, but we will see what it's referring to, let's just say we're going back to the weekend before Sam and Ashley became public in the previous chapter, to see what happened to Emily then, along with something happening to another couple too :)


	25. Episode 3 - Chapter 5

**Until Dawn: Bound by Fate**

Chapter 25 of my Until Dawn story, enjoy, bear in mind BTW that this chapter takes place before the previous one.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yeah.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
thedarkpokemaster: No he certainly does not, something isn't right about him, huh?  
Holywoodunderfed: No, he doesn't, well, we'll have to wait and see, stepping back in time a bit here.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Episode 3 – Chapter 5**

Emily let out a shuddering breath, trying to calm herself.

' _Dammit Em, don't think about what happened.'_ She chastised herself. _'You swore that creep wouldn't beat you, that you'd get over this...despite what my family think.'_

She glared as she thought about that; turning and leaving the bathroom she was currently in. Despite what she told herself, she was still struggling with her kidnapping and, despite their support of her, she had been right about her family.

She scoffed. _'Caring only about their good name, still thinking they need to pressure me to do well...I fucking know already.'_

She frankly couldn't care less what her family thought anymore; they didn't care about her, so she made up her mind and wouldn't care about them or their opinions. Which was why she was here, to defy her family and to get over her kidnapping.

"Now this is what I'm talking about." She muttered.

Straightening her sexy mini dress and heading towards the group she had been with earlier, she sought to reunite and continue with the party. She had been truly enjoying herself at these parties, it wasn't the first one she'd been too and it was a brilliant release of her problems.

She grinned as she finally joined the group again. _'It's all thanks to these guys of course...they know exactly how to help me let loose.'_

With these young men; she had no worries about her kidnapping or her family.

She had met these young men a few parties back and now she found them to be the perfect company when she was looking to enjoy herself and forget her problems.

"Hey, Emily..." One of them grinned. "There you are."

Emily grinned and nodded. "Yeah, you'd think I'd miss a party."

They laughed and one of them handed her a drink. Grinning she drank; this wasn't her first drink of the night and it wouldn't be the last. The party was soon in full swing and Emily lost herself, continuing to drink, dancing with the young men.

If she noticed they way they leered at her body, in her tight dress; showing off her magnificent curves, she didn't seem to care. Her long bare legs, emphasized by her sandal style heels. Being strapless the dress allowed her to flaunt what she had, much to her delight.

She as quite drunk when, during a break in the dancing, she joined the young men again at their table, out of view from the staff and such. This meant they weren't seen when she joined her friends in her latest new escape, drugs.

* * *

After the party, Emily returned home, drunk and high, trying to sneak back into the house and failing miserably as she couldn't stop giggling. As a result, she found herself confronted almost the moment she got into the house, her father and mother stood there.

Steven glared. "Emily, what the hell are you…?"

"I was just out having fun." She replied; slurred. "It was a party."

Clarissa snarled. "You're drunk, what have we…?"

"What have you said." Emily mimicked, rolling her eyes. "Well guess what, I don't give a fuck. I'm living my life and having fun, so get used to it."

With that she stormed upstairs, heading for her room; her parents left shocked, yet unaware that she wasn't just drunk, but also high.

* * *

Entering her room quietly, Hannah couldn't help but smirk; she wasn't alone either as Mike entered the room just after her, quietly closing the door behind him.

"I don't believe this, how the hell do you have the house to yourself?" He whispered.

She just laughed; softly. "Mom and dad are away out for the night, Josh is staying over at a friends house and so is Beth."

They both grinned; they had just returned from a fantastic date and they were still enjoying every second of it. Both had dressed up well for their date, Hannah wore a conservative calf-length purple dress with black heels and a black necklace, meanwhile, Mike wore a blue polo shirt and khakis with brown loafers.

"So, what now?" Mike asked casually as he sat down on the bed next to Hannah.

Hannah smiled warmly. "Come here."

With that she closed the gap between them and soon they were making out. Letting their emotions take control completely, they began undressing each other, only breaking the kiss when needed to. When they finally stopped they were both enamoured by each other's almost nude bodies. Mike's blue boxers and Hannah's lacy white bra and matching panties were all that stood between them and nakedness.

"Hannah, are you…?"

She nodded. "I'm sure Mike."

That was all he needed to hear and so they soon had each other stripped naked and fell onto the bed, still making out. While taking the necessary precautions to be safe they soon lost themselves in their love for each other and Mike pushed into Hannah and entered her.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	26. Episode 3 - Chapter 6

**Until Dawn: Bound by Fate**

Chapter 26 of my Until Dawn story, once again, things take a sinister turn.

 **Reviews**

 **Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, it is sad about Em :(  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, no worries :)  
thedarkpokemaster: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, it's going good for them, but not so much for Emily. Very true since, well...cast your mind back about sixteen chapters or so and guess what. He's back.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Episode 3 – Chapter 6**

Ashley sighed tiredly, running a hand through her hair, trying in vain to make sense of the text before her. But she was too distracted to read the small print. So, closing the book she stood up and went to put it back on it's shelf.

She was in the library, true it was late in the evening, after hours even, but thanks to her part time assistant librarian job she was free to be here late, so long as she locked up when she left. She had been studying, which was partly why she was here so late, taking advantage of the lack of people around.

' _Still, it's not like it got me anywhere, just tired.'_ She reflected sadly. _'And still no luck in what I'm searching for, still nothing, about Sam's birth family.'_

She hadn't give up on that; even though everything she had tried so far had been dead ends. She sighed again and straightened her clothes, a pair of denim jeans, a black T-shirt with the maker's logo on it and simple black sneakers.

Making sure everything was tidied up, she picked up her black jacket from behind the counter and put it on. She then made sure to switch off the lights and activate the security before locking up and leaving.

Out in the night air Ashley finally felt the tension release and she relaxed before making her her way home. Although it was late it was a nice night; also as it wasn't that far, she decided to walk to the school. Making her way down the street she smiled, looking forward to the one event she made sure she finished in time for, tonight was the night of the school play, Othello. She had agreed to come and see Sam before it started, to see 'Desdemona' in action.

' _I can't wait, Sam's going to be brilliant, I know it.'_ She thought happily.

But fate had other ideas, for even right now, a dark shadow watched Ashley.

He smirked as he readied himself, once again. _'Yes, this should be good; the next step...the next target on the board...another masterpiece.'_

He lay in wait, just as he had done with Emily previously and just as he knew he would do with his three remaining intended victims before claiming his ultimate prize.

' _But right now, you are what matters, Ashley Brown.'_ He thought to himself.

So it was, when Ashley passed his hiding place, she wasn't aware of the danger until it was too late. Suddenly he leapt out, grabbing her and pulling her back into the shadows.

"What the-MRUGH!?" She cried in shock, silenced as a hand clamped over her mouth.

She heard the dark laughter, then the voice in her ear. "Excellent Ashley, now relax, you'll soon see your purpose."

"Nh! Whh hrm nhh, lmt mm gh!" She screamed, shocked that he knew her name.

Then suddenly, there was a sharp pain in the side of her neck. He had injected her neck with the needle he was carrying.

"Hw, whht…!" She yelped before her struggles began to weaken. "Hhh, Hm-N...nh..."

He smirked as she went limp in his grasp, unconscious. Safely storing away the needle he lifted her up, slinging her over his shoulder and carried her down the alleyway towards his car which was waiting, the trunk open, ready to receive her.

* * *

The dim lighting cast ominous shadows as the helpless girl lay, stripped to her underwear, securely tied up and gagged, breathing heavily, panicked, fearful for what would happen next to her. There was a flash from the camera which briefly illuminated the victim's tear stained, horrified face; it was Ashley.

"Excellent Ashley, excellent, you look magnificent." The man was saying.

Ashley moaned into the tape gagging her, she couldn't see his face. She felt cold, with only her Super-man panties and plain red bra for coverage, it was no wonder.

"Plmhfm, fthp..." She whimpered.

Taking a few more photos, the man laughed. "Stop, my dear girl...I'm just getting started, now..."

Her eyes widened in horror. She still couldn't see his face, although she noted something about his voice that struck her, but she wasn't sure what. But what caught her attention was the needle in his hand.

"NH, NH, PLMHFM, NH!" She cried out, trying to struggle against the tape binding her.

"It's futile." He laughed, kneeling down. "Now, just give in to it."

"NNHHHHHHH!"

But her cries were cut off and then faded as she was injected again and soon blacked out once more.

* * *

When she woke up it was to another nightmare. She was still a prisoner, still in that same darkened room. Still subject to the camera, she could hear it clicking away, occasionally she could see the flash. She was still securely bound, this time with ropes, which tied her to a chair, but tape was still used to silence her.

"MMMMMMM!?" She cried out in shock and dismay.

For now even her underwear was gone. She was naked, exposed to the creep and his camera. She remembered the pictures of the previous victims. The stalker had done the same to them. But unlike her, none of them had been awake for it.

Noting this he laughed. "Well, well, guess I gave you too small a dose...No matter, that should make this more fun. Let's get some real memories here."

With that he raised the camera again. Although to Ashley it was just a blurred shape.

Nevertheless she pleaded with it. "Fthp thnf, plmhfm..."

The man just laughed. "Oh come now, don't be like that. You're going to be a marvellous addition to my wall."

The tears came unbidden as she continued to try and plead. Only to have more photos taken of her for her troubles. For Ashley the nightmare wouldn't end, it blended into one long photoshoot of terror and dismay, of utter humiliation.

After what felt like ages, probably a few hours, the man approached again, she still couldn't make out his features, but she knew what was coming, sure enough, before she could scream into her gag, the needle pricked her again.

"HW, NH, NH...Nh...!"

Her words faded as her vision did and just like those other girls, just like Emily, the blackness finally consumed her.

* * *

End of chapter, the stalker claims his next victim, Ashley, what happens next, who are the others he mentioned, we can only wait and see, read and review please.


	27. Episode 3 - Chapter 7

**Until Dawn: Bound by Fate**

Chapter 27 of my Until Dawn story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks and yeah, no kidding :(  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
thedarkpokemaster: Yeah, tell me about it :(**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Episode 3 – Chapter 7**

Sam bit her lip as she looked at her phone again; something wasn't right.

' _Where is Ashley, she's not answered any of my calls or messages...she wasn't in the audience like she said she'd be...'_ She wondered. _'We were supposed to meet up after the show and she's still not here...This isn't like her at all.'_

The play had been a resounding success; even now the drama teacher was overcome with joy, congratulating them all on their work.

"Samantha; that was truly marvellous." He said, turning to her. "Never have I seen such a performance as Desdemona. I think you even outdid yourself this time, even better than last year."

Sam smiled slightly at that; thanking him. Last year had been another Shakespeare play, The Tempest and she had played Ariel. The year before that was actually The Crucible and she had played Abigail Williams.

She shook her head. _'I don't know how I was able to focus, what with Ashley missing...still missing.'_

She made up her mind, she couldn't just let this lie, so she hurried to get changed out of her costume and into her regular clothes again. Quickly leaving the changing room she politely brushed off her cast mates suggestions for her to join them at the after party, even dodged the Washington siblings as she left in a rush, looking for Ashley.

Emerging onto the school campus Sam bit her lip, wondering where to begin. Then she remembered how Ashley said she'd be at the library before coming to see the play.

' _Ashley only ever takes one route from the library to school, I'll start there.'_ Sam reflected.

Having her starting point she left the school campus, beginning her search, all the while her worries continued to build inside her. She looked down at her phone, biting her lip, it was open at her sent messages to Ashley.

'Hey, where you at?'

'Everything okay?'

'ASH!?'

Yet there hadn't been one reply. The first she had sent just before the play when she had peeked out at the audience and didn't see Ashley, knowing she had a front row seat. The second was sent during the interval and the last she had sent at the end of the play. She'd also called Ashley, twice now and got no answer. She tried again and almost jumped out her skin when she heard Ashley's ring tone, not far away. Following it she froze as she came upon a horrific sight.

"ASHLEY!"

It was indeed Ashley, the girl she loved, lying on the ground, clad in only her underwear, out cold. Sam rushed to her side and, verifying she was at least breathing, wasted no time calling the emergency services.

* * *

When Ashley awoke, it was to find herself in a hospital.

' _Huh, what, how…?'_ She thought; shocked. _'The last thing I remember, that...'_

She shuddered at the memory; but then became aware of something else. There was someone next to her. She blinked a few times, to clear her vision and saw, to her relief, it was Sam. She had fallen asleep, seated next to Ashley's bed, and was holding Ashley's hand in her own.

"Sam?" She whispered, feeling her face heat up as she noted their physical contact.

Sam jerked awake, sitting straight up, eyes wide.

"I...Ash..." She gasped. "Oh Thank God."

Ashley managed a weak smile. "I, you found me...got me here?"

Sam nodded. "Ashley, you were lying in the middle of the street, out cold, in...in just your underwear."

Ashley blushed furiously at that. "God, I...I wasn't…?"

"No, they checked. But what happened to you?" Sam whispered.

Ashley bit her lip. "It's blurry, I'm...I'm trying to remember. Some of it is coming back, but, but slowly."

Sam nodded. "Alright, alright...I'm just, so glad you're okay. Um...Your family should be here soon and I think the police will be here too, do you want me to…?"

"No, no, please, stay." Ashley said quickly.

Sam nodded in agreed and quickly stood up, letting go of Ashley's hand and stepping back as they heard the approaching footsteps. The reason soon became clear as Kelly practically rushed to her sister, especially seeing she was awake.

Ashley couldn't help but feel relieved by her sister's presence, her parents entered too and any panic Ashley felt lingering from her ordeal began to fade. So it was, when the police arrived, she was prepared to tell them all she could remember.

* * *

It was a few days later, Ashley was glad to be getting out of the hospital and even more so when she reunited with Sam outside. They hugged and, although it seemed hardly worthy of attention what with everything that happened to her, she couldn't help herself.

"I'm sorry I missed the play." She said.

Sam laughed softly. "It's no big deal Ashley, I'm just glad you're alright, especially..."

Sam trailed off and when Ashley looked up at her, she noted Sam looked troubled.

"Sam, what is it?"

"I just, what you told the police, it worries, what you explained happening to you..." Sam replied, sounding hesitant.

Shaking her head Ashley pressed. "Please, tell me."

Sam looked at her seriously and revealed something, something which chilled Ashley to the bone, for it meant only one thing. _He_ had struck again. For Sam's words confirmed it.

"It sounds exactly like what happened to Emily."

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, things have taken a drastic turn, but the next two chapters will return to some sweet and hopeful moments, between the only main pairing that's not yet featured in this Episode yet; so, be ready for that.


	28. Episode 3 - Chapter 8

**Until Dawn: Bound by Fate**

Chapter 28 of my Until Dawn story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, it's been rough on both of them, this whole episode in fact.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
thedarkpokemaster: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah well; just wait, the stalker's identity will be revealed eventually. Also bear in mind his talk of other targets, three more girls and then a 'grand prize'...**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Episode 3 – Chapter 8**

Jess sighed to herself as she thought for a while; she had been distracted lately, mostly regarding her thoughts about Matt.

' _We've, been hanging out a lot more lately...we're closer than ever but...'_ She found herself reflecting. _'Urgh, It's getting confusing now. All this, getting closer and yet, not actually...I need to figure out where we stand, we need to try and sort that out.'_

She shook her head, immediately jumping up from her bed, stretching; she knew she needed to figure out the answer to her thoughts. She needed to sort this out now, but lying around wasn't going to help that.

She took a moment to compose herself. _'Luckily I know exactly what to do.'_

So, after quickly fixing her hair, which was messy from her lying on it just beforehand, she prepared herself, there wasn't really any need for make-up or anything like that, not for this; Matt had seen her without her make-up before anyway, she knew she didn't need it.

So, she quickly left her dorm and prepared herself; the hard part would be sneaking into and through the boy's dorms. But once she reached her destination, things should be easy. She left at once, ready to begin.

* * *

Finally finishing his latest homework, Matt sighed, leaning back on his chair, by his desk. He was in his dorm, having finally finished with his task. He briefly wondered what to do next.

' _Things have been getting rather intense these past few days. I just hope, nothing else happens.'_ He thought worriedly. _'All those girls, Jess' cousin...Emily, Ashley...that stalker. Are they any closer to catching him yet...Chris and Beth have both spoken about it...'_

He briefly wondered if those two had actually got something worked out. He knew they were both rather handy with computers, he just hoped that, if they did have a plan; that it helped stop this guy for good.

He shuddered. _'Things are getting really scary now, and I'm wondering who's going to be next...'_

Even as he thought that, his mind betrayed him as he was worried not just about the girls in school in general, but for one girl in particular.

' _Jess...'_ He thought worriedly. _'Why am I so worried about her; we've been getting closer yes, but...do I, do I really…?'_

Before he could ponder on the answer to that question he heard a knock at the door and hurried to answer it.

"Yeah...Jess?" He gasped.

For there she was, the very girl he had been thinking, and worrying, about, smiling at him as she stood in his doorway.

"Are you going to invite me in?" She asked playfully.

Quickly recovering he nodded, stepping back. "Oh, yeah, of course, come in."

She entered and he quickly closed the door, turning to face her, still shocked.

The reason he was so shocked was simple. She was here, in the _boys_ dorm.

"Jess, what are you doing here?"

She looked uncharacteristically serious as she answered. "We need to talk Matt, about...us."

He tensed at that, suddenly feeling very nervous, he knew the thoughts he had been having. Had Jess been having similar thoughts; or was he just getting his hopes up.

"I...yeah?" He began, stammering.

She sighed. "Matt, we've been getting closer and closer every day. But we're always...dancing around the real issue; I want us to stop that. I want us to focus and really ask ourselves, where we're going with this. Figure out where we stand."

Matt bit his lip, she had a very valid point; but it didn't help his nervousness. Sitting down on the bed, Jess patted the space next to her. Getting the hint Matt hurried over and sat down, they sat, looking at each other. It suddenly dawned on Matt that Jess looked as awkward as he felt; this must be tricky for her too. They were both stuck, waiting for the other to begin.

Jess paused, uncertain, the tension was so thick it was palpable. But this stalemate couldn't last forever. Finally she broke it.

"Matt, we've become such good friends, but this closeness, everything, I need to know...where do we stand are, we...more than friends?" She queried.

Matt bit his lip. "Well, the only way to know that, is to know exactly how you feel, how we both feel."

Jess shook her head. "Matt, I can't...I keep thinking about you and every time I do, I feel, so strange, happier than I can ever remember being. It's confusing however, I don't know if I..."

"Jess..." He spoke softly. "I've been feeling the same way, I suppose if we really think about it..."

They both trailed off; letting their thoughts take over, reflecting and considering until finally; realizing how close they were to each other, they gave in resisting and let emotion take over, closing the gap between them and sharing their first kiss. The kiss was deep and full of emotion as they finally felt their pent up emotions release.

Parting for air Jess gasped. "Yes Matt, I...I love you."

"I love you too, Jess..." He replied, just as breathless.

With that they both kissed again, now certain of how they felt towards each other.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	29. Episode 3 - Chapter 9

**Until Dawn: Bound by Fate**

Chapter 29 of my Until Dawn story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, yeah :)  
thedarkpokemaster: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it and yeah, they are looking good :) Well, actually, there has been, but they've been subtle :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, it's sweet :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Episode 3 – Chapter 9**

Biting his lip nervously, Matt looked himself over in the mirror one last time. He was trying to make sure he looked his best. Since confessing his feelings to Jess and finding out the delightful news that she felt the same way, they had planned their first date. Now it was time and Matt felt more nervous than ever. He was dressed up as best he could in light blue jeans, a white T-shirt, a white and blue plaid button-up shirt over that and simple black boots.

' _C'mon now, calm down.'_ He told himself. _'This is a good thing, Jess and I will...'_

He smiled, just thinking about her gave him courage. Checking the clock he noted the time and prepared to leave his dorm. This was it, it was time. So, he left and began making his way to exit the dorms. He had just reached the front door when he heard it.

"Matt."

He turned and his eyes widened. It was Jess and she looked even more beautiful than ever. She had her hair tied in a simply ponytail and was clad in a black mini skirt with a black tank-top as well as a new pair of sheer thigh-high stockings that came up to just about the hem of her skirt, a simple pair of black slip-ons and a pearl necklace. She wore only simple eye-liner, no other make-up. But to Matt she was a vision.

"You, you look lovely." He said breathlessly.

Jess actually bit her lip, looking shy. "I...thank you."

Still smiling she reached out and took his hand. Matt smiled and led the way to his car as they prepared to head out on their date.

As they drove, Matt grinned as he glanced at Jess again.

"I meant it you know, you look stunning; I love you." He said.

Jess smiled. "I know; thank you…I love you too Matt. I...I'm still amazed we're actually doing this, that..."

He grinned and nodded and continued to drive; as they did so, they both basked in the happiness and warmth of their time together. Matt knew how much it meant for Jess to say that how much it meant for both of them. Both of them shy and yet, to actually be going on a date. They soon arrived at the restaurant they had arranged for their date and got out of the car. Grinning Jess took Matt's hand and they began to walk inside. The hostess welcomed them warmly.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

Matt smiled and spoke. "We've made a reservation; Matthew Taylor and Jessica Riley."

The hostess nodded. "Ah yes, this way please."

The young woman smiled at Jess politely and they made their way to their table. They were soon shown to their table; sitting down, and consulting their menus. They ordered their drinks and soon, before long, they made their orders and were soon waiting for their meal.

"Wow, I never imagined...when I first started here that I'd..." Matt said softly. "You know, that I'd find love, that I'd be this happy."

Jess nodded. "Yeah, exactly how I feel; we…We've only just begun, but I'm sure we can make it work."

Matt agreed and they waited, their starters being brought, they began to eat, occasionally talking, even as they ate and finally finishing. As they waited for their main course to come, Matt smiled and leaned closer. Jess did not hesitate and responded in kind and they kissed, enjoying the sensation deeply.

Their main course arrived shortly afterwards and they resumed eating. The anticipation built throughout the night and before long they were finished with their meal. They paid for their dinner and left, heading back to his car.

They had both agreed to keep things simple for this first date, to just go out for a meal. But as they drove back towards their dorms at school, they both found themselves wishing the night would never end.

"Matt I..." Jess began hesitantly.

Matt nodded. "I know Jess, I feel it too; it's, I wish we could do more, but we have curfew to think about and, and..."

Jess nodded, gently smiling. "True enough, I'd rather not get in trouble from the security after such a wonderful night."

Nodding Matt finally parked his car and they got out. They were able to make their way back to the dorms without anyone seeing them. Stopping just outside the dorm building they turned, holding each other, looking into each other's eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Jess promised.

Matt nodded. "Of course, I can't wait."

They both grinned and kissed again before finally heading inside, the memory of the sweet night they had spent together etched firmly into their minds.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	30. Episode 3 - Chapter 10

**Until Dawn: Bound by Fate**

Chapter 30 of my Until Dawn story, enjoy, so we reach the end of another episode, as usual, the ending montage is accompanied by a song, this time the song is 'The Sense of Me' by Mudflow.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yeah, it's looking good, but now things are going to take a turn.  
thedarkpokemaster: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah. But now, well, the truth is revealed, about the stalker.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, yeah.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Episode 3 – Chapter 10**

Sam sighed as she sat on Ashley's bed.

"Ash, are you…?" She began.

Ashley just smiled. "I'm okay Sam, really, you don't have to keep asking me every ten minutes."

Sam just nodded; she knew Ashley was still recovering from her attack, from the kidnapping and what that creep did to her. Yet Ashley looked somewhat calm, maybe more tired than usual going by the dark shadows under her eyes, but remarkably focused as she worked on her computer.

Curious, Sam stood up and approached her girlfriend. Smiling she wrapped her arms around her from behind, making Ashley jump.

"Hey, relax." Sam said gently. "I just want to help you calm down...and can't think of any better way."

Ashley just grinned and gently brought up one of her hands to touch Sam's linked hands as the blonde held her.

Looking at the screen, Sam spoke up again. "So, what are you up to?"

Blushing Ashley spoke. "Oh, I just...well, ever since, ever since that night, you know...when we found out the truth. I've been looking up whatever I can about your birth family. To, to try and help you, you know, find out about them."

Sam tensed at that and Ashley bit her lip, worried. But then, Sam smiled.

"That's, Ashley, thank you...That would be, amazing." She said softly.

Ashley smiled relieved that there was at least one burden off her mind. But there was still one other thing.

* * *

So it was that Sam found herself and Ashley seated on the sofa downstairs, Andrew, Rebecca and Kelly sitting opposite them.

"Ashley, Sam, what's going on?" Rebecca asked.

Sam bit her lip; it had been Ashley that convinced her to do this; now they were just waiting.

"We'll explain soon, we need to...ah." She replied; just as there came a knock at the door.

Standing up Sam hurried to the door.

"Sam, what is all this?" Thomas asked her as soon as she opened the door.

Sam stepped back. "Just...I'll explain soon, we both will, this way, please."

So, with Lisa following him, Thomas followed Sam inside, shutting the door and soon, the Giddings were also seated, after being introduced to the Brown family.

Ashley took a deep breath. "Alright, everyone, the reason why we called you all here. Sam and I have something we need to tell you all. We thought it would be easier to do it all at once."

"Yeah, it's, well...you see." Sam stammered; before composing herself. "Ashley and I...we're in love and, we're dating."

Even as she said it, she found her hand seeking Ashley's and Ashley's doing the same and soon they linked hands.

"Sam..." Lisa whispered.

Andrew smiled, as did Thomas and then the others.

Rebecca then nodded. "Oh this is...wonderful for you two, we're so happy for you."

The others all congratulated them too and both girls smiled, relieved.

They were all still smiling, Sam and Ashley happily answering Kelly's surprised rapid-fire questions such as if they really kissed each other on the mouth, how they met, how they realize they loved each other, even asking if they were going to marry. But then it happened, suddenly the phone rang, as she was nearest Ashley answered it.

"Hello…?" She paused, listening to what was being said on the other end. "Yes, I'm Ashley Brown...Oh..."

She listened for a while, the others watching confused, and then worried as a look of horror came over her face, her eyes filling with tears.

Yet her voice was strong when she replied. "I...I see, thank you."

She hung up and Sam gently touched her hand.

"Ash?"

"That was the police; they...thanks to some evidence they found, given to them by Beth and Chris...you know how, technology minded they are, they were able to track him down." She revealed. "They arrested the stalker, the one who attacked me, Emily, all those other girls. Who was planned to attack at least...four more..."

There were gasps and yet, Sam couldn't place her finger on it, but something seemed off. There had to be more to it, Ashley was too worked up. The answer soon came as Ashley looked up at Sam, eyes wide and shining with tears and revealed.

"The stalker...it was James Duffield."

* * *

Their families looked on, shocked as Sam and Ashley both struggled to take the news in. They had always struggled with James Duffield, but they never imagined him capable of this, and now, with the truth revealed they could only cling to each other, trying to come to terms with something that, in their eyes, was just so unbelievable.

Standing outside the party she had been attending, Emily was frozen in disbelief and horror as the police has just revealed the truth to her now too. She knew James Duffield and always dismissed him as a loser unworthy of her attention, but now she knew, he had been the one to degrade her, to take her for his own perverse pleasure and games. She was freaked out and actually broke down almost collapsing against the wall. Watching her sadly, yet too afraid to go up and say or do anything to help, was Beth.

Finally, unaware of what had been revealed, Matt, Mike, Jess and Hannah all sat, laughing as they enjoyed their meal, on a double date, unaware that, in just a few short hours, they too would discover the truth about the terrible events that had affected their friends and now things would be turned upside down.

* * *

 **Next time, on Bound by Fate**

Ashley panicked as she rushed to her car, escorting Sam. She had to hurry. Opening the passenger door she got Sam inside.

"Shit, shit...Sam, just hold on!" She cried.

Sam didn't replied, her gaze transfixed on the horrible sight that was causing Ashley to panic. The knife in her stomach.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	31. Episode 4 - Chapter 1

**Until Dawn: Bound by Fate**

Next chapter of my Until Dawn story, we're now onto Episode 4, once again we've got a song, this time it's Mountains by Message to Bears, it plays from the start, just after the on the previous Episode section, up until the action shifts to Sam and Ashley overhearing an incident involving Emily; enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; here we go :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
thedarkpokemaster: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, well, we can only wait and see.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Episode 4 – Chapter 1**

One the previous Episodes of Bound by Fate:

As she passed his hiding place he acted, there was no one else about. He grabbed her, dragging her back into the shadows, his hand clamping firmly over her mouth.

"Whht thm-Gmt thm fhgg hff mm!" She screamed furiously.

She struggled trying to prise his hand off her mouth, kicking her legs, but he wouldn't yield.

"Save it, Emily." He hissed. "You will need your strength for my plans."

She froze at that, shocked at him knowing her name. But her struggles soon resumed, just as he raised his other hand and injected her neck with the needle he was carrying.

"Hw, whht…!" She yelped before her struggles began to weaken. "Hhh, Hm-N...nh..."

He smirked as she went limp in his grasp, unconscious. Safely storing away the needle he lifted her up, slinging her over his shoulder and carried her down the alleyway towards his car which was waiting, the trunk open, ready to receive her.

XXXXX

So it was, when Ashley passed his hiding place, she wasn't aware of the danger until it was too late. Suddenly he leapt out, grabbing her and pulling her back into the shadows.  
"What the-MRUGH!?" She cried in shock, silenced as a hand clamped over her mouth.

She heard the dark laughter, then the voice in her ear. "Excellent Ashley, now relax, you'll soon see your purpose."

"Nh! Whh hrm nhh, lmt mm gh!" She screamed, shocked that he knew her name.

Then suddenly, there was a sharp pain in the side of her neck. He had injected her neck with the needle he was carrying.

"Hw, whht…!" She yelped before her struggles began to weaken. "Hhh, Hm-N...nh..."

He smirked as she went limp in his grasp, unconscious. Safely storing away the needle he lifted her up, slinging her over his shoulder and carried her down the alleyway towards his car which was waiting, the trunk open, ready to receive her.

XXXXX

But then it happened, suddenly the phone rang, as she was nearest Ashley answered it.

"Hello…?" She paused, listening to what was being said on the other end. "Yes, I'm Ashley Brown...Oh..."

She listened for a while, the others watching confused, and then worried as a look of horror came over her face, her eyes filling with tears.

Yet her voice was strong when she replied. "I...I see, thank you."

She hung up and Sam gently touched her hand.

"Ash?"

"That was the police; they...thanks to some evidence they found, given to them by Beth and Chris...you know how, technology minded they are, they were able to track him down." She revealed. "They arrested the stalker, the one who attacked me, Emily, all those other girls. Who was planned to attack at least...four more..."

There were gasps and yet, Sam couldn't place her finger on it, but something seemed off. There had to be more to it, Ashley was too worked up. The answer soon came as Ashley looked up at Sam, eyes wide and shining with tears and revealed.

"The stalker...it was James Duffield."

XXXXX

But it was not to be as the next words sent her over the edge.

It was Thomas who spoke them. "So it's settled then, a pleasant family weekend..."

Sam then snapped. "Oh fuck sake!"

"Sam, don't." Ashley hissed.

Too late, Thomas turned to her glaring. "Sam!"

"No, I'm done with this bullshit!" She cried.

Lisa looked scandalized. "Young lady, language..."

"So!"

"What's this about?" Lisa demanded.

Sam growled. "I'm done with this, the lies, the pretending, I don't get why you're still trying to keep it up!"

"What?" Lisa gasped.

"Now Sam." Thomas began. "That's enough, that's no way to speak to your-"

"Just stop it!" Sam cried out, finally dropping the bombshell. "You're not my real dad anyway and she's not my mother, not my real mother!"

The silence that followed after that was so thick with tension Ashley almost felt suffocated by it. She shuddered, looking from Sam, to Thomas, to Lisa. Unsure what to say, yet wishing someone would say something

Finally Thomas broke the silence with a defeated sounding. "You know?"

"Yes!"

"That's, you..." Lisa stammered, eyes wide.

Sam shook her head, now on her feet. "You lied to me, for years, you've lied to me…!"

XXXXX

"So, what now?" Mike asked casually as he sat down on the bed next to Hannah.

Hannah smiled warmly. "Come here."

With that she closed the gap between them and soon they were making out. Letting their emotions take control completely, they began undressing each other, only breaking the kiss when needed to. When they finally stopped they were both enamoured by each other's almost nude bodies. Mike's blue boxers and Hannah's lacy white bra and matching panties were all that stood between them and nakedness.

"Hannah, are you…?"

She nodded. "I'm sure Mike."

That was all he needed to hear and so they soon had each other stripped naked and fell onto the bed, still making out. While taking the necessary precautions to be safe they soon lost themselves in their love for each other and Mike pushed into Hannah and entered her.

XXXXX

Jess paused, uncertain, the tension was so thick it was palpable. But this stalemate couldn't last forever. Finally she broke it.

"Matt, we've become such good friends, but this closeness, everything, I need to know...where do we stand are, we...more than friends?" She queried.

Matt bit his lip. "Well, the only way to know that, is to know exactly how you feel, how we both feel."

Jess shook her head. "Matt, I can't...I keep thinking about you and every time I do, I feel, so strange, happier than I can ever remember being. It's confusing however, I don't know if I..."

"Jess..." He spoke softly. "I've been feeling the same way, I suppose if we really think about it..."

They both trailed off; letting their thoughts take over, reflecting and considering until finally; realizing how close they were to each other, they gave in resisting and let emotion take over, closing the gap between them and sharing their first kiss. The kiss was deep and full of emotion as they finally felt their pent up emotions release.

Parting for air Jess gasped. "Yes Matt, I...I love you."

"I love you too, Jess..." He replied, just as breathless.

With that they both kissed again, now certain of how they felt towards each other.

* * *

The drive to school was silent, Sam and Ashley could barely process what they had learned. The silence was almost overwhelming as they turned a corner and began driving straight for the school. They were in Sam's car and their journey was overshadowed by the news they had just heard about.

Ashley finally broke the silence. "I can't believe, after all this time...It was James?"

"I know Ash, I know." Sam whispered.

She was the most stunned, even though Ashley had been the one victimized by James, just like Emily had been. Out of all of them she had known James the best and not once had she ever suspected him of anything like this.

' _I thought he was creepy, strange, but never like this.'_ She thought worriedly.

In a way it reminded her of how Thomas and Lisa Giddings had lied to her for all those years, but this was far more serious. At least they only lied to keep her safe. Unlike James who acted for his own desires. The truly horrifying part for Sam was the fact that James had in fact been targeting her. Jess' cousin Lisa and that other girl, they had been the warm-up. He had tormented Emily and Ashley, he had intended to go after three other girls and then, his main prize.

' _I was that prize, the one he was after all this time.'_ She reflected. _'Yet of all people to pick, those other girls...Jess, Hannah, Beth...'_

She shuddered at the thought, realizing how he was in fact targeting her friends; suddenly every talk she'd ever had with him now looked very different and she wondered just how long he had been plotting this.

Arriving at the school the two of them parked and got out the car, they soon saw the others already there, waiting for them.

"You guys..." Sam began, sounding dismayed.

Josh shook his head. "We know Sammy, we've all heard now...James Duffield…?"

Beth sighed. "I can hardly believe it myself. To know he was targeting us. That we all could have..."

"God, we're not the only ones freaked out, Em has taken this especially bad." Jess explained.

The others all cringed but nodded, revealing that they already knew. Sam and Ashley shared a worried look; this certainly wasn't going to get any better any time soon.

* * *

They even witnessed it first hand when they spotted Emily being confronted by Jess and Beth. They were close enough that they could overhear what was being said.

"Emily, look, I get this been a major shock for you, for us all, but..." Jess was trying to explain.

"Save it." Emily replied; her voice sounded off however. "It's no big deal."

Jess shook her head. "No big deal, Em, you're not, you need help, we're trying to..."

Emily just laughed. "No, I don't, I've got everything under control and.

"Bullshit." Beth spat. "You think we're stupid; think we can't smell that."

"What?"

"The weed, you stink of it." Beth snarled.

Sam and Ashley shared a worried look, they knew Emily had been partying a lot more, drinking and even getting into drugs to cope. But to actually come to school like that.

Emily just glared. "You know what, screw you guys. I don't need your help, now just get out of my way."

With that she stalked off, leaving everybody that witnessed the event confused and worried.

* * *

Beth let out a sigh as she approached Hannah's room. It had been a long day at school, what with all the buzzing and speculation that resulted from James being arrested and exposed as the stalker who had terrorized the school for so many months. Beth could still hardly believe it, even though she, along with Chris, had been the ones to dig around and find the truth. However that wasn't the only thing on her mind.

' _What was with Hannah and Mike today, the way they were acting.'_ She wondered.

She had decided to try and ask Hannah about it and yet, when she knocked on her sister's door, she got no answer.

"Hannah." She called out uncertainly as she opened the door.

The room was empty, she stepped in and looked around. As usual, compared to Beth's, Hannah's room was immaculate, neat and tidy. Yet when Beth started to walk further in, she tripped and knocked over the trash can.

' _Oh for God sake Han, what have I said about this?'_ She thought irritated.

She immediately went to try and fix up the spilled trash can. But then two things happened, very quickly.

The first was Hannah entering the room; the second was Beth spotting amongst Hannah's garbage, the used condom.

"Oh hey Beth, what are…?" Hannah began but then froze.

Both sisters started at each other in shock; then Beth broke it.

"Hannah, what the hell?"

"Oh, sorry, I'll tidy that up, I just..." Hannah began.

Beth shook her head. "That's not the issue, you...you and Mike have..."

Hannah stepped back, startled. "Uh, yeah, we are dating and..."

"So what, you think it's alright to just, get into bed with him and..." Beth burst out.

"Excuse me!" Hannah cried. "What the hell, Beth, you know I'm not like that. We were..."

Beth shook her head. "You're moving too fast, this isn't..."

"We've been dating for months, urgh, you wouldn't understand." Hannah snapped back.

Beth narrowed her eyes dangerously. "Oh and just what do you mean by that?"

"You know exactly what I mean." Hannah growled. "Just because you've never had anyone, you know what, screw you, I don't need to listen to this!"

With that Hannah turned and stormed out, leaving a hurt and outraged Beth behind. Meanwhile, having overheard all this, and witnessing Hannah storming away, seeing Beth standing rigid, clearly battling with her anger, Josh watched in shock. His sisters had their fair share of fights, like any siblings. But they had never fought this badly before.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	32. Episode 4 - Chapter 2

**Until Dawn: Bound by Fate**

Chapter 34 of my Until Dawn story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Indeed, well, just wait and see what comes next.  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, yes, they certainly are :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Guest: Thanks, sadly that's not going to happen anytime soon, as will be pointed out in this chapter, Beth maybe overreacted and yes, so did Hannah, regarding Beth's relationship, it's more complicated than that, as revealed here.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Episode 4 – Chapter 2**

It happened by pure chance, Mike hadn't been expecting it; he simply had been out for a walk when he happened to pass by the woods which were situated on one side of the school campus. As he came close to a clearing he knew was near the edge of the woods, closest to the school, he heard soft crying. He followed it, confused and worried and his confusion turned to shock, and concern. For he soon saw the person crying was Hannah.

"Han?"

She started and looked up, still crying. "Oh M-Mike..."

Her words were choked but she didn't make any effort to wipe her tears away. Mike quickly approached, worried for his girlfriend as he sat down next to her.

"What's wrong?" He asked carefully.

"I...Beth and I, had a fight." She choked out before breaking down further.

She then revealed the whole story, how Beth now knew about the night they had spent together. She explained how they had argued; the things they had said. Mike was horrified; he had not expected this of all things.

He also realized right away that this was going to create problems, especially in regards to trying to fix things. Hugging Hannah, trying to comfort her, he nevertheless worried about how this could be resolved, he knew both girls after all were very stubborn.

"God, Hannah, I..." He began.

"What can we do?" She cried.

He shook his head. "I don't know, but I'm here, alright?"

She nodded, finally relaxing in his embrace.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Washington house, Josh was trying to do his own bit in resolving the issue that had sprung up between his sisters.

"Beth..." He began carefully.

She turned to him, still looking angry, yet clearly upset.

"What's...what's going on?" He asked carefully.

Beth sighed, knowing exactly what he meant. She explained in detail what she had found, specifically what it clearly meant regarding Hannah and Mike, as well as the argument they had just had. To her surprise, Josh didn't seem as outraged as she was, or indeed outraged at all.

Instead he was incredulous. "What, seriously, that's why you guys are fighting?"

"Yes?"

"Beth, that's just..." He began.

Beth quickly tried to make her point. "They're going too fast."

"Beth, they've been dating for quite a while, months even..."

"I know that but...I'm just worried." She explained.

Josh shook his head. "What's there to be worried about?"

Beth groaned. "Urgh, Josh, you of all people I thought would..."

"I know, but I trust Mike, I know I can trust him, and Hannah...You should to." Josh tried to reason with her.

Beth sighed "I know I should, but-"

"But what?"

"God, I don't know." Beth replied. "But Hannah didn't have to, say that...She knows how hard it is for me."

Josh sighed; knowing exactly what Beth meant. Hannah's reaction of accusing Beth of being jealous of her relationship with Mike cut deep. Since unlike Hannah, Beth had an extra layer of difficulty to navigate when it came to her love life.

All part of the package when you were stuck in a school enviroment with judgemental teens and you liked girls instead of boys. Only the family actually knew, and on those grounds, Josh wasn't a hundred percent certain their parents knew; but he and Hannah definitely did.

It was clear why Hannah's words hurt Beth so much.

* * *

It was later in the day that Ashley, working on her computer at home, was startled by what she had discovered.

' _God I, can't believe this...Finally, I found it.'_ She realized.

She had checked and double-checked her research and was sure of it. Finally, her attempts to find out what she could about Sam's birth family had started to pay off. She knew right away she needed to inform Sam, she quickly picked up her phone and called her.

"Ash?" Sam replied almost instantly.

Trying to keep her voice steady, Ashley spoke. "Hey Sam, can you...come around, there's something I need to talk to you about."

"Sure." Sam said, although she noted Ashley's hesitance.

They hung up and Ashley waited nervously, unsure exactly how to explain what she had found, wondering about what Sam would do with the information she had uncovered. With the rest of her family out for the day, Ashley was the one who answered the door when Sam rang the doorbell.

"Hey." She greeted her girlfriend.

Sam entered and once Ashley closed the door she asked. "What's up?"

Gesturing for Sam to follow her, Ashley led the way, taking Sam upstairs to her room, heading over to her computer.

"I...I finally found something." She revealed.

Sam tensed, she knew Ashley was looking into her birth family, but she hadn't expected this.

Taking a deep breath preparing herself, Sam asked.

"What?"

Just one word, but in it was so many thoughts and emotions.

Ashley let out a shuddering breath and revealed. "I...I found your mother's grave."

"You, you did..." Sam gasped.

"Yeah."

It wasn't at all what Sam expected, she staggered back until Ashley caught her and hugged her.

"God..."

"I know..." Ashley said softly. "If you...want to go see her, I'll take you."

Sam bit her lip. "I'll, I'll need some time, to think about it, but I'd like that."

Ashley nodded, gently kissing Sam, hoping that this could help Sam with some of the closure she so desperately sought.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	33. Episode 4 - Chapter 3

**Until Dawn: Bound by Fate**

Chapter 33 of my Until Dawn story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Yes indeed.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it all:)  
thedarkpokemaster: Thanks, glad you've been enjoying it; glad you liked them :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Episode 4 – Chapter 3**

Standing in her dorm room, Jess grinned as she finished getting ready. She checked herself in the mirror, making the final preparations. She had fixed her hair up in a bun, applied only a light coat of make-up, just to enhance what she already had.

She wore a sexy black mini skirt with a red sweater that was low-cut enough to give a good view of her cleavage, yet not so much it would be derided as slutty. She wore her usual thigh-high stockings but these ones were black in colour and semi-transparent, instead of her usual sheer stockings. Finally a pair of black heels finished the outfit.

' _Looking good. Oh I can't wait.'_ She thought gleefully. _'Me and Matt are finally going to...'_

She grinned wider at the mere thought of their plans for that night. They were going on a date of course, but it was after that date that they were really looking forward to. Checking the time Jess picked up her purse and, finally ready, left her dorm, heading out.

She found Matt, already prepared and waiting for her. He grinned when he saw her and she knew then her outfit choice had been correct.

"Hey there handsome, looking great." She greeted him warmly, kissing him.

He returned the kiss and laughed. "You look amazing too, beautiful."

Jess also laughed. She meant it though, Matt looked really good in his white washed jeans, a white undershirt with a leather jacket over it and some designer brand sneakers. Both grinning widely they took each other's hands and headed out on their date.

Returning to Matt's dorm both of them continued to smile. Their date had been wonderful, just the two of them and they had never felt closer. Now, they entered Matt's dorm, closing the door and there was a pause, it was time for the next step.

Jess had to admit she was a bit scared. Despite her reputation and all of her flirts, she had never done it with anyone. And from what she could see, Matt was as uncomfortable as she was. She decided to turn this into a little game.

"Wanna watch another show?"

He smirked but seemed mesmerized when she turned on the music and started to slowly remove her top, making sure to slowly have her sleeves go down her arms following their lines, her back always facing Matt, so his imagination could try and play its game.

Soon, her red lacy bra came off, following the same pattern. With careful and slow movements, she undid her bun and Matt watched as her hair started to fall on her shoulders, covering her bare skin, much to his amusement but also frustration. He had only see her back and he could already feel he was ready to claim her as his own.

She slowly undid her skirt's zipper and let it fall on the ground to her ankles with a swift and soft sound as it hit the floor, leaving her lover to study her butt, still protected by her black thong, her legs covered by her stocking. Feeling his eyes on her and the chilly air on her skin made her feel aroused too. She took off her shoes, making sure he could see her behind moving along.

She was about to take away her thong when he told her to stop and asked her to turn around. Lust had filled his eyes and he contemplated her as her hair was covering the nakedness of her breasts.

"I'll take you as you are right now."

He got up and kissed her, his hand slowly caressing her skin and finding his way to her womanhood. She straightened when she felt his fingers teasing that part of her before entering it. The fact that he could feel how wet she was added to her desire.

Her own hand started to seek his virility and stroke it above his clothes. He quickly undid his trousers so she could explore freely. She didn't feel like it was their first time, it felt so natural for them! She found herself being laid on the bed and she instinctively spread her legs. He had never stopped kissing her.

"What about the protection?" He managed to ask between kisses

"I'm on the pill, so you can have fun all you want." She replied

He let her undo his shirt while he got rid of his shoes and freed his manhood completely from his red and black boxers. He gently pushed aside the part of the thong covering her sex and he slowly entered in her, causing her to moan in delight but also in pain.

He paused for a moment once fully in her, giving her time to adjust. She was so moist and warm, so tight too! He was about to explode already. Her legs embraced his back and invited him to continue his waltz. He started slowly, making her smile and moan again, before he started to go faster.

"I love you..." She said between moans

"I love you too."

"Go faster... Cum in me..." She begged

He obeyed, more than happy to oblige and he started to go as fast as he could. Her moans turned into frank screams of happiness and lust. Her juices were starting to flood the bed. One final kiss and he released himself in her, causing her to arch her back, as if she wanted every drop of his semen to go even deeper in her. He gently fell on her, his head between her breasts as she gently hugged him.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

As an important note, I want to thank Marina Ka-Fai for providing the lemon scene when I was stuck with how to do it :)


	34. Episode 4 - Chapter 4

**Until Dawn: Bound by Fate**

Chapter 34 of my Until Dawn story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks and yeah, that's right.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
thedarkpokemaster: I don't see how, what's so surprising about it, two people in love? Thanks :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story. Another note, we have another song to play alongside a certain point in this chapter, simply put, there will be a part where Ashley screams Sam's name, when she does that's when the song starts. The song is 'Burn It Down' by Daughter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Episode 4 – Chapter 4**

Ashley bit her lip as she parked the car just outside the cemetery. She wasn't alone, Sam was in the passenger seat, staring out the windshield, quiet. They had dressed casually, trying not to make this into too big a thing; Ashley in a pair of denim jeans, a pink T-shirt, black sneakers and a pink beanie. Meanwhile Sam wore dark jeans with a white undershirt, a red and black plaid overshirt and black sneakers. They sat in silence for a moment and finally, Ashley spoke.

"Well, we're here Sam..." She paused before adding. "If you're not ready we can do this another time."

Shaking her head, Sam replied. "No, no I...I want to do this Ash."

Ashley nodded in understanding and together they got out of the car and entered the cemetery. As they walked through the gates, Sam looked around all the grave stones, her expression flickering.

"Do you, know where you're going, what we're looking for?" She asked.

Ashley nodded slowly. "I think so; I'm pretty sure."

Sam just nodded in response and followed Ashley as they made their way amongst the graves, seeking the grave of Sam's mother. Finally Ashley stopped before a moderately sized grave.

"Sam, I think...yes, this is it."

Sam came over and stopped, looking at the grave carefully. Sure enough, there it was, the name was what truly decided it for them, Megan Smith.

That was what caught Sam's eye.

' _They buried her under her name from before she was married...to distance her from the man who killed her.'_ Sam reflected. _'I still can't believe that; but it doesn't matter, I don't care why. I'm never going to see dad after this. However, I've finally found mom.'_

With a soft sigh, Sam stepped forwards, resting her hand on the grave.

"Mom." She whispered.

Ashley stood quietly, watching respectfully until something happened, something that turned things on their head. As well as ruining the peacefulness of this moment, of Sam finally finding her birth mother.

"Hey, there she is!"

Both girls turned, startled. Approaching them was a group of young men, they didn't recognize any of them, but it was clear that they knew them, or at least one of them.

"Finally found you girl." The man leading the group said.

It was then it became clear they were talking to Ashley.

This concerned Sam. "Ash?"

"I don't, who are you people?" Ashley gasped, stepping back.

Another of the young men spoke up. "Doesn't matter who we are; what matters is we've been cheated and we intend to get what we want."

"Excuse me!?" Sam blurted out.

"None of your business, blondie." The leader snapped. "It's been far too long, the other pictures were up within days, but not yours, so we're gonna get what we're due."

It was then everything clicked in place; pictures. Immediately both Sam and Ashley recalled James Duffield and his actions, the pictures he took of helpless girls tied up in their underwear, how Ashley was his last victim.

Breaking the silence Sam spoke.

"How do you even know about that, what are…?" She began.

The leader spoke again. "I told you this is none of your business, now shut up."

Ashley glared. "No, Sam's right; you're...you're clearly fans of that creep, you are not-!"

"We'll get what we want bitch!" He yelled.

With that he began to move towards Ashley. Sam reacted at once; immediately getting in the way. Ashley stepped back in shock, eyes wide as the struggle ensued. The other young men began shouting, beginning to move. But then it happened, Sam cried out and staggered back. The leader yelled, his friends froze and Ashley saw it.

"SAM!"

Sam let out a choked noise, clutching at the knife in her stomach as the panicked group now fled. Ashley wasn't sure what was going on in her head, she simply grabbed Sam and began rushing her back to the car.

"Sam, Sam just hold on!" Ashley cried out.

Sam's eyes were wide as she seemed to be struggling to process what had just happened to her. Once back at the car Ashley wasted no time getting Sam into the passenger seat before rushing around to the driver's seat. Getting in she started the engine up and then turned to Sam.

She immediately reacted, seeing what Sam was doing.

"Sam, no!"

Sam was trying to pull the knife out. "Ash, got to..."

She shook her head. "Sam no, leave it. It hurts yes; but that knife is all that's stopping you from bleeding out!"

Sam groaned but let go of the knife. Ashley immediately drove away, frantic to reach the hospital.

' _I'm not losing you, Sam!'_

* * *

End of chapter, now things take a more dramatic turn, read and review please.


	35. Episode 4 - Chapter 5

**Until Dawn: Bound by Fate**

Chapter 35 of my Until Dawn story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, here we go :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks; glad you enjoyed it; well, here we go, answer revealed.  
thedarkpokemaster: Sadly yeah, but, well...here we go, the outcome will be shown.**

Now onto the story. As a note, the song mentioned last time (Burn It Down by Daughter) should still be playing, from the start of this chapter, up to when Thomas starts talking to Ashley.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Episode 4 – Chapter 5**

Bursting through the hospital doors, Ashley hurried frantically down the hall, trying to support Sam. Sam staggered, her eyelids fluttering again and again, barely staying conscious.

"Help!" Ashley cried out.

One of the nurses at the desk took note of the situation immediately and acted, hurrying over and taking Sam from Ashley, calling out to her colleagues. The issue was naturally plain to see, the knife still being embedded in Sam's stomach. Freed of Sam's weight, Ashley staggered slightly, choking back tears, subconsciously running her fingers through her hair, taking her beanie off in the process.

' _Oh God no, please no.'_ She thought desperately.

She could only watch, helpless, as Sam was taken away on a hospital gurney, being taken for treatment. Time passed by in a haze for Ashley after that. She would be sitting there, sometimes pacing, all the time tears were falling, waiting in agony for news.

Panicking every time she saw a nurse or doctor appear, only for them to talk to someone else. People came, were seen to, went, and still she sat there. It didn't get any easier when Thomas and Lisa showed up either; frantic, their concern for Sam so blatantly obvious.

Ashley could barely talk to them and soon they left to follow the doctor to go and likely see Sam, or to get news, but Ashley didn't follow. She didn't know what was going on, her mind was going too fast.

' _I can't, I can't lose her, I won't...'_ That same thought repeated again and again in her head.

Yet every minute that ticked by felt so long, and with no news, it induced even more panic. More people came and went. But still, nothing, still, the panic gripped Ashley tight and refused to let go. It remained that way for a long, long time.

Before long Ashley was the only one sitting in the waiting room, lost and more afraid than ever. Hearing footsteps she jerked up and saw Thomas approaching, cautiously.

"Sam, is going to be alright." He told her, relief flooding his voice as he sat down. "By some...miracle, the knife didn't damage anything vital."

Ashley let out a low groan. "Oh God, that's...that's..."

Thomas turned to her, managing to smile. "It's lucky you got her here when you did...that you made sure she didn't pull the knife out. Any later and, she wouldn't have made it."

"Then..." Ashley gasped.

"You saved her life, Ashley."

But Ashley shook her head. "No, no that's...that's not true I..."

Thomas looked at her, confused. At that moment Lisa also approached.

"It's all my fault Sam got hurt." Ashley blurted out.

Lisa was the first to react. "What are you talking about, Ashley?"

Inhaling shakily, the tears spilling freely, Ashley explained. "I...Kept trying to find out, about Sam's birth family. I found where her mother was buried."

They both gasped at that and Lisa exclaimed. "You found Megan's grave?"

"Yeah...I, I told Sam and, took her there, to see her."Ashley continued. "But then, but then..."

She fought to regain control of herself before finally explaining about the young men who attacked them, not missing out a single detail.

By the time she finished, the Giddings sat on either side of her. Thomas shook his head.

"This wasn't your fault, Ashley." He told her softly.

"But."

"Thomas is right." Lisa insisted. "Think about it, what you told us, what they said...they were after you; it could've been you who got hurt."

"Which means they could have gone after you at any time, you might have even been alone." Thomas explained. "This wasn't anything you had control over. You should really talk to the police; it looks like this, issue with James Duffield and his activities isn't over yet."

Nodding slowly; coming to terms with what the Giddings said, finally accepting that they didn't blame her, Ashley sighed.

"I...You're right, but first...Sam, I, I'd like to see her."

They both smiled and agreed and confirmed that Sam was now ready to receive visitors, and so they all went together to see her.

* * *

Ashley's restraint lasted until she was actually in Sam's hospital room. To her relief Sam was awake and smiled widely as Ashley rushed to the side of the bed.

"Hey." She greeted, she still sounded weak, but better than she had been. "There's my hero."

Ashley bit her lip, even more awkward now. "Sam, I..."

Shaking her head Sam slowly managed to sit up. "Really Ash, you saved my life. I don't know what I was thinking, or even if I was thinking...But if you, if you had totally lost it and hadn't got me here...Well, I heard what they said."

Ashley bit her lip nodded, finally admitting Sam was right. Then it happened, Thomas and Lisa stood, somewhat hesitantly, on the other side of the bed. Turning to face them Sam smiled softly.

"Mom, dad..." She said quietly; surprising them. "I'm glad you're both here."

They both smiled, relieved. It had been the first time since they revealed the truth to her, that she had called them that. The meaning was clear; Sam knew the truth now and had finally been able to come to terms with it. She accepting the Giddings as her family once more.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	36. Episode 4 - Chapter 6

**Until Dawn: Bound by Fate**

Chapter 36 of my Until Dawn story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Yes indeed.  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
thedarkpokemaster: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, oh, trust me, it's something you should come to expect from me :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Episode 4 – Chapter 6**

Ashley shifted awkwardly in her seat, outside the court house. She smoothed down her clothes for possibly the twentieth time; a pair of khakis with a white blouse and smart black shoes.

"Ash, it'll be fine, we're all here for you." Sam said. "Remember, you're not the only one who was wronged and you're the victim here."

Biting her lip Ashley looked up at Sam and managed a small grateful smile. It had been four days since Sam was released from hospital, now they were here to face the trial of James Duffield. Neither his first victim, a girl called Rhona or Jess' cousin Lisa, the second victim, felt they could face James in court.

But they had provided full statements and accounts of what they had endured that the prosecution team could use as evidence. Ashley and Emily had both chosen to speak up in court however. Sam had come immediately to support her.

Standing there, clad in a plaid knee length dress with knee high black stockings and red flats, Sam was smiling at her encouragingly and Ashley nodded.

"Thanks Sam, I...I know." She replied. "I can handle this."

She knew she wasn't along, not only Sam, her family was with her too. Her parents, Andrew wearing a simple suit with dress shoes and a green tie, Rebecca in a white blouse with matching ankle length skirt and simple slip-ons also stood near her.

Looking over Ashley couldn't help but note Emily, looking far tenser than Ashley had ever seen her, sitting further along. She kept fidgeting with the skirt of her black conservative knee length dress, which along with the black flats actually looked out of place on her.

Her parents, Steven, who was clad in a grey suit with a blue dress shirt and dress shoes, and Clarissa, clad in a black sweater with silver scarf, dark jeans and slip-ons were stood near her.

Also with Emily was her oldest brother Shane, clad in a red polo shirt, jeans and loafers. It wasn't just family, their friends were there to support them too.

Standing nearest to her and Sam was Mike and Hannah, both looking serious and sombre, while clad in a brown suit with red tie and loafers and a red sweater with jeans and dress shoes respectively.

Standing a distance off, Ashley recalled matters were still tense between the sisters, was Beth. She wore a black undershirt with a beige jacket, a knee length denim skirt and black heels.

' _I still can't believe they're fighting, that they haven't...'_ Ashley reflected sadly.

She shook her head, directing her attention to another couple stood by Emily; Matt and Jess, both also dressed up. Matt in a white polo shirt with crisp jeans and black shoes, Jess in a black and white chequered knee length dress with knee length black stockings and black heels.

Finally, standing somewhat in-between the two groups was Chris and Josh. Josh clad in a blue and white plaid shirt with khakis and loafers, Chris in a navy blue dress shirt, also with khakis and loafers. It was then the courtroom doors opened and they prepared to enter.

It was time to see that man pay for his actions, to let him see that, while they had hurt all of them, he hadn't broken them. That would be their true justice.

Facing James was the hardest thing Ashley had to do. So much so the trial passed by faster than she could process, or at least, that's what it felt like. Telling a bunch of random people of her misery was reliving her nightmare all over again. When not on the stand Sam had been near her all the time, her fingers hugging hers, she could feel her strength and her love flowing under her skin with this mere touch.

Once on the stand, to give her testimony, it was Sam's eyes on her gave her the courage she needed. Not even that beast's stare could make her silent. She'd tell everything. Everyone and everything was on her side. All the evidence that had been uncovered; James' own notebooks which kept detailed accounts of his actions too.

Not only that, they detailed his future plans; revealed how he intended on making Beth, Hannah and Jess victims in the future. Worst of all, they revealed that Sam was his main victim, he had been doing all this, to claim her as his ultimate prize. But now it was all being exposed. Emily stood on the stand, giving her testimony, trying to stay strong.

But like Ashley, all this knowledge helped her. She knew she could stutter, she could be embarrassed, she was the victim, not him. It was just one event she had to go through until she could bury this part of her.

Together they would all overcome this; there was still the mystery of those men who went after Ashley and ended up stabbing Sam; but that was a separate incident, connected only through them being fans of James.

They'd got their wish too, two days ago, James somehow got the 'missing' pictures of Ashley online. But even that didn't break the red-headed girl's resolve.

Sam gave her testimony too, about her past with James; how she had never seen any hint of this dark side to him. How she had been uncomfortable about him at times, but never suspected anything like this. The defence had tried to use that. Like all their other attempts to attack the credibility of those testifying against James, which had failed, much to Ashley's relief.

' _Especially when that's their only weapon.'_ She noted. _'He has no witnesses, so much evidence against him...'_

Sam had been ready for just such a tactic and defended herself admirably Before Ashley knew it however, it was time, the jury had left and were coming back. She tensed, the back of her mind adding to her fears as she worried what impact all this stress would have on her.

Sam squeezed her hand reassuringly and she felt herself relax slightly. When the trial finally ended and the jury came back with their sentence she waited, rigid, but then it passed. The sentence he was given had the sweetest taste in her mouth.

Thirty years, with no chance for parole, true he wouldn't be that old when he got out, but he'd be deprived of his obsession, for there would be absolutely no chance of contact with Sam and Ashley knew, that would be what would truly destroy him inside.

Exiting the courthouse, stepping into the bright sunshine, Sam at her side, all of her friends and family gathered around her, Ashley smiled, the nightmare was finally over.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	37. Episode 4 - Chapter 7

**Until Dawn: Bound by Fate**

Chapter 37 of my Until Dawn story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: They are indeed.  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
thedarkpokemaster: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; well, of course not, we still have the rest of this episode and all of episode 5 to do. Also don't forget, there are issues not yet resolved, Emily's breakdown (the drink, drugs and partying), Beth and Hannah's fight, Sam's attackers. Plus Sam and Ashley haven't even had a proper date yet.**

Now onto the story. This chapter is just a fun little chapter to ease things, although contains certain hints to future events, including revealing the final pairing in the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Episode 4 – Chapter 7**

Ashley bit her lip as she walked along the beach, hand in hand with Sam. She felt somewhat self-conscious. While she knew they were at the beach and that is warm and therefore had dressed appropriately, she felt a little too exposed. She was currently wearing a pair of denim shorts with a blue Spider-Man T-shirt and simple flip-flops, she wore her swimsuit underneath.

"Ash, you're too tense, relax, you look great." Sam told her reassuringly.

Ashley sighed, just like Sam to read her like an open book. Looking Sam up and down, while trying hard not to seem like she was checking her girlfriend out, she noted Sam was obviously more confident. She was clad in a pair of red shorts which were shorter than Ashley's, a simple black T-shirt and sandals.

Ashley shook her head. "Sam, you know it's alright for you, you're hot and..."

"Ash, please, _you_ are hot, don't doubt that." Sam replied with a grin.

Ashley felt herself blush but smiled as she and Sam kissed before making their way to where the others were waiting for them. They had arranged this trip to the beach with the others as a means for them all to relax and celebrate following the trial.

Although that was before certain issues began to affect them, some which still left certain tensions amongst the group. Trying not to think about that however, Ashley smiled warmly, certainly much more sociable than she had been so long ago, as she and Sam were greeted by the others.

The first to greet them was Mike and Hannah, both looking good, Mike dressed in cargo shorts and a T-shirt that advertised their school. Hannah wore simple black shorts and a purple T-shirt while both wore sandals.

Naturally, this was where one of the issues came from. It was worrying to all of them that Hannah and Beth were still not reconciled from their argument.

Beth was off to the side, studiously ignoring her sister and Mike, fidgeting with her own clothes, a pair of white shorts with a black tank-top and sandals. Clearly trying to coax her into doing otherwise was Chris and Josh, Josh in jeans with a white tank-top, Chris in athletic long shorts and a similar T-shirt to Mike, both in sandals.

' _That's not...They're not the only ones, there's Emily and...'_ Ashley reflected worriedly. _'She's trying to act normal, but she must be drunk, or stoned already.'_

Present with the group, yet still somehow apart, Emily sat on her beach towel, clad in black short shorts and a white low-cut tank-top with flip-flops.

"Hey, Ashley, did you hear me?"

Ashley started and turned her attention back to the rest of the group, now she and Sam were standing in front of Matt and Jess, with Jess being the one who had spoken. Both looked good, Jess in a black sexy mini skirt with a white tank-top and flip-flops.

Matt clad in American flag shorts and a school's letterman jacket, also with flip-flops, could hardly take his eyes off her.

"I uh?"

"I said let's get into our swimsuits already, we've already come up with a fun idea, couples swimming race." Jess explained.

Ashley inwardly groaned, but decided to accept.

Soon they were all in their swimsuits; Ashley couldn't help but note she wasn't the only one with modesty worries. Wearing her black and green one-piece swimsuit, she saw Beth also in a one-piece, hers being dark blue.

Hannah meanwhile wore a purple two-piece with mesh material over the chest too. Meanwhile Matt's American flag shorts turned out to be his swim trunks. Approaching them, talking to each other, were the other boys, Mike, Josh and Chris, all of them in swim trunks, Mike and Josh in blue ones and Chris in green.

' _Still sitting on her own, despite...'_ Ashley thought worriedly.

She was referring to Emily who now lay on her front, still distant from the others, simply sunning herself, clad in an orange and black strapless string bikini, the top was black while the bottoms were orange and resembled mini shorts. That wasn't the only surprise in Ashley's view.

She felt herself blush as she saw Jess. _'God, how can she wear that, it's...God never doubt Jess' confidence, huh?'_

This was due to Jess walking over to Matt, allowing Ashley to see her from behind. This is how Ashley discovered that Jess' sexy revealing black bikini had thong bottoms, giving a generous view of her behind.

' _Something Matt probably knew already, going by his earlier expression.'_ Ashley realized.

"Ash?"

She turned and froze, struck by her own vision of perfect beauty.

While her swimsuit consisted of a simple red bikini; Sam was more stunning than ever to Ashley's eyes. She smiled warmly, eyes sparkling, her light tan skin looked so alive in the sunlight. Ashley found her eyes drawn to the scar on Sam's stomach, from where those freaks had stabbed her.

' _She shows it off without fear...She knows it won't negatively affect how I feel about her.'_ Ashley recalled. "You look amazing."

Sam laughed. "So do you, now, c'mon, we better catch up with the others if we're gonna go swimming."

Taking Sam's hand, Ashley nodded in agreement and together they went to join the others for a fun time.

Meanwhile, seated on her own, feeling awkward, Beth tried to avoid looking over at Mike and Hannah.

She couldn't get her mind off the argument with her sister. _'What are we even going to…? Urgh, this is ridiculous...'_

She shook her head and looked away, only for her gaze to settle on someone else.

' _She hasn't joined in at all, just lay there...clearly drunk...Dammit Emily what is wrong with you?!'_ Beth found herself surprisingly frustrated at the girl's actions. _'I should...whoa, okay, why am I getting so worked up about it...It's not like she'd even…?'_

Beth froze, startled but quickly shook herself; she couldn't let those thoughts enter her head. It couldn't be, surely, she could have a crush on Emily.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	38. Episode 4 - Chapter 8

**Until Dawn: Bound by Fate**

Chapter 38 of my Until Dawn story, things take a dark turn yet again.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
thedarkpokemaster: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; that's not all, notice that the last pairing has now been spelt out :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, it's cool :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Episode 4 – Chapter 8**

Emily grinned as she smoothed down her short dress, she was out yet again for a party with her new friends.

' _Honestly these guys are so much fun, they know how to live.'_ She reflected happily. _'With them I don't have to give a damn about the stupid pressures and expectations of my family; if only the others could just shut up about their nonsense regarding these guys.'_

She rolled her eyes at that, recalling how she'd ended up argument with Beth and Jess earlier about her intention to go to this party. They had tried to talk her out of it and when she refused they got angry.

She shook her head. _'Like they know anything, don't they know how fun it is at these parties, you'd think Jess especially would appreciate a good party.'_

As she thought that she approached her friends; they were chatting and laughed, drinking and smoking out. They spotted her approaching and grinned; one turned and handed her a drink.

"Ah, Em, hey…just in time." He greeted. "Let's go wild."

She laughed and took the drink, taking a large gulp. "Ah, that's better, I needed that."

They all laughed but then one noticed something.

"You're alone, I thought we asked you to bring some of your friends?" He remarked. "You know, those other girls I mentioned."

Emily sighed and shook her head.

"They're idiots." She explained. "I told them about coming to party and they refused, can you believe that. Especially Jess, a girl like her, she should've been all over this party?"

They all shared a look at that but shrugged.

With them apparently brushing aside the other girl's refusals, the party continued and Emily was glad to finally lose herself in her best escape from her problems. She wasn't sure how much she'd had to drink, but she was already buzzed, much to her delight. She had gone to the bathroom to freshen up and, as she thought to herself, she made up her mind.

' _It's great getting drunk and all but...I need to get high.'_ She thought to herself. _'I need to see if one of the guys has any good weed.'_

So, with her plan set in mind, she left he bathroom and began making her way as steadily as she could in her drunken state, back to the group. They were separate from all the other party goers, out of sight and earshot. But as Emily got closer she heard them talking; what she heard made her freeze, shock and horror consuming her.

"Dammit, can't believe that Emily bitch didn't bring Beth and Jess, that's two of the three we needed." One was saying. "It would have been faster..."

Another shook his head. "Never mind, we can still get them, even get Hannah into the bargain. We'll finish what James started. For our own fun."

They all laughed. "Yeah, at least we finally got Ashley's pictures."

"Don't what he sees in that blonde freak Sam however." The last of them said. "Let's leave her out of this, she'd recognize her after the incident at the graveyard anyway."

As they all murmured in agreement, Emily realized to her horror just who her friends who had introduced her to this party lifestyle were. The fans of James Duffield; the same who had stabbed Sam.

They had seen her in her underwear, seen the other kidnapped girls. Now it sounded like they were plotting to attack the other girls that James had been trying to attack, but had been arrested before he could do so.

' _They lied to me, used me...they...they...they're going to attack the other girls...'_ She realized.

Her anger, fuelled by the alcohol made her reckless however and she instead approached them, letting her anger surface.

"You." She snarled.

They all started, looking up, seeing her.

"I can't believe this...you dared to use me, lied to me...You, you creeps are the ones who attacked Sam, saw me..." She burst out. "I heard you all, you think you can just go after my friends and..."

They all leapt up and one of them glared at her.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, Emily?" He growled. "Are you really that stupid?"

She shook her head. "I'm not letting this slip, you dare think-"

"Enough!"

Before she could react she was grabbed by two of the guys, she tried to scream only for a hand to clamp over her mouth. She struggled desperately but then, the following words chilled her to the bone.

"Stupid bitch, you brought this on yourself." One said as he stood in front of her. "Well, looks another dumb slut got herself killed in this club when she OD'd."

He was holding up a syringe which likely contained a lethal amount of drugs. Emily tried to struggle but to her horror and dismay, she felt the sting in her neck. What happened next she wasn't too sure, she heard a shout, was dropped to the ground, the syringe falling out, she was aware of someone approaching her, but then everything dissolved and she knew no more.

* * *

End of chapter, next up will be a chapter taking place at the same time as this so...those involved have no idea what's just happened here, so be ready for a very different mood next chapter, anyway, read and review please.


	39. Episode 4 - Chapter 9

**Until Dawn: Bound by Fate**

Chapter 39 of my Until Dawn story, takes place concurrently with the previous chapter, anyway, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yeah, well, we can only wait and see.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, yeah.  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, yeah, very true and now, she seems to have paid for her decision.  
thedarkpokemaster: Yes indeed, well, don't forget they already attacked and stabbed Sam, so, no real surprise there.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Episode 4 – Chapter 9**

Ashley smiled lightly as she finished checked her outfit. She was wearing a white and black striped, calf-length sweater-dress with white flats. She had styled her hair into a single braid and had finished applying some smokey eye-shadow, her only concession to make-up.

' _This is it, oh, I really hope this goes well.'_ She thought to herself.

She was getting ready for a date with Sam. Finally, with all the drama over, they felt they could finally have a night to themselves. She had finished getting ready just in time since at that moment she heard her father calling from downstairs.

"Ashley, Sam's here."

She grinned and grabbed her purse before leaving the room, heading downstairs. Sure enough Sam was waiting for her in the hallway, grinning widely upon seeing her.

"Hey Ash, wow, looking good." She remarked.

Ashley blushed but replied just as confidently. "Thanks, you looks amazing."

Sam grinned; her clothing was a little more casual than Ashley's but still looked good. A pair of denim jeans with a black T-shirt and a denim jacket on top, black slip-ons and a black choker necklace, along with her hair being styled in a loose bun, finished the look.

' _Not exactly fancy, but still looks amazing.'_ Ashley reflected. _'Then again, it's Sam...she could wear a trash bag and look good.'_

Taking Sam's hand Ashley followed the blonde as they headed out to Sam's car, ready to begin their date.

Once in Sam's car they were driving onwards, heading for their destination.

"Sam, I..." Ashley began. "I just wanted to say, after everything we've been through...I'm glad we finally have this chance."

Sam smiled. "I agree Ash, all that drama finally over. It's good to just have time, for ourselves. I love you."

"I love you too."

She grinned and continued to drive. As she did so, they both basked in the happiness and warmth of their time together. Sam knew how much planning had gone into this, she just hoped that it would work, that it would be perfect, especially after their time at the restaurant. She couldn't deny that he was still in a state of anticipation and it only heightened.

* * *

They soon arrived at the restaurant that they had arranged for their date and got out of the car. Grinning, Ashley took Sam's hand and they began to walk inside. The hostess welcomed them warmly, not batting an eyelid.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

Sam smiled and spoke. "We've made a reservation. Samantha Giddings and Ashley Brown."

The hostess nodded. "Ah, yes. This way please."

The young woman smiled at them in a polite way and Ashley smiled back. It was good that they didn't have to deal with something problematic like a restaurant hostess refusing them due to their sexual orientation.

They were soon shown to their table and sat down, consulting their menus. They ordered their drinks first and before long, they placed their orders and were soon waiting for their meals.

"Wow, when you think about, it hasn't really been that long since all of this started for us." Sam said softly. "But it feels like years."

Ashley nodded. "Yeah, that's exactly how I feel. We…we've come so far, both of us. So many things have changed, and mostly for the better."

Sam agreed and they waited until their first courses were brought and they began to eat, occasionally talking as they ate until they finally finished. As they waited for their main courses to come, Sam smiled and leaned closer. Ashley did not hesitate and responded in kind and they kissed, enjoying the sensation deeply.

Their main course arrived shortly afterwards and they resumed eating. As they did, Ashley bit her lip, pondering.

"Sam, I'm worried about something. Hannah and Beth, they…?"

Sam knew what she meant and replied, "I know Ash, I know. I wish I could think of a way to help them too. But they're both so stubborn; I'm afraid all we can do is wait and hope."

She nodded at that, still lost in thought.

Sam's next connection didn't surprise her. "They're not the only ones to worry about; Emily?"

Ashley nodded sadly. "God yeah, shit, that was...urgh, what is happening to her. I mean, I suffered the same, so did Lisa and that other girl...but we never sank as low as Emily has."

Sam sadly at that and Ashley knew she was thinking along the same lines and was worried.

"Yeah, this is a lot for us to take on. The drama is over, but the after-effects are still being felt." Sam concluded.

Ashley nodded. "While I am worried Sam; I need to remember, this is a night that we set aside to be special. I don't want to spoil it."

Sam grinned in agreement and they resumed their meal. The anticipation built throughout the night and before long, they were finished with their meal. They paid for their dinner and left, heading back to his car.

"So, where do you…?" Ashley began.

Sam replied at once with a knowing grin. "My place. Right away."

"Oh, okay." Ashley replied, a little confused by her girlfriend's grin as she quickly drove home.

* * *

Arriving at the Giddings house, Ashley was surprised to see that it was empty.

"My parents are out for the night." Sam explained. "I figured it would be best for us to be here...have some 'alone' time."

The emphasis on that word made Ashley blush. But she was sure she imagined it; she couldn't believe Sam would actually be planning something like this.

' _Could she? I mean, I wouldn't complain if she had but…'_ She wondered.

Heading inside both girls soon made their way up to Sam's room.

"Make yourself comfortable, I'm gonna go freshen up." Sam explained.

With that she disappeared into her en-suite bathroom. Ashley sat down on Sam's bed and removed her flats. Spotting Sam's make-up wipes she quickly cleaned the eye-shadow off and waited. Before becoming concerned by the amount of time that passed. Approaching the bathroom she knocked on the door.

"Sam, is everything okay?"

"Fine, never better." Sam replied. "Sorry, took a bit longer than I thought, won't be long now."

Confused, Ashley nevertheless made her way back to the bed. A few minutes later she heard Sam calling her.

"Sam?" She queried, approaching the bathroom door again.

There was a certain level of mischievousness in Sam's voice as she replied. "Come in Ash, I...may need your help with something."  
Confused Ashley nevertheless entered the bathroom, and stopped dead.

Standing with her back to her, clad in only a black bra and a purple lace thong that gave Ashley an amazing view of her tight firm ass, Sam smirked over her shoulder, hair loose.

"I was hoping you'd like to join me." She said seductively.

It took all of Ashley's self-control not to tear her dress off, or to lunge at Sam and tear the blonde's underwear off.

She was sure her eyes were like marbles, her face resembling a tomato, but she soon had her dress off and stood in her own black bra and a pair of white butt-hugging panties. As Sam began stripping her underwear off; her enigmatic statement made sense.

For Ashley then saw the bathtub was full; Sam was seriously wanting them to have a bath together and knowing Sam they were going to make love, right in that bathtub.

"Sam..." She moaned hoarsely.

Now gloriously naked, Sam smirked. "C'mon Ash, it'll be fun."

That was all the prompting she needed and as Sam got into the bath, settling in and making herself comfortable, Ashley removed her own underwear. Now nude she too slipped into the bath and moved until she was straddling her girlfriend.

Sam smirked and soon, their hands already seeking each other's breasts, they kissed deeply, ready to enjoy what would be an unforgettable love-making session for them.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Just to clarify, the little ending part there with Sam and Ashley going to make love in the bath is in fact a small homage to Until Dawn itself, with Sam's bath scene :)


	40. Episode 4 - Chapter 10

**Until Dawn: Bound by Fate**

Chapter 40 of my Until Dawn story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks and yes, it was :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
thedarkpokemaster: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it all and yes, they certainly are :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yes, well...things are about to take another turn.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Episode 4 – Chapter 10**

Waking up in the morning, feeling rather warm, Sam grinned as she tightened her grip slightly, looking down at Ashley snuggled against her. Their nude bodies pressed tight against each other. She remembered last night vividly and kissed the top of Ashley's head. This woke the red-head up and she also grinned.

"Morning Sam." She greeted her girlfriend.

"Morning."

This time when they kissed it was on the lips and as they parted; Ashley blushed lightly, as if just realizing their shared nakedness and recalling what happened.

"Last night was so...amazing." Ashley gasped.

Sam nodded. "I know, tell me about it. Great meal, the best time ever spent with you and us..."

Ashley grinned. "Yeah, together, in the bath...making love."

They both laughed and as Ashley began to let her hands roam Sam's body again, lingering just a bit longer on her scar, Sam moaned softly before shaking her head.

"Much as I love this, Ash, you know we have to get up." She said. "We have to go and meet the others remember."

Ashley sighed. "I know, alright then...let's go."

So they both got out of bed and began finding fresh clothes and got dressed and soon they kissed again, holding hands as they left the house and began heading for their pre-arranged meeting with the rest of the group.

Arriving there and getting out of the car, Sam and Ashley grinned, linking their hands again.

"Well, let's go, the others are waiting." Ashley remarked cheerfully.

Sam nodded. "Right."

Together they headed onwards; as they did so Sam considered her girlfriend, recalling their first meeting.

' _It's hard to believe so much time has passed. Especially looking at Ashley, she's still the same sweet, shy, innocent girl I met. But she's still different.'_ Sam reflected. _'She's so much more confident now; it's amazing.'_

Still smiling at that, Sam and Ashley arrived at where the others were waiting, but then stopped. For they could see the expressions of the others, they looked panicked, worried, whispering together.

"Guys?" Ashley queried.

They all turned to them.

"Oh, you...you're here." Chris stammered. "Um, it...we..."

Sam shook her head. "What's going on?"

Mike sighed and then revealed. "It's Emily, she's...she was at another party last night and, and...She was attacked by people there. They tried to kill her."

"What?!"

They were shocked by this, horrified.

"Yeah, a witness saw them grabbing her, trying to make her overdose on drugs, they injected her...but before they could give her a lethal dose he intervened." Jess explained. "Last we heard she was in hospital, her condition critical."

"Shit..." Sam whispered.

"There is some good news." Josh explained.

Beth nodded. "Yeah, we only _just_ heard. She's only just now been declared stable, she should make it."

While that was a relief, it was still horrifying to them all, to hear what had happened to Emily. To have their worst fears about her new lifestyle proven true.

* * *

Jess let out a slow breath as she left the dance studio that evening. While relieved that Emily was stable, she was still worried for her. Nevertheless she had been expected to attend her dance class as usual and had done so. After changing and leaving the studio, she was preparing to return to her dorm room; maybe phone Matt.

She smiled lightly smoothing down her clothes, a pair of black mini shorts and a white blouse. Over that she wore a light pink jacket, unzipped. Her legs were covered with her usual favourite sheer thigh-high stockings and finished the outfit off with black slip-on shoes.

' _Better get going; I just hope things will be alright.'_ She reflected.

But as she walked she did not expect what happened next. She had just passed an alleyway when suddenly, from within it, a group of men appeared, grabbing her and dragging her inside.

"Hey, wha-MURHG!" She cried before being silenced.

There was more than one of them, but only two had a hold of her, pinning her arms and holding a strong smelling rag over her mouth and nose.

' _Chloroform, it's gotta be...'_ She thought, panicked. "Whht thm fhgg!?"

The men just laughed as one commented. "Just breath it in, sexy, make it easy on yourself."

"Nh, gmt hff mm!" She cried out. "HMLP!"

She struggled but it was no good; they were too strong, the chloroform made her groggy and she was weakening.

"Nh..." Jess whimpered. _'Is this...no, it can't be connected, he used a drug, a needle, not chloroform...But, his fans...'_

Her last thoughts were that this was connected to James Duffield and his fans. But then the chloroform took effect and she passed out. Helpless.

* * *

 **Next Time on Bound by Fate**

Jess whimpered through her gag as she struggled against her bonds, she couldn't see, she had been blindfolded. But then she heard it, the similar gagged whimpers and realized to her horror that things had just got worse. She wasn't alone in being captive here.

* * *

End of chapter and of Episode 4, now things are taking another turn, unlike the others there are no songs of ending montages for this episode, all due to the...suddenness of the ending. Anyway, read and review please, I will see you in November with Episode 5.


	41. Episode 5 - Chapter 1

**Until Dawn: Bound by Fate**

Next chapter of my Until Dawn story, Episode 5 begins, be prepared, as always, we start with flashbacks to the previous episodes, while unlike the other episodes there is no music to play during the opening scenes.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you like it :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, well, here we go :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
thedarkpokemaster: Thanks; yeah they did and unfortunately for her, yes she is, now things get more intense, as hinted at in the next episode preview.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Episode 5 – Chapter 1**

As she passed his hiding place he acted, there was no one else about. He grabbed her, dragging her back into the shadows, his hand clamping firmly over her mouth.

"Whht thm-Gmt thm fhgg hff mm!" She screamed furiously.

She struggled trying to prise his hand off her mouth, kicking her legs, but he wouldn't yield.

"Save it, Emily." He hissed. "You will need your strength for my plans."

She froze at that, shocked at him knowing her name. But her struggles soon resumed, just as he raised his other hand and injected her neck with the needle he was carrying.

"Hw, whht…!" She yelped before her struggles began to weaken. "Hhh, Hm-N...nh..."

He smirked as she went limp in his grasp, unconscious. Safely storing away the needle he lifted her up, slinging her over his shoulder and carried her down the alleyway towards his car which was waiting, the trunk open, ready to receive her.

XXXXX

So it was, when Ashley passed his hiding place, she wasn't aware of the danger until it was too late. Suddenly he leapt out, grabbing her and pulling her back into the shadows.

"What the-MRUGH!?" She cried in shock, silenced as a hand clamped over her mouth.

She heard the dark laughter, then the voice in her ear. "Excellent Ashley, now relax, you'll soon see your purpose."

"Nh! Whh hrm nhh, lmt mm gh!" She screamed, shocked that he knew her name.

Then suddenly, there was a sharp pain in the side of her neck. He had injected her neck with the needle he was carrying.

"Hw, whht…!" She yelped before her struggles began to weaken. "Hhh, Hm-N...nh..."

He smirked as she went limp in his grasp, unconscious. Safely storing away the needle he lifted her up, slinging her over his shoulder and carried her down the alleyway towards his car which was waiting, the trunk open, ready to receive her.

XXXXX

But then it happened, suddenly the phone rang, as she was nearest Ashley answered it.

"Hello…?" She paused, listening to what was being said on the other end. "Yes, I'm Ashley Brown...Oh..."

She listened for a while, the others watching confused, and then worried as a look of horror came over her face, her eyes filling with tears.

Yet her voice was strong when she replied. "I...I see, thank you."

She hung up and Sam gently touched her hand.

"Ash?"

"That was the police; they...thanks to some evidence they found, given to them by Beth and Chris...you know how, technology minded they are, they were able to track him down." She revealed. "They arrested the stalker, the one who attacked me, Emily, all those other girls. Who was planned to attack at least...four more..."

There were gasps and yet, Sam couldn't place her finger on it, but something seemed off. There had to be more to it, Ashley was too worked up. The answer soon came as Ashley looked up at Sam, eyes wide and shining with tears and revealed.

"The stalker...it was James Duffield."

XXXXX

They had seen her in her underwear, seen the other kidnapped girls. Now it sounded like they were plotting to attack the other girls that James had been trying to attack, but had been arrested before he could do so.

' _They lied to me, used me...they...they...they're going to attack the other girls...'_ She realized.

Her anger, fuelled by the alcohol made her reckless however and she instead approached them, letting her anger surface.

"You." She snarled.

They all started, looking up, seeing her.

"I can't believe this...you dared to use me, lied to me...You, you creeps are the ones who attacked Sam, saw me..." She burst out. "I heard you all, you think you can just go after my friends and..."

They all leapt up and one of them glared at her.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, Emily?" He growled. "Are you really that stupid?"

She shook her head. "I'm not letting this slip, you dare think-"

"Enough!"

Before she could react she was grabbed by two of the guys, she tried to scream only for a hand to clamp over her mouth. She struggled desperately but then, the following words chilled her to the bone.

"Stupid bitch, you brought this on yourself." One said as he stood in front of her. "Well, looks another dumb slut got herself killed in this club when she OD'd."

He was holding up a syringe which likely contained a lethal amount of drugs. Emily tried to struggle but to her horror and dismay, she felt the sting in her neck. What happened next she wasn't too sure, she heard a shout, was dropped to the ground, the syringe falling out, she was aware of someone approaching her, but then everything dissolved and she knew no more.

XXXXX

But as she walked she did not expect what happened next. She had just passed an alleyway when suddenly, from within it, a group of men appeared, grabbing her and dragging her inside.

"Hey, wha-MURHG!" She cried before being silenced.

There was more than one of them, but only two had a hold of her, pinning her arms and holding a strong smelling rag over her mouth and nose.

' _Chloroform, it's gotta be...'_ She thought, panicked. "Whht thm fhgg!?"

The men just laughed as one commented. "Just breath it in, sexy, make it easy on yourself."

"Nh, gmt hff mm!" She cried out. "HMLP!"

She struggled but it was no good; they were too strong, the chloroform made her groggy and she was weakening.

"Nh..." Jess whimpered. _'Is this...no, it can't be connected, he used a drug, a needle, not chloroform...But, his fans...'_

Her last thoughts were that this was connected to James Duffield and his fans. But then the chloroform took effect and she passed out. Helpless.

XXXXX

Approaching their driveway, the awkward silence still thick around them, The Washington sisters, both stopped, currently lost in thought. It was mid evening and they had been out, separately, doing their own things. They had run into each other just as they reached the street on which their house was on.

They said nothing to each other but simply walked onwards. But now, just outside their home, they couldn't let things linger anymore. Beth was the first one to look in her sister's direction. Hannah had her head bowed and was biting her lip, fidgeting with her clothes, a pair of blue jeans, a black butterfly T-shirt and grey converse.

Beth quickly looked away as Hannah's head turned in her direction. She instead found her plain black shoes very interesting while she began fidgeting with her black leggings and dark green shirt. Finally, they both broke the silence at the same time.

"Hannah."

"Beth."

They both flinched and then, smiled awkwardly.

Beth went first. "Listen, I...I'm really sorry about freaking out over you and Mike sleeping together. I, I shouldn't have, I should've listened to you and tried to be rational about things."

"Oh Beth, I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have said the things I said about you and..." Hannah replied. "Oh, I'm just so sorry."

Smiling both sister's hugged, relieved to have finally resolved things and made reconciliation.

At that point however, things changed, drastically. Both girls parted, still smiling; happy that they had finally taking those first steps towards putting the short but terrible period of being at each other's throats behind them.

"How sentimental." A man's voice taunted them.

Before they could react they were suddenly grabbed, their arms pinned by an arm wrapping around their torsos. Likewise both of them found their mouths covered by hands, holding strong smelling clothes.

"Nh, gmt hff, nhh ghn't!" Hannah screamed.

Beth responded furiously. "Whht thm fhgg, gmt hff hf!"

They all just laughed, as now they could see there was a group of them, all men and all of them leering at them unsettlingly. It was then they began to feel strange, groggy and light-headed.

"That's it, breath it in ladies." One of them said.

The others all laughed and suddenly the two girls began to realize what was affecting them, chloroform.

Hannah let out a weak moan as she slipped into unconsciousness. "Nh..."

"Fhgg, bhfthrdf, nhh..." Beth cried out, before she too succumbed.

With both girls blacking out, the men quickly picked them up, ready to take them away, to join their other prisoner.

* * *

Emily wasn't sure what she suspected, but then she felt it, a strange light-headedness, a feeling of sickness but as she slowly opened her eyes, she realized something else. She was lying in a bed, clad in some sort of blue gown.

' _Hospital...But, how, why...oh shit...'_ Her thoughts raced. _'I remember now, I was attacked, when I was out at that party, those...those creeps, tried to overdose me and...'_

"Ah, Ms. Davis."

She started and then saw the speaker, a doctor was approaching her bed, observing her carefully. Emily tried to sit, but was gently restrained.

"None of that now, you're in no shape to be moving around." She told Emily gently. "You've been unconscious for two days now."

"Two days!" Emily cried.

The doctor reacted at once, trying to hold her down. "Please, Ms. Davis, restrain yourself, you are in no shape to get over-excited; it will worsen your condition."

Trying hard to keep herself calm, Emily tried to explain the importance; given the amount of time that had passed.

"There isn't any time, please." Emily burst out. "There's danger, I...the people who did this to me, I know who they are...I need to talk to the police."

The doctor looked at her worriedly and then she revealed. "The police are already here, they wanted a statement from you about the attack on you."  
"Well, I've got something more for them."

Narrowed her eyes, the doctor left the scene and soon two police officer entered the room.

Emily knew she couldn't sit up, which simply left her feeling worse, she hated looking weak. But then more important things came up.

"Ms. Davis, you wanted to talk to us?" One of the officers said.

She nodded. "Yes, I...the people who attacked me, put me in here, I found out who they are, that's why they did it."

"And…?"

"They're a danger, they need to be stopped." She explained desperately. "They're connected to the James Duffield case, their his fans, the ones who stabbed my friend Sam, they're planning to continue what James started, to go after the rest of the girls..."

There was stunned silence after this; yet the expressions on the officers faces told Emily they believed her. But then, it happened, Emily's worst fears were confirmed; it was too late.

For at that moment, both officers received a radio call and from it, heard reports of at least two kidnappings, one of two girls at the same time, the other of just one girl, but Emily was sure, the kidnap victims were Jess, Beth and Hannah.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, the drama resumes, read and review please.


	42. Episode 5 - Chapter 2

**Until Dawn: Bound by Fate**

Chapter 42 of my Until Dawn story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Oh yes indeed.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
thedarkpokemaster: Thanks, yes well, if we add this to what James did before being arrested, every girl has been or is going to be subjected to that horrific treatment, except for Sam. Well, next chapter, ready yourself...  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Episode 5 – Chapter 2**

Sam bit her lip, worried, as she and Josh went to try and find the others. It didn't take long for them to do so, Chris, Ashley and Mike were standing together, talking worriedly together. They rushed up.

"Hey, guys." Sam called out.

They turned and Ashley's eyes widened. "Sam, oh God, you..."

But then Josh cut her off. "Have either of you heard from Hannah or Beth, I've not seen them since they went out last afternoon."

Sam nodded. "I tried calling them but couldn't get an answer."

"Wait, what, seriously?"

They turned to see Matt also arriving.

"What do you mean?" Josh asked; eyes wild.

"I...I've not heard from Jess since last afternoon either." He explained. "I know she left her evening dance class, but after that...nothing..."

They all shared worried looks and then, it got worse.

"Guys." Chris interrupted. "Um, you better hear this."

He gestured to Mike who spoke. "I heard it from Emily; she's awake now, she's spoken to the police about what happened to her. The guys who attacked her...they're the same guys who stabbed you, Sam."

Sam tensed. "You mean, those creeps, who admired James and his work?"

Mike nodded. "Yeah, apparently they were...plotting to continue his work..."

"But then, that must mean..." Josh bust out.

Ashley bowed her head miserably. "There's no proof yet; but I agree...the girls, they've been kidnapped, by those men."

A cold feeling settled over them all at that as they realized the true extent of the danger.

Almost at once there was a flurry of activity as they began trying to figure out what to do.

"This isn't...Emily is in the hospital, the other girls kidnapped..." Ashley blurted out. "What are we…?"

Matt's gaze hardened. "They took my girlfriend, there is no way I'm sitting back doing nothing. I don't care what the police say, I'm going to try and find them. If they'll accept my help, good, I'll help. If not, I'll look myself."

"Right behind you there Matt." Mike said. "They took Hannah and I not gonna let them get away with. Josh..."

Josh nodded. "You bet, they've got my sisters; no way I'm sitting this out."

Chris thought for a moment. "Guys, I wanna help out too; but..."

Ashley nodded. "Yeah, all this...searching and that...might..."

"Ashley, you're in danger, they might come after you...Sam..." Josh tried to reason.

Sam shook her head. "Oh no way, you are not doing this, not the time or place. I'm searching with you guys."

"Alright." Josh gave in. "Chris, Ashley...you guys can still help...using your area of expertise...any, digital trail?"

They nodded right away, realizing what he meant and soon they all went their separate ways. Chris and Ashley to use their computers to try and find anything, while the others worked on physically searching, hoping to be aided and to aid the police. But willing to act alone if necessary.

* * *

Hours had passed since their search began, apart from a text from Sam confirming that the police allowed them to help, she and Chris had no contact with the others. Apparently they were busy and due to the dangerous situation they were in, working so closely to figure things out, that they couldn't make contact.

' _Oh God Sam, what if...I don't know what's going to happen, those creeps are dangerous...'_ She thought to herself. _'They've got Jess, Hannah and Beth, what if they come after me...no, I've already been subjected to that nightmare, so has Emily.'_

She shuddered, now feeling herself descending into a near full blown panic attack.

Her fears were mainly for Sam. _'She's the only one who hasn't been subjected to that...horror yet. She was supposed to be the main target. She could be next, oh Sam, what are you doing, going out like that, they'll...'_

Without Sam being there to comfort her or contact her to reassure her, things nearly got too much for Ashley. But then she jumped, hearing Chris' voice.

"Ash, ASH!"

She turned to him. "Chris?"

He smiled softly. "Hey, it's okay...We're going to figure this out; they will not be able hurt anyone else. Sam isn't alone remember, she won't be hurt, not by them..."

"I just, Chris; this is..."

"I know." He told her gently. "But we can do this; we just have to do what we have to do here, stay calm and work. We can rescue the girls and stop those creeps, before they hurt anyone else."

Ashley inhaled shakily but nodded, calming down. Chris was right, she had to focus. She had to make sure she could play her part to help in rescuing Jess, Hannah and Beth.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	43. Episode 5 - Chapter 3

**Until Dawn: Bound by Fate**

Chapter 43 of my Until Dawn story, the nightmare now reaches its dramatic conclusion.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, well read on and see.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
thedarkpokemaster: Well, that sadly isn't possible, but...read on and see. I would state BTW, that James has nothing to do, physically with these kidnappings as he is in jail for what he did to Emily and Ashley remember.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Episode 5 – Chapter 3**

Jess whimpered through her gag as she struggled against her bonds, she couldn't see, she had been blindfolded. But then she heard it, the similar gagged whimpers and realized to her horror that things had just got worse. She wasn't alone in being captive here.

"Aww, what's wrong girls?" A taunting male voice said. "Scared, maybe you'll feel better once you can see."

With that the blindfold was ripped off. Jess blinked, trying to clear her sight and then froze. She wasn't the only one, the other two captive girls did the same. Jess' horror mounted as she realized who it was.

"Hhnnhh, Bmth!?" She screamed.

The Washington girls simultaneously replied. "Jmff?!"

It was then they realized the full horror of their situation, they were all bound and gagged. All three of them sported tight cleave gags that felt like they were cutting into the corners of their mouths as well as ropes securing their ankles and wrists together, their wrists behind their back. But the worst part of all echoed in their minds.

All three of them thought the same thing. _'What happened to our clothes?!'_

It was true, aside from Jess' sheer thigh-high stockings, only their underwear stood between all three girls and nakedness. Jess blushed as she realized how much of her pale flesh was on display with her pink thong and white bra. Beth was sporting a red lace trimmed bra and matching panties while Hannah's bra and panties were of black lace. Both sets complimented the twins olive skin nicely, but that only made things worse here as they realized the perverts who had taken them were leering.

Then the sound of cameras caught their attention, making all three girls scream and struggle.

"Awww, c'mon, you girls expected this." One of the men said. "You knew what this was all about when we grabbed you. We're just finished what that masterful artist started."

"Hm whf h pmrvmrt!" Jess screamed before shrieking.

The others shrieked too as they found themselves being groped as well, hands pawed at their breasts and legs and even their asses. Jess let out a muffled yelp as she received a swift sharp smack to her ass.

"Nice thong, baby." The man who spanked her taunted. "Really show your assets huh?"

"Jhft fhggnng lmt hf gh!" She yelled.

Hannah meanwhile was pleading. "Fthp Hmt, plmhfm."

Beth however raged. "Fhggmrf, Hm fwmhr, Hmf nhh dhn't fthp thnf Hm'll-"

All they got for their troubles was more spanks, not playful, but hard and painful.  
"You bitches will shut up if you know what's good for you."

That shut Hannah up quick; Jess and Beth glared though, just waiting for another chance. As the photoshoot came to a temporary stop, they got their chance when they were suddenly forced to their feet and their bonds and gags removed. A whimpering Hannah tried feebly to get loose as she was dragged to a trio of chairs sitting in the middle of the room. Jess and Beth put up a much harder fight.

"Let us go, assholes!" Beth screamed.

Jess joined in. "Get off, you can't do this, I swear you'll-!"

"Didn't we tell you to shut up, right!" One of the men roared.

It was then it happened and Jess yelped in shock as it did.

Her legs were bare, one of the men holding her had pulled her stockings right off her legs, then began balling them both up and handing one to another of the men.

"What the fuck do you think you-MUGH!" Jess cried, getting her answer mid-sentence.

She groaned into the balled up stocking which had now been shoved roughly into her mouth. Beth had suffered the same fate and made a disgusted expression; praying that Jess' legs weren't too sweaty or anything.

The two grunting into their makeshift gags, Beth however quietened down, not wanting to provoke the captors further. As such she said nothing, neither did Hannah as all three girls had their ankles taped to the front chair legs, or got their hands pulled behind their backs and behind the chair backs, their wrists crossed and soon also bound with tape, securing them to their chairs.

They were now seated with Hannah in the middle, Beth on her left and Jess on her right. Then, preventing Beth from spitting out the stocking in her mouth, a strip of tape was secured over it and wrapped around her head a few times. Hannah got the same treatment, shocking them both and making them squeal.

Jess on the other hand was still mouthing off.

"Fhggnng bhfthrdf, rhnnnng mn fthggnngf, Hm fwmhr Hmf nhh thhgh mm Hm'll-Whht thm fhgg, NH!" She cried out.

For her troubles she got nearly the entire roll of tape wrapped around her lower head, giving her the thickest gag.

The men laughed as they left their captives to writhe in the chairs, utterly humiliated as the photoshoot continued.

"Oh we're getting some good pictures here." One of them commented.

Another added. "Yeah, and with three such wonderful, nearly naked models...Funny, given her attitude you would've thought blondie, being the slut she is would be the most developed.

"THM FHGG DND NHH GHLL MM!" Jess yelled through her gag.

The man just laughed. "Yet the slut has the smallest tits of all three of our little captives."

Jess went wild, struggling madly, rocking her chair with each move.. "FHGGNNG...HFFHHLM...FHNTHMHD...WHHH-HW!

The muffled yelp was accompanied by a loud thump as she tipped her chair and both girl and chair hit the ground, now on her side, the men laughed at her and Jess blushed bright red.

' _No, they...fuck I've...'_ She thought in dismay.

Her struggles had partly dislodged her breasts from the confines of her bra.

"Nice work slut." One of the captors taunted. "Give us a show, get more shots, we need her tits out now."

Jess yelped but it was no good, more and more photos were taken as the men suddenly pulled her breasts out into full view, pinching her rapidly hardening pink nipples. The groping continued until they pretty much ripped her bra apart as they removed it completely, leaving her naked apart from her thong.

The nightmare continued as the girls were cut from their tape bindings, released from the chairs. But their respite was only brief. Ropes soon found them, Hannah and Beth being hog-tied and photographed, moaning into their gags. Meanwhile Jess had her wrists bound behind her back while her legs were tied together at her ankles and thighs. She moaned into her gag too as she was photographed, as well as being heavily groped, her nipples pinched and twisted.

The taunts continued too. "Well, well, I hope she misbehaves again, I want an excuse to spank that thick ass of hers."

' _I do not...'_ Jess began thinking.

But then another commented. "Come on; feel these, oh she was in the right place when we grabbed her. Such long dancer's legs on this baby."

Jess grimaced, she always felt her legs were her best feature, yet now they were being used against her.

"She won't need that thong much longer." The one photographing her said. "We're gonna have some real fun with her."

"NH!" She cried; her eyes filling with tears.

It was worse than she imagined, but it was clear now, they planned to rape her. They wasted no time either, no sooner had those words been spoke than Jess felt a hand sliding down the front of her thong, cupping her sex. She whimpered and then nearly jumped out her skin at the sound of the large bang.

By the time the three girls were aware of their surroundings again, they were being gently released by police officers and there, crouched next to them, offering what comfort they could, was Matt, Mike and Josh.

"It's okay, it's okay now..." They were saying gently.

The girls had no reply, not even when their gags were removed, the stockings pulled from Jess and Beth's mouths. They could only cry, clutching the provided blankets around their bodies in relief as their captors were led out in cuffs, Matt helped Jess to her feet, Mike doing the same for Hannah and Josh for Beth and soon they were guided out to the waiting ambulance. Taken to safety, their horrible nightmare finally over at last.

* * *

End of chapter, so we reach the end of the nightmare, while still having seven chapters of Episode 5 to go, still some things to happen it seems :) Read and review please.


	44. Episode 5 - Chapter 4

**Until Dawn: Bound by Fate**

Chapter 44 of my Until Dawn story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, and no, not for now.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
thedarkpokemaster: It's cool, and yeah, it's alright at last, things are safe again, the girls are safe and those behind the nightmare have been dealt with.  
Holyowoodunderfed: Thanks; glad you enjoyed it; yeah, it was haunting but at least it's over at last :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Episode 5 – Chapter 4**

Jess shuddered as she sat; currently alone, in her hospital room. She was upright in bed, still recalling those horrific moments she had spent being held captive. The groping, taunts, pictures and worse of all, the attempts to rape her. She knew Beth and Hannah were recovering too, they had been rescued, that was the important thing she tried to remember; she was safe now.

' _It's over Jess, you're safe now, remember that.'_ She told herself.

She wasn't sure how long it had been, but she had been here long enough that her injuries had been seen to and now she was simply being kept in until they could ascertain she was well enough to be released, not just physically but mentally and emotionally too.

She knew the Washingtons had already arrived and not just Josh, but Bob and Melinda too, and were seeing to Beth and Hannah, making sure they were alright. Her own family was still on the way, but they'd be here.

She let out a shaky gasp, still badly shaken. _'Urgh, but can I last that long, I feel like I'm going to...'_

She nearly jumped right out of bed when she heard the knock on her door.

"Who, who is it…?"

"Jess?"

She let out a relieved sigh and invited Matt in, glad that he was here, knowing that he was partly responsible for saving her and had been there to do the actual saving too. She was now overjoyed that her boyfriend would be there to support her in her time of need.

* * *

Mike bit his lip, concerned. He didn't want to intrude; especially with her family all there with her, but he was worried about Hannah and wanted to see her. Deciding to at least take the chance; he knocked on the door and entered the room. They all turned to him, smiling which helped ease him somewhat.

"Um, hey." He greeted. "I just, I came to see how Hannah was doing."

Josh smirked. "Your timing couldn't be better Mike."

Hannah shook her head. "Josh please."

Josh just laughed and shrugged; Mike looked from Josh to Bob and Melinda, the two of them smiling warmly and gratefully towards him. He then looked over at Beth who was sitting by her parents, out of bed.

"Beth..."

She shook her head; indicating she'd heard this before. "I'm fine, lying in bed is just making me restless."

Mike just nodded and then suddenly Beth stood up.

"Um, guys, maybe we should, give them some time alone together?" She suggested.

There was some slight hesitation but in the end the others left, Mike and Hannah were now alone.

"Mike I...I just wanted to say, thank you, for saving me." Hannah said at last. "You, Matt and Josh did so much to save the three of us."

Mike smiled. "I'm just glad you're safe; all of you."

With that they hugged, overjoyed and hopeful that now the nightmare was indeed finally over.

* * *

Leaving Hannah's room, while her family were content to sit down and wait, Beth sighed and instead made her way around the corridor; simply going for a walk, lost in thought. She was truly relieved to have escaped unscathed from that horrible incident, all thanks to her brother, Mike, Matt and the police.

She smiled softly. _'Matt will be with Jess right now...she suffered the worst, he's exactly who she needs right now...'_

She was also happy to note that Jess' parents had arrived now too and were on their way to see her. Beth resumed wandering, unsure what to do next, but then she heard it. She paused, recognizing the voices.

' _That's, Em...and her parents?'_

She got closer and stopped, seeing Emily standing there, looking distraught as she stood before her parents.

"Look at the state of you Emily." Her father snapped. "You did this to yourself."

Her mother then added. "You should've paid attention to us, look at you, disgracing us with your behaviour and now you end up in hospital because you overdid it."

"That's not...I didn't, you heard what they said..." Emily burst out.

But her father cut her off. "I don't care what excuses you have them making up for you, this..."

Beth glowered, this was getting too much.

She stepped up, determined to set things straight.

"Hey, back off!" She snapped.

Emily stared at her, wide-eyed, the parents rounded on her glaring.

"This is none of your business girl." Emily's mother remarked.

Beth narrowed her eyes. "You're bullying my friend, that makes it my business. I heard every word you said. You treat your daughter like that; you aren't parents."

"We don't need you to..."

"You ought to be ashamed of yourself." Beth replied; cutting across them. "The facts are right in front of you, Emily was attacked and you think she's to blame. You just want to twist things to suit yourself; thinking she has to be this perfect person just for you and your 'reputations'. Well newsflash, she doesn't and the world doesn't revolve around the two of you."

Emily could scarcely believe this, here was Beth Washington, standing up for her against her parents. Emily bit her lip, considering this and soon the strength built within her.

"You have no business being anywhere near her." Beth spat.

Her mother then interjected. "We can be near our daughter when we want, you..."

"Oh, now I'm your daughter." Emily suddenly spoke. "Well actually, you can only be here if I want you here and I don't, now leave."

"Emily, how dare you speak to me that way." Her father burst out. "I'll..."

"Leave!" Emily yelled, knowing exactly who could hear. "Or I'll have them call security and _make_ you leave."

Before either of her parents could speak, they saw a nurse and two hospital security staff approaching. Unable to do anything, they quickly left. Emily looked over at Beth, but the girl just grinned and nodded before heading back to her family. As she did so, Emily watched her go, a strange fluttering in her stomach.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	45. Episode 5 - Chapter 5

**Until Dawn: Bound by Fate**

Chapter 45 of my Until Dawn story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Yeah :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
 **thedarkpokemaster: Well, that was already very much established.****

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Episode 5 – Chapter 5**

Ashley bit her lip as she sat in the back seat of the car. She was with her family going to visit Sam and the Giddings. They had been invited around for dinner and for once, perhaps due to the lighter mood that surrounded them all, the Giddings hadn't insisted on dinner being formal.

' _It's not the first time my family was all there with Sam and her family. Don't forget when you both came out to them.'_ Ashley tried to remind herself. _'Oh, but it's still so nerve racking; I mean, this is, our first meeting with them as one potential big family.'_

She felt her cheeks burn as she thought that and she quickly chased it away, this wouldn't be the time to think of such a thing.

"Ashley, you okay?" Her father said suddenly. "You seem a little, distant."

She managed a tremulous smile. "Sorry dad, I was just, thinking."

He nodded slowly, but Ashley put on her best reassuring smile and he thankfully didn't press further. In the meantime Ashley turned her attention to Kelly; her sister looked so excited. Ashley couldn't help but smile; Kelly's enthusiasm was so infectious.

Ashley certainly hoped it would help everyone be at ease. Finally they parked and Ashley swallowed nervously, before reminding herself to calm down and soon she exited the car with her family before heading up to the front door; her mother knocked and they waited until finally the door was answered.

Ashley felt herself instantly relax when it was Sam who answered the door, grinning.

"Hey, great to see you all, come in." She said cheerfully.

They all filed in, Ashley smiled warmly at Sam and they instantly linked hands after Sam closed the door; soon they all headed through to the living room where Thomas Giddings was waiting.

"Ah, welcome, it's good to see you again." He said, standing up.

Andrew smiled. "Likewise, a pleasure."

They all took their seats, Sam and Ashley sitting together while Lisa came in.

"Dinner will be ready soon." She announced. "So...how are we all doing?"

Ashley was the one who spoke first; much to her surprise. "Pretty good actually, things are...getting a lot better."

They all shared worried looks, except for Kelly, knowing what Ashley meant. But it was still a relief to them.

"I'm just glad that nightmare is all over." Rebecca said, looking at her oldest daughter sadly.

Nodding Andrew then added. "The people responsible have all been jailed at last. Justice will be done. We can just hope that this will finally blow over."

Thomas and Lisa both nodded; Sam knew their expressions and knew what they were thinking. She was thinking the same thing; how close she came to sharing the fate of Ashley, and all those other girls. But thankfully it was over and they quickly pushed the issue from their minds as they went to sit down, ready for dinner to begin.

* * *

Later, Sam and Ashley were spending some time together, some alone time. They were up in Sam's room, laying on her bed. Sam lay on her back, smiling widely. She had one hand behind her head, the other linked with Ashley's over her chest.

Ashley lay on her side, her head on Sam's shoulder, her free hand on Sam's stomach. Her right leg was partly over Sam's. She too smiled up at her girlfriend, the two of them enjoying the peacefulness and intimacy of the moment.

"I'm so glad this worked out so well..." Ashley said at last. "That our families, got along so well."

Sam grinned. "I know and they're right, while it's still kinda hard for those who suffered, especially the most recent ones..."

"Yeah, Jess, Beth and Hannah haven't been sleeping well lately." Ashley recalled.

"Yes; but they're not alone, they have their families, they have people who love them." Sam remarked. "We all do, even if some of us don't realize it yet. What matters is, we stick together and help each other through these times."

Ashley laughed softly. "And truly embrace the good, happy times, like this one right here."

Sam grinned in response to that and moved closer, Ashley didn't hesitate to respond and soon they kissed. Parting Ashley suddenly remembered something.

"Wait Sam, I just realized." She said. "We're...we're gonna end up, apart from each other. You're graduating soon, going to college, I still have a year left and..."

Sam just smiled. "Ashley, don't you worry about that; I assure you, our relationship won't suffer; in fact, I want it to be stronger."

"What are you saying?"

Sam just grinned in response.

* * *

Later on they had rejoined their families and were all chatting away. Kelly was still very interested in Sam and Ashley's relationship and kept asking questions, all innocent and such. But one certainly stood out.

"Are you and Sam gonna get married, Ashley?" She asked out of the blue.

Both girls shared a look, blushing; Ashley wasn't sure what to say, but Sam replied.

"Maybe someday…We'll see." She said as kindly as was possible.

Kelly seemed to accept that; but the adults all just shared knowing smiles with the two girls. They had noticed the promise rings they were both now wearing after all.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	46. Episode 5 - Chapter 6

**Until Dawn: Bound by Fate**

Chapter 46 of my Until Dawn story, just a short but happy one, hope you enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yeah, indeed, they are good :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
thedarkpokemaster: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it and well, the promise rings are a good sign for their future :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed them :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Episode 5 – Chapter 6**

Ashley smiled lightly, amazed at how much things had changed. Today was a big day for a lot of her friends, as well as her girlfriend, today was graduation. She smiled at Jess and Matt seated next to her, the two of them closer than ever, Jess had her head on Matt's shoulder, they were holding hands.

Ashley was relieved seeing this. _'After what she suffered, Jess is...it's good Jess is back to her old self again, after those creeps nearly...'_

She pushed the memory away, this wasn't the time to think of that. Jess certainly wasn't, she was so happy with her boyfriend and Matt, not having to help comfort her during this time, was no less eager to be by her side.

' _Apart from me, they're the only ones of our group who aren't graduating...I won't be alone at least, I just wish Sam and I didn't have to...'_ She reflected before smiling again. _'Ah, but we're promised to each other and...and Sam's not going that far...'_

In preparation for her senior year, Ashley had considered and soon decided to change her previous wishes at the start of the current school year, so next year, she would be moving into the dorms; ironically being right next door to Jess, much to both girl's joy.

Ashley couldn't help but note that, as her confidence grew, she had found Jess' bubbly personality less intimidating and more endearing. She heard the Principal start talking and quickly turned her attention to the stage, along with everyone else. It was time for the Graduation to begin.

Seated on the stage, amongst the students whose last names ended with G, Sam smiled warmly. She looked down towards Chris who was closest of the others graduating, further down from Chris she could make out Mike and, towards the end, in order, Beth, Hannah and Josh.

Turning the other way she saw Emily, looking a lot healthier and better than she had been in a long time.

' _With everything finally revealed and taken care of, she's recovered at an amazing rate.'_ Sam reflected. _'She's managed to overcome her...partying issues and hasn't touched drugs or alcohol since. We're still waiting to hear what will happen to those creeps who continues James' work, but...'_

She quickly recovered and applauded with the rest of the students as Chris stood up to give his speech as valedictorian. Pushing the thoughts away, being satisfied that everybody seemed to be recovering well.

In the meantime, while Chris gave his speech, Sam looked around the crowd and smiled widely when she was not only her family, but Ashley's too, along with Ashley, Jess and Matt all seated together, smiling warmly up at them.

She even noticed something to her delight. _'Bob and Linda made it too, Beth, Hannah and Josh must be so happy...I don't see Emily's parents, or brothers, but she isn't so bothered. After what I've heard of them, I'm not really surprised.'_

She remained smiling; feeling genuinely happy and amazed that, despite all the dark times, this year had been truly amazing and delightful. Smiling warmly at Ashley after sitting down from receiving her diploma, Sam looked down at her promise ring, glad that she and Ashley had bound themselves to each other, now the future looked very bright indeed.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	47. Episode 5 - Chapter 7

**Until Dawn: Bound by Fate**

Chapter 47 of my Until Dawn story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks and yeah, it's all up, up, up from here :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
thedarkpokemaster: Thanks, glad you like it all, yeah, it's getting better. Well, there might be an interesting twist; but not a bad one :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Episode 5 – Chapter 7**

Sam grinned to herself as she walked, hand in hand with Ashley, up ahead, Jess, Hannah, Beth and Emily were all waiting for them, smiling too. As they got close, Sam noticed they seemed rather more cheerful than she expected.

"Hey guys." She greeted them cheerfully.

They all turned, grinning, chorusing. "Hi there."

Ashley also smiled. "What's up, what's got you guys so excited?"

They all shared a look before Jess was the one to reveal the truth. "We just heard from the police; James' fans...those creeps..."

She shuddered, clearly remembering the horrible molestation she had endured and the near rape. Hannah noticed this and finished for her.

"They've been sentenced, they're in jail now...for even longer than James." She announced.

Sam and Ashley gasped and Sam grinned. "Well, well, perfect, it's what they deserve."

"Tell me about it." Ashley remarked. "They're where they belong; justice has been done and we can, well..."

She looked worriedly at Jess but the girl smiled.

"I'll be alright. Now...I think we came here for a reason right?" She replied.

They all laughed and nodded in agreement; it was clear this news was great relief for the victims of James and his fans. Their nightmare was over at long last and they could focus now on recovering and looking forward to their happy future, particularly the most recent event due to come up.

The girls were in fact meeting in the local shopping mall, ready to begin looking around the shops to find dresses. The reason being that, with the graduation over and the school year practically done, it was time for the school dance. They would all be going; along with the boys naturally, they could hardly wait. But first they needed to find dresses.

"So, do we all know what we're looking for?" Emily queried.

The others nodded and Jess remarked. "I already know what I'm getting; I saw it yesterday, c'mon, I'll show you."

Hannah smiled gently. "Sounds good; who knows, we might find what we're looking for there too..."

"Maybe, but maybe not all of us." Beth remarked at last.

The others nodded in agreement and considered their options before Sam made her suggestion.

"Let's just stick together guys, we'll go to this shop and look around, Jess can get her dress and if anyone else sees something they like, they can go for it." She said. "Then we go to another shop and look around."

The others all agreed with Sam before they all headed for the store in question. Sure enough Jess got her dress and so too did Hannah and Emily. But they had to search more stores, mainly for Beth since Sam and Ashley found theirs in the third shop they went to. But as luck would have Beth did find her dress, in the second last store in the mall.

As they left the store at last the girls all chatted amongst themselves, preparing to leave. As they did so however, Emily bit her lip, finding herself glancing at Beth.

' _Why am I even...she's actually showing her legs again, wearing that denim skirt...'_ Emily thought, surprised. _'She looks, good...I don't get why she didn't...whoa, what am I thinking, why am I even...she saved me from my family and, and I can't stop thinking about her. Is she, am I really…?'_

She was confused and yet, she wasn't the only one. Beth herself was confused, she found herself sneaking glances at Emily.

 _What is wrong with me, I keep...checking Emily out. Am I crushing on Emily. I mean, she is beautiful and, and she looks so...'_ Beth shook her head. _'Focus Beth, she'd never return your feelings, although, then again...should I...This is always what trips me up, I can't...I need to try.'_

She knew right away what she was going to do. This was going to make the dance a lot more interesting.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it; read and review please.


	48. Episode 5 - Chapter 8

**Until Dawn: Bound by Fate**

Chapter 48 of my Until Dawn story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yes, indeed, and yes we are.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
thedarkpokemaster: Yeah, she does indeed, both of them, we're getting towards the end BTW.  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, yes indeed :) Hope you can help with the stuff I've asked about in the PMs for the other LIS idea.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Episode 5 – Chapter 8**

Ashley bit her lip, her stomach fluttering a little as she made her way inside the school's gym hall.

' _This is it, I'm here, I'm really here...as Sam's date too...'_ She thought to herself in amazement.

She couldn't help but smile; just hoping she looked alright. She had dressed up for the school dance, the gym having been converted into a dance hall. Ashley smiled as she looked down at herself. She had chosen her dress carefully when shopping with the other girls, a pink ankle length dress with sparkles on the chest, she rounded the outfit off with pink flats. She had applied pink nail polish to match her dress and let her hair hang loose and wavy.

She grinned. _'I loved this dress the moment I saw it...now, I can't wait to find Sam.'_

She looked around carefully as she walked through the wall, moving around the crowd. A few of them greeted her, she returned their greetings, she was still amazed.

' _To think, I was the ghost before, now...'_ She thought with a grin.

She laughed as she spotted Chris, clad in black dress pants, a purple dress shirt with a black bow-tie and black dress shoes.

"Hey Chris." She greeted him as she came close.

He nodded. "Hi Ash, Sam's over there"

She laughed. "Cool, thanks. So, are you…?"

"Oh yeah, but it's cool; I'm actually just glad to be here."

Relieved that Chris was doing okay, Ashley nodded and headed off to see Sam.

Both girls found each other not long after that and both stared in amazement at each other. Sam was clearly delighted by how Ashley looked.

"Wow, Ash, you look...amazing, I..." Sam gasped; for once almost speechless.

Ashley blushed. "I...You look great too Sam, you, just..."

They both grinned, Sam also blushing. Sam's dress was stunning, a black strapless knee length dress with a silver skirt, black heels and a black necklace, as well as silver nail polish.

' _It looks even better than when she tried it at the store.'_ Ashley reflected.

Sam grinned. _'Wow, Ashley looks so amazing, she's changed so much since we first met…'_

Ashley sighed softly. "I still, I know that look Sam, I feel the same too. I feel amazing. I still can't believe how much things have changed for us though."

"We've certainly gone through a lot." Sam remarked. "All of us...but, we made it through and we're stronger now for it all...I want you to know Ash, everything that happened, even the bad stuff. I wouldn't trade it for the world."

Ashley laughed softly. "I know exactly what you mean. It made us who we are today and..."

She grinned, a grin Sam returned as they link hands, both gazing lovingly at each other and at their promise rings. It was then they heard the music and Sam laughed.

"May I have this dance." She asked teasingly.

Ashley laughed too. "Why yes, of course."

Both overjoyed just by the others presence, they headed out to the dance floor, ready to dance together.

* * *

Clad in her midnight blue knee length dress and black heels; dancing with Mike who looked so smart in his black dress pants, blue dress shirt, black tie and black dress shoes, Hannah was happier than she'd ever been in her life.

' _It was hard at times...with the fight with Beth, the kidnapping...'_ She reflected. _'Yet, yet I feel so happy. Mike helped me through so much, we really discovered each other and now we're...'_

"Hannah?" Mike queried.

She grinned. "Mike, I just, I was thinking, about us and, and remembering so much. The stuff with Beth and the kidnapping and how everything we went through together."

Mike nodded. "Yeah, I understand what you mean. I just...I wish you didn't have to suffer; but we are so much stronger now. I just hope we can continue to move forward happily."

Hannah nodded in agreement and they kissed as they continued to dance together, looking forward to the future together.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	49. Episode 5 - Chapter 9

**Until Dawn: Bound by Fate**

Chapter 49 of my Until Dawn story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; well, we're nearing the end so obviously things are picking up :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, here's some more :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Episode 5 – Chapter 9**

Jess laughed as she approached Matt, he looked good in black dress pants with a red shirt, matching tie and black dress shoes. Her laughter was due to his expression; she just knew he'd love seeing her in this dress.

"Looks like someone likes what he sees." She remarked teasingly.

Matt grinned. "Oh I do babe, really, you look amazing."

Jess grinned, glad she'd chosen the dress she had. It was red in colour, strapless and reached down to mid-thigh, she paired it with a pair of her usual thigh-high stockings, opaque and black in colour for a change however, some red heels finished the outfit and she wore her hair in a braid.

"So..." She said quietly, moving closer and taking his hands. "Shall we…?"

Matt bit his lip. "I...are you sure you're ready for such a crowd, I mean..."

"I know what you mean, and it's sweet, but really...I'm fine. You gotta let me live again sometime." She replied with an understanding smile.

She didn't blame Matt for his concerns. Ever since the kidnapping, Jess had been afraid, trying to recover from what happened while having issues with crowds and such. But Matt did his best to help and support her.

Matt nodded quickly. "Right, yes, sorry. I don't mean to be...I don't mean to do too much."

"I know, I'm just glad you care so much." Jess replied. "Now, let's dance."

Grinning Matt nodded in agreement and soon they headed out to the dance floor, joining the crowd, almost immediately finding Sam and Ashley and joining them, especially as the music picked up in tempo and style.

* * *

Beth bit her lip, wondering something as she looked over at Josh. He was dressed up in khakis with a white shirt, blue blazer and black dress shoes.

"Josh, why go to all this effort?" She queried. "I mean, do you even…?"

Josh laughed. "No Beth, I don't have a date, now relax about that. I'm just here to look good..."

Beth just laughed too. "Huh, well, whatever helps you sleep at night."

"You're dressed up too without a date." Josh pointed out.

Beth felt her face heat up at that, looking down at her yellow calf-length dress and black slip-ons.

"Okay, point taken."

She took a sip of her drink and was startled by a tap at her shoulder. She turned to see none other than Emily standing there, looking amazing in a purple mid-thigh length mini dress, a pair of black heels and her hair in a bun. She looked stunning.

"Hey, Beth, um...could we talk for a minute, in private." She asked.

Beth nodded a little startled as she followed Emily.

' _Whoa, Em's...nervous, what's going on?'_ She wondered.

Still, focusing her mind on what was going on, she stood opposite Emily as they were outside now, away from the music.

"So, what's up?"

Emily shifted her feet and then spoke. "Um, well...I wanted to thank you for standing up for me at the hospital."

Beth smirked. "That was no big deal. Trust me, I couldn't stand listening to them..."

But she had a feeling that wasn't all.

Seeing Beth's expression Emily blushed.

"I just...urgh, this is..."

Beth sighed. "Emily, just tell me alright. I promise I won't be freaked out."

Emily nodded. "I've been noticing it for a while now...in small ways, such as...the way you changed how you dress, the things I've...seen since then."

Beth raised an eyebrow. "A polite way of saying you liked seeing my legs whenever I wore shorts or a skirt."

"Urgh, yes fine if that's how you want to put it. Anyway, it built since then and...now I'm sure..." Emily replied. "I mean, I'm..."

Beth just grinned, noting the way Emily was blushing and put two and two together.

"I think I what I know what you're gonna say and...well, here's your answer."

With that she leaned in and Emily let out a muffled gasp as their lips met. Then with a soft moan, she melted into Beth's kiss and when they parted, gasping for air, Emily grinned.

"That's the answer I was praying for."

Still grinning they made their way back into the dance hall, ready to dance together, to show their new relationship and now, to enjoy the future together.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	50. Episode 5 - Chapter 10

**Until Dawn: Bound by Fate**

Chapter 50 of my Until Dawn story, finale for Episode 5, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks and no, not yet.  
thedarkpokemaster: Thanks, glad you enjoyed them :)**

Now onto the story. Once more we have a song for this chapter, this time to cover the whole chapter, rather than just a scene, so if possible, listen to the song while reading the chapter. The song is Bros by Wolf Alice.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters, or even any of the suggested songs.

* * *

 **Episode 5 – Chapter 10**

Sam grinned widely as she approached the section of the park she and her friends agreed to meet. She had dressed up for the occasion, ready to enjoy the sunny day, wearing blue skinny jeans, a white tank-top with her vegan leather jacket over it and black sneakers. She wasn't alone either, Ashley walked by her side, dressed in simple leggings a red Spider-Man T-shirt and red sneakers.

"Here we are, and there's the others." Ashley remarked cheerfully.

Sam nodded, grinning; amazed at how much the red haired girl had changed throughout the year. Seeing them approach the others greeted them cheerfully, all the couples sitting together while the organizers of the picnic, Chris and Josh, continued setting everything up. Chris in cargo shorts with a white T-shirt, a red and black flannel shirt over that and black sneakers. Josh in khaki pants, sandals and a red and white Hawaiian style shirt.

"Hey guys, ready for some food?" Josh greeted them.

Sam laughed. "I think we all are, hurry up you guys."

The others all laughed and they sat around chatting while waiting. Sam took in the others, their outfits fitting for the heat of the day, as each couple sat together, holding each other, discussing either future plans, or simply enjoying the sun.

Mike and Hannah were chatting together, Mike in black cargo shorts, a yellow 'sun' tank-top and simple sneakers, black like Hannah's. Hannah also wore jean shorts and a purple cat T-shirt.

Seemingly more interested in making out than talking, Matt and Jess had also dressed up for the sun, Matt in blue athletic shorts, a Golden State Warriors basketball jersey, sandals and a green backwards baseball hat. Jess meanwhile wore blue jean capris, a black T-shirt that showed her midriff and simple slip-on shoes.

Finally Beth and Emily sat, talking quietly together, both still clearly amazed at their relationship and enjoying every moment. Beth wore simple leggings, an over-sized T-shirt with a Resident Evil design on it and grey converse. Despite the heat Beth even wore a blue beanie. Emily was clad in simple jean shorts and sandals with a white tank-top and thing low-cut black sweater.

"Okay guys, foods ready, shall we get this picnic started?" Chris called out.

They all laughed and agreed and soon they were all gathered around, getting some food and ready to enjoy themselves. After all their trials, they had come through stronger than ever before and could now look to the future with hope, rather than trepidation.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, just the epilogue to go now, Episode 5 is done, but there's still one more bit to do, that chapter will be my way to round off the year, will upload the epilogue on the 31st of December. Anyway, read and review please.


	51. Epilogue

**Until Dawn: Bound by Fate**

Final chapter of my Until Dawn story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks and yes, here we go :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
thedarkpokemaster: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, here we go :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks :) Not the final chapter however, this is.  
**

Now onto the story. Yet another song to be used, the last one, for the whole chapter, this time it is: Love Song by Taylor Swift

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

It was late evening at the school dorms; up in Jess's room, Jess and Matt lay on her bed. They were both dressed in clothes that, for them, technically counted as pyjamas, a black thong and a plain T-shirt with the school's logo for Jess, a simple pair of white football shorts for Matt. They lay holding each other; Matt on his back, Jess on her side, her head resting on his chest. They were quiet, just enjoying each other's company, completely comfortable with each other, when Jess let out a soft sigh.

"Jess?"

She smiled. "It's remarkable, how much things have changed huh?"

He smiled too and nodded. "Yeah."

Jess smiled, relieved and finally, after so long, she finally felt like her old self again.

"I'm just glad that it's all over, that...horrible nightmare." She said at last. "I wanted to just, be myself again, to not be scared all the time. I think I'm finally there."

Matt grinned. "That's great."

She smiled up at him before moving closer; Matt caught on and moved slightly too; once close enough they kissed.

* * *

Late at night, at the Giddings' house; Sam and Ashley lay together in Sam's bed. Both were in their underwear, a pair of matching pink panties and bra for Sam, Black and yellow Batman panties with a plain black bra for Ashley. They held each other close; revelling in their love for each other, overjoyed that it everything was now over and looking up for a change, for them both. They were both also breathless, recovering from a rather intense makeout session.

"It's only been nearly a year and yet…" Ashley began, marvelling over all the changed. "I feel like; several years have passed, when I see my current situation and compare it to the former one."

Sam quirked an eyebrow. "Really?"

Ashley nodded in confirmation and Sam laughed softly.

"Well, I guess I can understand that, it feels the same way for me too." She admitted.

Ashley also laughed and pulled Sam closer for a kiss; Sam willingly obliged, enjoying the warmth and texture of Ashley's lips against hers. It looked like it was time for another makeout session.

* * *

By some miracle; they were the only ones in the Washington house; Hannah's parents and siblings had all left to different places for the night. Mike rolled off Hannah, breathless and sweaty, as was Hannah, they were both naked too, having just made sweet passionate love. Mike removed and carefully disposed of the condom before turning back onto his side. He wrapped his arms around his beloved Hannah and pulled her close. She responded by wrapping her arms around his waist and snuggling against him.

"Wow; that was…" Mike gasped; somehow this, their second love-making, was even better than the first.

Hannah grinned. "Yeah, I know…It feels amazing, especially since…I just can't believe it; everything that's happened."

Mike smiled; knowing what she meant; he felt the same, he tightened the hug as she gently moved her arms up his back. He did the same, the two of them enjoying the soft touch of their bodies against each other.

"I know what you mean." He told her softly.

"Sill, we're strong; your love for me, made me stronger." She replied.

"I am just glad that everything is alright at last." Mike replied honestly.

Hannah grinned and they kissed softly before drifting off to sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
